Unexpected Circumstance
by PopeAssociates
Summary: AU. Olivia and Fitz are in High School. Olivia is new to school and her dad is the new basketball coach. What starts off as a way to get back at the coach becomes a little more complicated for Fitz once he gets to know Olivia. I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. **

* * *

"Get your head into the game Grant!"

Fitz didn't know what had gotten in to him today but he was not in the mood for practice or for this new coach to be all over his case on only the third week of season.

"Relax, we are still in preseason." He replied smartly.

"What was that Grant?" Rowan said blowing the whistle and stopping the game.

"I said relax, you act like we are in the middle of the season already."

"You know what. I will relax while you guys give me ten laps around the court since your star player can't keep his mouth closed." He says as he moves into the stands and takes a seat.

The rest of the team grunts and shoves Fitz as they take off running.

"Great going Fitz." Harrison says as they run.

They do their laps and Fitz and Rowan continue to go back and forth the whole practice usually ending in the rest of the team running.

"Who does this guy think he is!" Fitz yells as they enter the locker room.

"If you would have kept your mouth closed our legs wouldn't feel like noodles right now." Harrison said not impressed with Fitz attitude.

"This is my team and has been since freshman year. You think I'm going to let some new guy come in and change things?"

"You aren't going to win this battle Fitz." Huck says from across the room.

"Yeah, we will see about that." Fitz says slamming his locker closed to go shower.

Harrison shakes his head and continues to get undressed for his shower.

They leave the locker room together passing back through the gym when they see the coach talking to one of the students.

"Who is that?" Harrison says as they walk by.

"That's the coaches daughter. She just transferred here." Huck answers.

"Is that right." Fitz says stopping and walking over towards them.

"Hey where are you going?" Harrison asks as he grabs his arm.

"Going to say hi, wait here for me."

"Hey Coach maybe we can start off on a new foot tomorrow." He says smugly. "I don't believe we have met. I'm Fitz and you are?"

"Why don't you go back to study session sweetheart and we can finish this discussion at dinner." Rowan says stopping her hand from shaking Fitz'.

"Dad, don't be rude." She says looking at him and reaches to shake Fitz hand again.

"Now. Olivia." He says in a more stern voice.

She rolls her eyes and leaves the gym. Fitz can't help but stare. She was definitely a vision and her voice was like music to his ears.

Rowan turns back to Fitz. "What did you need Grant?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He says smirking and walking back to his friends.

"What was that all about?" Harrison asks.

"Oh nothing. I think I've found a way to stick it to the Coach after all." He says as they head into the school.

* * *

**A/N: So this is something I've been thinking about. This chapter is short just to see if anyone is interested in reading this or not. Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Harrison asks.

"Oh nothing. I think I've found a way to stick it to the Coach after all." He says as they head into the school.

"Really? How is that?"

"His daughter."

"What?!" Harrison says choking on his gatorade.

"You heard me. I said his daughter. Now I need to develop a plan on getting her attention."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with his daughter? Although I doubt she will even entertain you for longer than a minute."

"Are you trying to say I have no game?" Fitz says laughing as they sit at one of the tables in the courtyard.

"He must have some game all the girls he's been with."

"That's right, remind him who the king is around here Huck."

"Yeah ok, I'll give you that but she's not some dumb cheerleader. She's actually a bit of a geek and a little uppity."

"Uppity? How the hell do you figure that?" Fitz says laughing.

"You know, the too good for you type. I mean she's on the swim team, like how many black people do you know that are actually on the swim team?"

They all laugh.

"Didn't you just find out who she was the same time I did? How do you know all of this?"

"I didn't know who she was but I have been peeping her on the low-"

"Shh. Shh. Save it, there she is with Abby." Fitz says cutting him off.

"So. They are way over there why do we have to be quiet?"

"Because I need to concentrate. Forget it, she is just a means to an end, watch me work my magic." Fitz says getting up and running over to where she was walking with Abby.

"Hey Abby. You coming to the game tomorrow?"

"You know I never miss a game." She says smiling at him.

"Ok, you know I had to make sure. Well..I'll see you there. Tell your mom I said hello." He flashes her his best smile before walking off.

"Who was that Abby?" Olivia says watching him walk away.

"Shit Liv, I forgot to introduce you. That was Fitz Grant, he is the star of the basketball team." She says casually.

"Oh ok." Olivia says nonchalantly.

She played off her interest in him for Abby's sake but she wanted to know more. She glanced in his direction one last time before they got to her car.

"Was that your great plan?" Huck asked sarcastically.

"No, just a piece of it. By completely ignoring her I planted a seed. She will be dying to find out anything she can about me. Knowing her type though, she would never approach me so I will find her after the game." He says confidently.

"Umm that sounds like the dumbest plan I've ever heard. How do you even know that she will be at the game?"

"Her dad is the coach. If she is as uppity as you say she is then she and the rest of her family will be there being all supportive and shit."

"If by some miracle you are right and this works, then what? Date her just to spite her dad?" Harrison asks confused.

"Something like that but I was thinking more on a bigger scale. I can't give away my whole plan right now it's still too soon."

"You are horrible." Harrison laughed. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow I have to get home."

"Alright, later. Huck you need a ride today or are you good?" Fitz asked getting up.

"Nah man I'm good. I'll walk."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can drop you off."

"You sure?"

"Let's roll."

* * *

"So what do you think of the school so far Liv?" Abby asked on the way home.

She and Abby had been neighbors since her sophomore year. Their parents got along quickly and so did they. They were inseparable on weekends but now that they went to the same school she was excited.

She continued to attend the private school that her parents enrolled her in until about a month ago when she and Abby finally convinced them that she wouldn't be receiving a lesser education by attending public school. Especially one of the top public schools in the city.

Her mother was easy to win over but it was her father who took a little more work. He wanted weekly written reports on what she learned from each of her classes and she had to host a study session on Thursdays. It was a lot but she could handle it.

"It's fine. Everyone seems nice."

"Any boys catch your eye yet?"

"Abby.."

"What Liv? It's been two months since you and Mark broke up. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

"We didn't break up Abby, he dumped me with no explanation after two years. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on." She says sighing.

"I get it. He was your first love." Olivia gives her a look. "Ok, your first everything but you have to get back out there. What about Fitz?"

"Who's Fitz?" Olivia asks pretending like she forgot him already.

"You know, tall handsome basketball player I forgot to introduce you to less than twenty minutes ago."

"Ohh him. Yeah he looks like the ultimate jock that probably always gets his way. No thanks. Not to mention he does play for my dad." She says putting her car in park and getting out.

"That's right. I know daddy Pope ain't having that." Abby says laughing. "That's alright we will find you someone else and soon because I want to double date."

"Whatever. I'll see you in the morning and try not to be late. I know I won't hear the end of that tonight."

"I'll try. Damn you for having the strictest parents ever!" She says heading towards her house.

Olivia shakes her head and goes inside. She hangs her keys up and goes to speak to her father in his office.

"Hey, I'm home. You wanted to see me?" She says sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"So you switched schools to be late? Did we not raise you to be on time?"

"It was one time dad. I told you that in gym earlier."

"I don't believe in one time mistakes. Especially when I know you know better. Do I need to have you leave with me in the mornings?"

"No, sir." She says making sure to keep good eye contact with him so that he knew she was paying attention.

"I don't want you to think I'm on your case no reason Olivia. Your mother and I worked hard to get where we are. We don't want you to get distracted when you are at the finish line. Ok." He ssure standing and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, dad. I know and I will do better."

"Go on and get ready for dinner. Your mother is almost finished."

* * *

"Olivia, how was school today?" Her mother asked while they ate dinner.

"It was fine."

"And you honey, how was practice?"

"Good. I feel like the boys are coming around but one of them is going to be a little harder to break than I thought. The real test will be tomorrow night's game." He says taking a bite of his food. "Speaking of the game, you two will be present won't you?"

"You know I'll be there. I made sure I wasn't on call." Maya says smiling.

"Olivia?" He questions.

She swallows hard. "Umm."

"Of course she is coming. She never misses a game."

"I don't want to pressure her if she doesn't want to come. Although, I would be disappointed not seeing my two ladies supporting me in the stands."

"Of course I'll be there dad. I wouldn't miss it. I'm done with dinner. May I be dismissed?"

"Yes, go ahead. Don't forget to wash your dishes before you put them in the dishwasher."

"Yes, dad." She says rolling her eyes.

When Olivia got to her room she flopped down on the bed. She was tired of going through the same motions with her parents, with life. At least when she was with Mark she got a break from them every now and then but since their breakup she'd been stuck at home. She just wanted to have some type of fun outside of them. She loved her parents and the way they supported her but sometimes it was too much.

She started to wonder about Fitz. What was it short for? Fitzgerald, Fitzpatrick? What was he like? She bet he knew how to have fun and he looked like the best kisser.

"No, Olivia." She said aloud to herself and shaking her head. "He is not your type."

She pushes herself up and goes to take her shower and wrap her hair before her mom came to remind her. It was like the end of the world if she went to bed with her hair unwrapped.

* * *

"Dad! You home?!" He yells out.

No response.

"Of course not." He says to himself as he walks goes in the kitchen and pulls out his already prepared dinner and puts in the microwave. He sees a note on the counter from his dad.

"Out of town until next week. Don't fuck up. -Big Gerry"

Fitz grabs the note and balls it up. It was times like these that he wished his mother hadn't walked out on them or that he had a sibling. His father constantly said he worked hard for the fancy things in life but he never worked towards building their relationship. He never attended his games until Fitz started getting media attention. Even then he stopped attending until the playoffs because to him that was when it really mattered. He would be lying if he said it wasn't a lonely way to live.

He would never forget his mother leaving them when he was five to be with her boyfriend and never looking back. He never saw women the same again. Never allowed anyone to get close enough to break his heart. The only family he knew was his brothers on the basketball team and hell would freeze over before he let coach Pope come between that. He would run him and his daughter out of the school first.

* * *

Olivia woke up before her alarm as usual and text Abby to make sure she was awake.

Liv: Abby get your ass up.

She set her phone down and started her morning stretching. If she didn't stretch in the morning she would be tight all day and her swim during lunch would be out of sync. She's finishing her stretch when she sees her phone go off.

Abby: Ughhhh.

She laughs out loud then replies.

Liv: lol I'm leaving in one hour with or without you.

Abby: Ok, ok. I'm getting up.

* * *

Fitz was never one to sleep in. He was always up around five and he either ran then went to the gym to get shots up or he went to the gym first and then lifted weights. He didn't have a set schedule it was whatever he felt like doing when he woke up.

Today he decided to do a light run since it was game day then go to the gym and shoot around. He arrived at the gym at six thirty and it was already unlocked for him. The one thing he had to give coach Pope credit for was not ruining his morning routine. He always made sure the gym was open for him and didn't bother him in the mornings as he did his drills. After about an hour he finished, stretched and left to go get ready for class.

* * *

Abby and Olivia left at good time but listening to Abby they stopped by Starbucks drive thru and got stuck in the line. By the time they made it to school she had two minutes to get to class or she was going to be late for the second morning in a row. She parks and jogs to class quickly slipping in before the teacher shuts the door.

"Look who just made it. Welcome Ms. Pope."

Fitz looks up from his phone when he hears the teacher say Pope. How did he not know she was in his class he wondered.

"My apologies Sir. I hit some traffic on the way in this morning." She says looking for somewhere to sit.

"Great." She says under her breath when the only available seat is next to Fitz. She sits down and pulls out her phone out so she can fix her hair. Her mother always said appearances are important since most people, whether they'll admit to it or not, judge you based off of your looks.

So full of herself Fitz thought to himself.

"Ms Pope. You barely make it to my class and now you have your phone out as I go over the homework assignment. Is my class not important?"

"Of course it is important Sir. I didn't mean to give you the impression that it wasn't. I had something in my eye and needed my phone to act as a mirror so that I could remove it." She answered in a clear precise tone.

"Is that right?" He says not believing her. "Well see me after class."

"May I ask why?" She replies not understanding what the problem was.

"To discuss your tardiness."

"With all due respect Sir, I don't see what the issue is here. I was late one time and today no matter how close I cut it, I was on time. So how can we need to discuss my tardiness." She said as her skills from the debate team started to show.

"You are right Ms Pope, this is not something that we need to discuss."

She smirked a little mentally patting herself on the back for victory.

"This is more of something I think I need to discuss with your father."

Her smile faded quickly and she swallowed hard.

"That won't be necessary."

"It's very necessary, now if it's okay with you I would like to continue with the rest of my class. Can I do that now?" The teacher asked annoyed.

"Yes, Sir."

Fitz was shocked to see how the mention of her father changed her whole demeanor. She went from confident to somewhat scared in a matter of seconds. He made a mental note of it and when she looked in his direction he turned his head back to the front.

She rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to worry about what his problem was she had to come up with a way too convince her father that this wasn't her fault.

The bell rang and she got up quickly and left without saying a word to the teacher. It was ten thirty and she couldn't wait to get to the pool.

"Hey Liv!" She heard Abby yell.

"Wassup." She said stopping and waiting for her to catch up.

"Did you make it?"

"Make it?" She repeated confused.

"To class. Last I saw you you were jogging towards first period."

"Oh yeah, I made it but I need to swim now so I'll catch you later." She says as she walked away.

She wasn't mad at Abby but she did feel like some of this was partly her fault. She digs in her purse looking for the keys to her locker when something knocks her down.

"Oh shit. Sorry, I didn't even see you there."

"You should really watch where you are going-" She stops mid sentence when she makes eye contact with the person she had been trying to avoid.

"I could say the same thing to you but I'm less of a snob." He says helping her up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked arching her eyebrow at him.

"It means clearly neither one of us was paying attention so for you to act like this is all my fault is the typical thing that someone like you would do."

"Like me?"

"You know, the I'm better than you type, that belives everyone around them should cater to their existence." Fitz said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"I have no idea what you are talking about and really don't have time to entertain your type." He gives her a raised eyebrow expression. "You know, the I've got everything figured out type, that walks around like they know everything when in reality they are more lost than the rest of us. Now, if you'd excuse me."

She tried to step around him and he stepped in front of her then she tried to go the opposite direction and he stepped in front of her again. Finally, she just stood there and crossed her arms and he moved to the side and let her walk by. He couldn't help but smile at how feisty she was. This is going to be more interesting than I thought he thinks to himself.

After her Calculus class she saw her dad left her a message to come see him in his office before she left. She had a free period and usually went home to study or hang out with Abby since was done for the day.

She figured her teacher probably already gave her father a ear full and he wanted to talk now since she wouldn't see him before the game. She hears a ball in the gym and figured the guys were already in there shooting around but she was surprised to see that it was only Fitz. He had his sleeves rolled up and he was shooting around in his dress clothes. She walled quickly past him and into her father's office.

"You wanted to see me dad?"

"Have a seat Olivia."

She swallows hard and takes a seat.

"Your teacher tells me that you tried to embarrass him in front of the class today."

"I did-"

"Did I say you could speak?" He yelled cutting her off.

Fitz stopped shooting the ball when he heard yelling. He moved closer to the door to see what he could hear.

"I asked you a question Olivia."

"No Sir, you did not say I could speak." She said trying to hide her anger. She hated when he yelled at her like she was a small child but she knew she could never win the battle of words with him.

"Now that that's clear, I can continue."

Fitz shakes his head. What an ass he thinks to himself.

"Did we not just have this talk last night? I guess you took that to mean, show up late anyway then antagonize the teacher in front of the whole class." Rowan said disappointed in her behavior. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I wasn't late dad and if he said that I was he is lying. I didn't antagonize him I simply asked him a question there's a big difference."

"Are you trying to insult my intelligence? Do you think I am stupid?"

"No sir."

"You weren't late but you were on time and if you're on time you're what?"

"Late." She says barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"If you're on time you're late."

"That's what I thought. You will follow me here every morning for the next week or possibly longer until you can prove you know how to be on time."

"But dad that is ridiculous-" She starts to protest.

"Olivia." He says in his no nonsense tone.

"Yes, dad." She says getting up and leaving his office.

Fitz scrambles down the hall and walks like he was just coming back into the gym from the locker room. He watches her walk away.

"Olivia! Hold on a second."

She turns around she looks at Fitz first wondering why her was staring at her but he quickly starts shooting around again like nothing happened.

"Yes, dad?" She says turning towards him.

"Make sure mom rides with you to the game so that she and I can ride home together."

"Ok. I'll see you tonight. Good luck."

"Thanks sweetheart. See you later."

She turns and leaves.

"Grant, don't you have a class or somewhere you need to be right now?"

"Nope. This is my pregame ritual." He says as he continues shooting.

"Not today it isn't. I'm trying to focus and that basketball is driving me crazy. Go somewhere else until the team meets up here in a hour."

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere."

Rowan goes over to him and stands in his face.

"I said leave my gym now. If I have to repeat myself you can forget about playing in the game tonight."

Fitz balls his free hand in a fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rowan says not even flinching.

Fitz backs up and throws the ball angrily across the gym. He snatches his blazer and backpack and storms out.

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone that expressed interest! Here is the latest chapter. Let me know what you think. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Abby are you riding to the game with me?" Olivia asked as she stood by her closet.

"Depends. Are your parents going to be there?" Abby replied into the phone.

"My mom will ride with us to the school but ride with my dad home."

"Ok, I can handle that. Ask your mom if you can stay at my house tonight."

"Abby, you know she will have to talk to my dad first and I work out early on Saturday mornings you know that."

"Good thing I live right across the driveway then." Abby says laughing.

"I guess you're right. I'll ask her. We are leaving in forty five minutes. Just come to the door if you're ready sooner."

"K, bye."

* * *

Olivia found her favorite black khaki pants that were tailored just right, a slim fitting long sleeve purple dress shirt that she tucked in, black belt and two inch black heels. She wore gold jewelry and a gold Movado watch. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and placed a ribbon in the front of her hair tying it in a bow to the side.

After packing a overnight bag to take with her to Abby's she gave herself a once over before going to see if her mom was finished.

"Hey mom are you ready? We are cutting it close and you know how dad is." She says standing at her parents bedroom door.

"I'm not worried about your father but I am just about done." She says standing and grabbing her bag. "You look nice honey but you would look even better if you rolled up your sleeves to your mid forearm."

Olivia rolls up her sleeves then goes to get her bag.

"Mom can I stay the night at Abby's tonight?" She asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Sure as long as you make your workout in the morning."

"I will. Are you going to ask dad?"

"I'll inform him on the way home. You two ladies have fun."

"Really! Thanks mom." She says opening the door. "Shit, Abby you scared me!"

"Watch your mouth." Maya says to Olivia.

"Sorry. Geeze are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I was just about to knock when you opened the door." Abby said shrugging. "Why do I feel so under dressed? You know we are just going to a basketball game right?"

Abby had on a thin v-neck sweater, jeans and flats. Compared to Liv and her mother she felt that she looked like a bum.

"Abby, game or not you should always dress to impress." Maya said casually.

"This is how we always dress for dad's games and you are right, we are over dressed." She says laughing and driving them to the game.

* * *

"Alright fellas, this is the real deal tonight. Our tone for the season will be set by this game. They are our toughest competition in the division. Let's go out there and get this win." Coach Pope puts his hand in the middle and they all gather in. "Win on three. One, two, three."

"Win." They all say together.

They run out on the court and Fitz looks around to see if Olivia was there yet but he didn't see here.

"Uhh oh. Your girl isn't here yet. Looks like your plan is backfiring." Harrison says to Fitz as they warm up.

"Stop hating. It's still early."

Olivia follows her mother in the gyms as they go four rows up from the bench into the stands. She feels everyone's eyes turn to them as they walk. She should be used to it by now as long as she and her mother had been dressing up for basketball games but it never got easier. All the girls thought that she thought she was better than them and all the guys thought she was too high maintenance for them. When in reality she would rather be in flats and a t-shirt like them.

"Ohh there's your Princess with the Queen B it looks like. Yeah, no way that you are getting close to that. Look at how they are dressed for a basketball game! Uppity like I said."

Fitz followed his gaze up to Olivia who was walking in with her mother like they owned the place. She was definitely not his type but he couldn't deny how beautiful she was. Her body looked amazing and she had the perfect ass that he couldn't wait to squeeze. She had on glasses and he wondered if they were prescription. She looks over at him and he smiled and winked at her. When she didn't smile back he shrugged and went back to warming up.

"Liv did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Fitz just winked at you. He so has a crush on you."

"Yeah I saw him but he is a jerk."

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. David just text me and asked if we wanted to go to a party after the game. No alcohol just fun and hanging out." Abby whispered where only she and Olivia could hear.

"Sure. Mom said I could stay the night."

"Yes! I thought I was going to have to convince you more."

"No, I'm over due for a little fun." Olivia says turning back to focus on Fitz.

He was so cocky. She was ready to see if he had any game.

* * *

"This is it guys. Final play. Harrison you set the pick for Fitz and Huck you get Fitz the ball in the corner for the three." He turns to Fitz. "You the top dog right? You ready to win the game?"

"I was born ready."

"Ok then. Win on three. One, two, three."

"Win!" The all shouted together. Fitz glanced up in the stands and he was surprised to see Olivia actually looking like she was into the game. Naah she couldn't be paying attention he thought to himself.

They run the play exactly how it was drawn up and he hits the game winning shot. Everyone rushes the court going wild. After they shake hands with the other team he looks into the stands and she's sitting there by herself looking at him not even paying attention to the chaos around her. He turns and looks behind him to make sure she wasn't looking at someone else. She gives him a little nod then smiles before getting up and leaving. He feels a little tingle in his stomach but it fades quickly when he remembers who her father was. He runs to the locker room to catch up with the rest of the team.

"Great game guys. Great game. I'm giving you guys the day off tomorrow, no morning practice. Make sure you work out on your own. Tonight's game ball goes to Fitz. You did good out there." He says handing him the ball. "Y'all get home safe, stay out of trouble and see you all on Monday."

* * *

"Great game dad." Olivia says giving her father a hug.

"Thanks sweetie. You look nice tonight. So where are we going for dinner? Your choice."

"Actually honey, it's going to be me and you. I told Olivia she could stay at Abby's tonight." Maya says to her husband.

"Without checking with me first?"

"Please, I don't need your permission to allow her to do things. Now come on because I'm hungry." She says pulling him by the arm.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Olivia have fun and be responsible."

"Thanks dad!" She yells after him.

"Wow. Who knew your mom had the balls to stand up to your dad." Abby says surprised.

"I knew but she doesn't do it often. So where is this party and why is there no alcohol?" She asks as they walk down out the gym towards her car.

"I have the address already in GPS just drive and since when do you drink?"

"You know Mark's family is Italian and they keep wine in the house. We used to drink it all the time."

"I'm a little shocked at this news. Can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Oh, well I thought I did."

"I think this is it right here." Abby says pointing to the left.

The house is huge and it has two stories. It has a long drive way that curves around the back. She pulls in and they get out.

"Doesn't look like that many people here for it to be a party."

"They are probably coming. Come on." Abby says walking out.

They go to the door and ring the door bell. Huck answers and let's them in.

"Abby, surprised to see you here with a guest." he says smiling at Olivia.

"Hey Huck. This is Olivia. Olivia, Huck." She says quickly as she walks in.

"Nice to meet you Huck." She says following Abby.

"No one is here yet but we have some sodas in the kitchen."

"I can do soda." Olivia says looking around the house as they walk. Whoever lived there must have just moved in. There weren't a lot of pictures on the wall and she figured maybe they were busy. The kitchen was large and she figured their mother must love to cook.

Huck gave them some sodas and they sat on the bar stools.

"What kind of party is this Huck? No alcohol? Is there going to be bible study afterwards too?" Abby asks and Olivia starts laughing.

As soon as Fitz gets downstairs he hears voices. So he heads towards the kitchen and hears the cutest laugh and he can't help but smile.

"What's so funny in here?" He asks walking in.

He was completely surprised that Olivia was sitting in his kitchen. He couldn't believe his luck. Maybe he wouldn't have to work that hard to get her attention after all.

"Hey Abby what are you doing here?"

"David invited me. I should have known that it was your party with the whole no alcohol thing."

"Yeah this is the new house." He says smiling and looking at Olivia.

"Oh, right. Fitz this is my best friend Olivia. Olivia, this is Fitz Grant."

"Nice to meet you Olivia." Fitz holds his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Fitz. Good game tonight." She says shaking his hand.

"Good? That's it? I hit the game winning shot. That qualifies as a Great game don't you think?" Fitz turns to Huck who nods in agreement.

"Not when you've should have been up the ten points you gave up on those five turnovers." She says never breaking their eye contact.

So she did know basketball he thought to himself. He had to find out what else she knew about. He just smiled as they continued to stare each other down each refusing to be the one that looked away. He lost when the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

As the night continued Olivia and Fitz didn't really cross paths again. She and Abby were playing word games with some people while the guys and other groups were spread around doing their own thing.

Olivia's phone kept vibrating but she ignored it until she and Abby won their game. She glanced down and saw three missed text from Mark.

"Hey Abby I have to make a call I'll be in the livingroom or hangout room whatever that room right there is called." She said pointing to her right.

"Ok. I'll be here kicking butt."

Olivia finds a nice little quiet spot on the love seat and opens the text.

Mark: Hey

Mark: I miss you..

Mark: Are you ignoring me?

She sighs. He always does this, plays on her love for him. Though she knows she shouldn't she texts back.

Liv: What do you want Mark?

He texts back instantly.

Mark: You..

He must be drinking she thinks to herself.

Liv: Have you been drinking?

She looks at her phone waiting for his text when it starts ringing.

"Hello."

"Why do I have to be drinking to want you?"

"Because that's what you do Mark. You drink, get in your feels then use my feelings for you to get me to come where ever you are."

"So you don't think I care about you anymore? You know that's not true. Liv..baby you know I love you..come see me. Please.. just to talk."

She leans back on the couch and covers her eyes with her arm and sighs.

"Fine. Text me where you are." She says finally.

"Ok, I love you." He says before hanging up.

Fitz walks towards the kitchen to get another water when he sees Olivia on the couch in the hangout room. He wants to keep walking but he can't help but go over.

"Hey are you enjoying the party?"

She jumps at the sound of his voice.

"OMG you scared me!" She says holding her chest.

"Ooops. Sorry." He says laughing.

"Glad you think that's funny." She says as she gets up to leave.

"Whoa, hold on a second. Don't go. I really am sorry." He says more convincingly.

She sits back down and realizes how close he is but doesn't try and move away.

"Did you want something?"

"I was wondering if you were enjoying yourself."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Then why are you over here all alone?" He asks as he looks around.

"I needed to make a phone call in private. That's allowed at these parties or get togethers isn't it?"

"Do you always have to have a smart remark?"

"Maybe." She says smirking.

He got that tingling feeling in his stomach again but before he could respond her phone went off.

"I have to go but this was fun." She says standing.

"You're leaving already? Come on I can't be that bad."

"I didn't say you were bad at all. I just have to go."

"Wait. How about we do breakfast in the morning or something." He asked quickly, not knowing when the next time he would have to get her attention.

"Actually, I swim on Saturday mornings. So I don't think so."

"Sure, whatever." He says walking off pissed at himself for even pretending to be interested in her.

She watched him walk away and shrugged her shoulders. She had no time to be worried about him.

"Hey Abby I'm going to make a run really quick I'll be back." She whispered in Abby's ear.

"Liv where are you going? Please don't tell me you're going to see him."

Olivia doesn't respond.

"You know he is using you right?"

"It's not what you think Abby." Olivia says dismissing her statement. "I'll be back."

"Ok. Have fun." She says sarcastically.

Olivia rolls her eyes and leaves. Walking straight past Fitz not even giving him a second glance.

"How's that great plan working out for you?" Harrison asked laughing.

"Shut up. I have to find a way to get her alone again. I invited her to breakfast but she made up an excuse about swimming." He says frustrated.

"Why do you think it's an excuse? Maybe she really does have to swim. I mean her dad has us practice on Saturday mornings, why wouldn't she have to practice as well?"

"Shit. I didn't even think of that. You're right. Dammit now I feel like a jackass." Fitz says sitting on the couch.

"Why, what'd you do?"

"I kind of gave her an attitude when she declined my breakfast invite because I thought she was blowing me off."

"Easy fix. Just ask her where she works out and then work out with her. Don't you have a pool here? Maybe grab food after or make something here."

"That would be genius if she wasn't already gone." Fitz said slapping Huck in the back of the head.

"Fitz don't make me embarrass you in your own house."

"Whatever Huck. I need a new plan."

"Wait, Abby's right there with David. I'm sure Olivia has to come back to pick her up. Don't mess it up this time." Harrison says from the other couch.

"Ok you two be on the look out for me and let me know when you see her."

* * *

Olivia pulls up to Marks Aunts place and waits for him to come out.

"Hey Liv thanks for coming. Can we sit in the back I want to be closer to you." He says as he stood by the passenger door.

"Sure."

They slide in the back of her car and he scoots in close to her.

"I've missed you baby." He says giving her a long hug and starting to kiss her neck.

"You said talk." She says pushing him away.

"Right." He says rubbing his hands up her thighs. "How have you been."

She scoots back out of his embrace.

"Mark I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"This. Us. Hooking up then not talking until you want to hook up again."

"What's the big deal? Is there someone else?"

"No there's not someone else but I deserve better than this. If you wanted to be together then why did you break up with me?" She leans back looking at him.

"I'm not ready for a commitment I told you that."

"Get out of my car Mark. You are a complete idiot."

"What did I do? Why now?"

"Because you want to have your cake and eat it too! Don't text me or call me until you are serious." She says as she gets out and slams the door.

He hops out and runs the car to her side.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He says giving her a hug. "Take care of yourself Olivia."

"You too."

He steps back and reaches beside her to open the door.

She gives him a small smile and drives off.

* * *

She arrives back at Fitz' house and goes to find Abby.

"Hey Olivia, I thought you were going home."

"Nope. I had to make a run but I can leave if you want."

"Why would I want that?" Fitz asked not understanding why she thought that.

"You know because I'm not your type of "people" remember?"

"I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." He says grabbing her hand and leading her to the love seat they were on earlier. "Granted you are a tad overdressed all the time, just my opinion, but I want to start again."

"Really? What makes you think that I do?"

His smile fades and he starts to panic. "Umm.."

"Relax Fitz, I'm giving you a hard time. Sure we can start over." She laughs.

"Funny, you got me. So about tomorrow morning."

"I really do have to work out. I wasn't making that up."

"I know, I know but what if you swam here? I would stay out of your way and then I can make some breakfast or a brunch. I work out in the morning anyway so it wouldn't be a hassle."

"I don't know about that.."

"No funny business. I promise." He says holding his hands up.

"You promise?" She asks smiling.

"Yes, I promise." He can't help but smile with her.

"Ok. I can do that but I swim pretty early I don't want you to have to get up."

"Here." He grabs her phone out of her hand and dials his number and calls it. "Now you have my number and when you wake up text me."

"You think you are really smooth getting my number like that don't you?"

"Maybe." He says with a big grin on his face. "Is it ok if I text you sometime?"

She feels her body getting warm from his smile alone. He was so handsome and his mouth was perfect. She had to move or she wouldn't be able to control her urge to touch him.

"Not so fast. Let's see how good that cooking of yours is first." She says getting up and trying to walk off.

"Liv before you go." He says grabbing her hand. "Can you bring some more relaxed type clothing for after your work out? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'll see what I can do." She smiles and walks off.

He sits back on the couch and doesn't even know why he is smilingly but something about her drew him in. Hopefully he was wrong about her and she wasn't as stuck up as he thought. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

Olivia could barely sleep with all of the anticipation she had for tomorrow. She didn't know why she was so jittery but she knew she couldn't wait to see what Fitz had planned or what he was going to make. Could he even cook? She wondered to herself.

"Liv your phone went off when you went to the bathroom." Abby said hopping in the bed.

"Thanks Abby. Night."

"Night."

She snuggles under the covers and checks her phone. She sees the text is from Fitz and as hard as she tried she couldn't stop the smile.

Fitz: Sweet dreams Liv. I'm looking forward to our day tomorrow.

Liv: You aren't that good at following directions are you?

Fitz: I don't follow rules I make them. ;)

She laughs quietly then responds.

Liv: Good night Mr see you bright and early. :)

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of this story. Let me know what you think. I really enjoy yalls reviews. Until next time.

*Someone mentioned Coach Carter in a review and yes he is who I am picturing when I wrote Rowan. Lol.

*Cleo You wrote a review mentioning Abby and Fitz having had slept together and no that is not that the case. My bad if I gave that impression.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

Olivia's internal clock woke her up at four fifteen. She liked to be in the pool by five so she sent Fitz a quick text before going to change into her swim suit.

Liv: Morning. Are we still on? It's ok if you changed your mind.

She placed her phone on vibrate so it wouldn't wake Abby if he text back while she was out of the room.

Fitz had been up since three thirty and was getting back from his run when he saw the text from Olivia.

Fitz: Good morning sunshine. Couldn't sleep. Just got back from my run. Still on. Do you remember how to get here?

She's dressed and ready to go. She grabs her phone and leaves Abby a note that she would be back in the afternoon. She is very quiet exiting the house and after finishing her morning pre-workout shake she text Fitz before she heads his direction.

Liv: K. I'll be there in fifteen.

She is there in ten minutes and is surprised how close he actually lived. This time when she drove up she noticed that the house was on a bit of a hill, which explained why the house looked higher up last night. The gate was open again so she drove in and as soon as she saw him she got a nervous feeling. The feeling was foreign to her, nothing ever made her nervous. As soon as her car was in park he was by her door opening it for her.

"Good morning." He said smiling at how cute she looked in her team warm ups.

"Good morning."

"Did you have a extra bag?" He said looking in the back seat.

"Yes but it's in the trunk. I don't put bags in my back seat." She says popping her trunk and he grabbed her bag.

"What? Why not."

"My dad said it increases the likelihood of someone breaking into the car. So I was never allowed to put my bag in the car."

"Did you think someone was going to break into your car on the way over here?" He says laughing.

"No, but it's a habit. I just do it without thinking I guess." She says feeling a little self conscious after he laughed at her.

Sensing kind of a change in her demeanor he feels bad for making fun of her.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you or make you uncomfortable." He says in a serious tone.

"Sure, you didn't." She says as they keep walking.

He stops and grabs her arm stopping her too. He places her hands in his before he starts speaking.

"I don't want you to feel like you can't be yourself around me today. So are we good?"

The way he was looking at her right now made her feel like he could see deep into her soul, maybe even see the real her. He was so genuine and the feeling of his hands in hers took all of her nerves away. She couldn't even speak, she just nodded yes.

"Ok, good." He says smiling.

They continue through the house and he keeps one of her hands in his as they walk.

"I can give you a tour later if you like."

"That'd be nice."

"The pool is down below." He says guiding her down the stairs.

"Are your parents like millionaires?" She says as she looks around.

There was a huge hallway that led to the pool, basketball court and weight room. Each area had glass doors that allowed you to view from the outside.

"Not exactly." He said not wanting to talk about his parents. "The locker room is at the end of the hall there when you are done. I made sure to put in fresh towels and I turned up the temperature of the water in the pool to make sure it wasn't too cold for you. I guess I should have asked first though huh I know some swimmer's like it cold-"

"Fitz it's perfect." She says as they walk in. She starts to undress and puts her goggles and swim cap on. "I do usually like the water cold but maybe next time you can set it that way?"

He swallows hard. Next time? It hadn't even crossed his mind. Would she want to come back?

"O-ok." He stammers out. He was distracted by her tight fitting bathing suit and how nice her breasts looked. "Well..I'm going to go get some shots in. Let me know if you need anything."

"K, and hey Fitz."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for inviting me over." She says smiling.

Her smile was really infectious and it made him feel weak every time she did it.

"No problem."

She had been swimming for two hours straight and he started to get worried. He never knew anyone that could swim longer than thirty minutes. He finished his work out decided to go check on her.

She was getting out when he was coming in.

"You are a very good swimmer. Wow."

"Did you expect me to be bad or something?" She asked as she dried off.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about that."

"Hmm..Ok well I'm going to go shower and change." She says walking towards the locker room.

"Me too. Text me when you're done and I'll come down and meet you."

* * *

He showered and put on some sweats and a v-neck t-shirt. She was taking a little bit longer than he expected so he went ahead and started chopping the fruits and vegetables for her breakfast. He turned on Pandora to the Usher station and the RnB filled the room. The main draw, for him, to the house was the kitchen that had speakers placed throughout and the fitness area. He was so caught up in the food he didn't even hear her walk in.

"Is there somewhere I can put my bag?" She asked as she walked in.

He had to do a double take on her because she looked so different. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with graffiti print, it was slim fitting but not too tight, with black sweatpants that scrunched at the bottom stopping right above her purple socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun at the top of her head and it made her neck look delicious. He gulped trying to get himself together.

"Well?" She asked again.

"Oh right. You can just put it in the living room on the couch." She goes and drops it in there then comes back and peeks at what he is making.

"Hey!" She yells when slaps her hand away from the fruit he had cut up and put to the side. "What was that for?"

"You can wait until everything is done first. Go around there and sit on the stool while the master is at work." He says smiling.

"Ok." She says pretending to walk off then quickly stealing a grape and running to the other side to hop on the stool.

"Liv!" He says laughing at her behavior.

"Mmmm. So good." She says popping it into her mouth and chewing it slowly.

He just smiles and shakes his head.

"It's ok for me not to wear shoes isn't it? I don't usually wear them when I'm just hanging out around the house."

"It's cool. Make yourself at home and get ready to taste the best omelet you have ever had in your life."

"Omelet? I don't eat eggs." She said seriously.

He just stops and stares at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm kidding." She says laughing. "You should have seen your face."

"Why do you do that? Do you enjoy the mini heart attacks that you give me?"

"A little bit."

"Give me a break ok. I don't know how much more I can handle." He says turning and cooking the food.

* * *

"Oh my god. This really is amazing." She says taking a bite.

"See, what did I tell you." He sets a glass of juice in front of her then scoots his stool a little closer to her before hopping up.

He didn't know why he did it but it just felt natural.

"Where's yours?"

"I already ate so I'm good."

"Here, you have to taste." She says cutting a piece and putting it on her fork.

"I know what it tastes like. I'm good."

"You haven't tasted this one, just a bite. Please.." She gives him a pout face.

"Ok ok but stop with the sad face."

"Yay." She says excitedly and moves the fork to his mouth. He looks at her for a minute still not opening his mouth. "Open up."

He opens and takes the bite off her fork all while keeping his eyes on hers.

"How good was that?" She says turning and continuing to eat. "So what's the plan for today? Am I hanging with you?"

"Very good, very good." He says licking his lips and admiring the view in front of him. "That was just the beginning though. I didn't have a chance to go to the store last night, do you want to come with me to pick up the food for a late lunch?"

"Umm..I didn't really bring any clothes for the store."

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

"This is just what I wear from the gym to the house silly. My mother would kill me if I went to the store like this."

"You're kidding right? This is one of your jokes?"

"I'm very serious." She says finishing her food.

"You look great Liv." He said spinning her chair towards his. "It's still early and I want you to come to the store with me. Please..no one will see you."

"I don't know Fitz." She says nervously, not feeling sure about going against her mother's rules.

He couldn't believe her, he thought he had been wrong about her being all into her looks but she couldn't even go to the store in sweats. He felt himself getting annoyed so he decided to drop it.

"Whatever. Forget I asked." He said standing.

"Hey, wait." She said grabbing his arm. "Don't do that. Don't run away from me when you don't like something I've said."

"It's fine Olivia, you don't want to go to the store with me. Not a big deal." He says trying to move out of her grasp but she pulls him back down to sit in front of her.

"That's not what I said and if you wouldn't have tried to rush off I could have finished what I was saying. Which was sure I'll go as long as we make it quick." She places her hands in his. "I mean if the offer is still available." She says smiling sweetly.

Fitz had never had a girl talk to him like that and it took him by surprise. He did tend to overreact some times but no one ever cared enough to call him out on it.

"It's still on the table." He stands keeping one of her hands in his. "I can make it quick."

"Ok, I'll grab my shoes. Did you want me to drive?"

"Yeah right, a man should never allow a woman to drive as long as he's able."

"Oh is that right?" She said laughing walking back over to him.

"Yes, now let's go before the world wakes up."

He led her to the garage and opened the door for her when they got to his two door corvette.

"Wow, that's really low to the ground." She said as she got in. "And it seems really fast."

"Don't worry I can handle it." He says as he gets in.

After putting the car in gear his hand automatically reaches for hers, he let's out a low sigh of relief when she doesn't pull it away.

"So what are you making for lunch?" She asks as ride.

"Your choice."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"I want a Cesar salad to start, grilled chicken, asparagus, mashed potatoes and a roll or bread on the side." She said smiling.

"No way you can eat all of that." He says laughing. "No way."

"Yes I can, don't let my size fool you." She says pulling her hand away from his and pushing his shoulder.

"I don't believe you but we will see." He says grabbing her hand again. He had to touch her in some way.

"Hello." Olivia says as she answered her phone.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Rowan said in the phone.

She sat up straighter and pulled her hand from Fitz. He gave her a confused look and she held her finger to her lip for him to be quiet.

"Good morning Dad."

"How was your workout? How long did you swim for?"

"It was good. I went for about two hours."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Yes? Are you talking to me or?"

"Yes, dad I am talking to you. Who else would I be talking to?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Watch your tone young lady and if you're talking to me then you need address me correctly. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir. I wasn't trying to be smart-"

"Then don't be. I expect you will be home by dinner? It's at seven thirty tonight and it's just me and you your mom has to go into the hospital."

"Yes, Sir I'll be there."

"Alright talk to you later." He hangs up.

She doesn't even want to look over at Fitz, she is angry and embarrassed that he even had to hear that conversation. She just looks out the window the rest of the ride.

"Alright we are here. You left off dessert so how about ice cream?" He says as he hops out and opens the door for her. "Liv?"

"Huh. I'm sorry what did you say?" She says getting out.

"Livvie, forget about whatever he just said to ruin your mood. Let me show you a good time today." He says pulling her into a hug.

She lays her head on his chest and takes a deep breath. God he smelled so good and she could feel his muscles through his shirt. She wraps her arms around his waist and looks up at him and bites her lip. She wants to kiss him but she knows she can't so she steps back out of his embrace and leans on the car.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You called me Livvie..no one has ever called me that before."

"So I get to be a first something for you?" He says moving back into her space.

"Mmhm." She says looking up at him.

"I like that..but if we want to beat the crowd we should go now." He says as he pushes off the car and turns to walk off.

"Wait up." She hurries behind him and grabs his hand when she gets next to him.

They get all the groceries for lunch and some snacks for the day. When they got back to the house Fitz put the chicken in some marinade and placed it In the fridge.

They got comfy on the couch and drifted off after about thirty minutes. Fitz woke up first and when he tried to move he realized she was laying on his left side with her leg half way across his body. Her hand was under his shirt and resting on his heart. She moved her leg brushing it over the crotch of his sweats and he could feel himself starting to get aroused. He had to get her up or they would both be very uncomfortable really soon.

"Livvie, Livvie." He whispered as he shook her lightly. "Livvie wake up."

"Hmmm..what is it?" She looks up at him sleepily.

"We need to get up."

"No. I'm comfortable." She says as she snuggles closer into him.

He squeezes her tight then flips them over on the couch and hovers over her.

"That's not fair." She says covering her eyes with her arms and pouting.

"Come on don't be like that."

He uses one of his hands to remove her arm. Before he could think better of it he leaned down and kissed her.

Olivia was completely taken by surprise when she felt his lips on hers but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't what she had be thinking about all day.

The kiss was slow, innocent. He didn't want to push too much, too soon but he needed to taste her tongue, explore her mouth. When he sought entry she gave it to him moving her hands to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. She felt his hand move to her waist and rub underneath her shirt. The feeling of his hands on her skin caused her to instantly to become wet. She moved her hand to his butt and pulled him into her body. Feeling herself getting too carried away she pulled back and put her forehead on his.

"Fitz.." she breathed out heavily.

"I know." He said against her lips after he stole one more kiss. "I should start lunch."

"Yes, you should." She says smiling.

He pushes himself up and holds up a hand to stop her from getting up with him.

"You stay here and rest and I'll get everything cooking."

"Ok." She says laying back down.

He has everything ready in about and hour and the chicken has about twenty minutes left to bake.

"Livvie, wake up." He says shaking her lightly. "The salad is ready."

"Ok, I'm up." She says stretching as she walked to the kitchen.

"No, not in there in here." He says pulling her to the actual dining room with a table.

"You didn't have to set this all up." She says looking around at the table set for two with water glasses and tea in the middle.

"I know but I wanted to." He pulls her chair out then sits next to her.

"So how do you like the salad?"

"It's great. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Where are your parents? I've been here since nearly five am and I haven't seen them yet." She says turning to him.

"It's just me and my dad and he travels a lot so it's just me most of the time." He says shrugging.

"So it's usually you in this huge house all by yourself?"

"Yeah pretty much, it's not too bad though." He lies as he shifts in his seat needing to switch the subject. "What about you? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Don't be offended but why do you act you know..like a princess all the time?"

She busts out laughing uncontrollably. It was one of those real laughs that she felt in her stomach.

"What? Why are you laughing?" He says laughing with her because he couldn't help it.

"It's just that I think it's funny to hear that's the impression you got from me." She says calming down. "To answer your question though, I don't think I act like that at all. I think a lot of people take the fact that I'm reserved and stick to myself as me being stuck up but that's not the case at all."

Fitz opens his mouth to speak but the time goes off in the kitchen.

"Hold right there for a minute I want to finish this conversation but I need to grab the food."

"Ok. Do you want help?"

"No I got it, just relax."

He comes back with two plates and sets them on the table.

"Are you always this sweet?"

"Only for special people." He says quietly. "So if you aren't a princess why act like one?"

"Back to that huh?"

He nods.

"Ok, the real reason I stick to myself is because I have a lot of pressure at home to do everything exactly right, no mistakes. When you get other people involved they tend to slow me down but I don't think I'm better than anyone. I do compete to be better than them academically. But take Abby for example, I've gotten in trouble twice this week because I've let her slow me down. I love her to death but she doesn't really think about how her actions affect those around her. You know?"

"Yeah I know. I'm glad you're not how we all pictured you but I'll keep your secret. No one will know how awesome you really are." He says smiling.

"Same goes for you Mr Jock." She says nudging him.

The rest of lunch they eat and chat. When they finish she helps him with the dishes.

"It's almost four I should be going.." She says putting on her shoes.

He wants her to longer but he knows that she has to leave.

"Yeah you should. Let me grab that bag for you." He stands and grabs her bag.

They walk out to the car and she opens the trunk for him to put the bag into. She stands leaning on her door waiting for him.

"I had a really great time with you today." He says hugging her.

"Me too. I wish I could stay longer.." she says hugging him back.

He pulls back and puts his finger under her chin. She leans up and kisses him slowly, teasingly then gently tugs his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Stop teasing me." He says in a raspy voice, putting his hand behind her head and pulling her lips back his. They kiss until there is no air left and they are forced apart to breathe.

"You should go." He moved his hands up and down her back.

"I should."

He moves back and she gets in.

"See you later Livvie. I'd like to text you if that's ok."

"That's more than ok. Can I have one more kiss?" She asks kind of shyly.

He smirks. "Of course beautiful." He says leaning in her window and giving her a soft kiss.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Olivia was on cloud nine when she got home. She had a extra pep in her step when she got to dinner. Her smile faded quickly when she saw her dad's face and she knew she had done something wrong or forgot to do something.

"Hey dad. How was your day?" She asks tentatively.

"It was good up until I go to look for your weekly class assessment about an hour ago and it was in my inbox."

Shit! She yells at herself in her mind. She knew she forgot to do something.

"I don't know why you pick now to start slipping on what has been instilled in you since birth. The little mistakes that you keep making are mind boggling. Three times in one week Olivia?" He says shaking his head. "I told your mother this would happen but no she said and convinced me otherwise."

"Dad, I forgot with the game this week-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Olivia." He said waiving his hand at her.

"It's not an excuse. I am simply explaining the facts that impacted the documents not be submitted to you."

"You know what I just heard? Excuses. Hand over your phone. You will get it back Monday afternoon. Clearly you are distracted."

"What?! Why?" She shouts louder than she meant.

"Who are you yelling at? Do I look like one of your little friends?" He yelled across the table.

"No, Sir. I jus-"

"You don't disrespect me ever Olivia!"

"I apologize for yelling dad. However, I am seventeen, don't you think it's time you stop talking to me like a child?"

"Maybe I would stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one. Now hand over your phone now." He said sternly trying not to yell again.

"Can I at least text a few people and let them know I won't have my phone?" She says knowing she couldn't convince him not to take it.

"Absolutely not. Take it out right now and turn it off."

"Why can't I do that? Does everything have to be so extreme with you? I do everything you ask of me and do it well but do I ever get any credit?" She stops trying to get herself together. She doesn't want to cry in front of him. "No, I don't get anything but punished for the very few mistakes I do make."

"Do I get credit for feeding you? For paying your car note? For giving you a roof over your head? No, you know why because that is what I am supposed to do. Guess what, you are doing what you're supposed to do. Now give me the phone and go put your plate away. You are done. You can forget leaving this house the rest of the weekend too."

She nods and pulls her phone out and before she turns her phone off she sees a text from Fitz and she feels her heart break. She sets the phone on the table and gets up and leaves.

When she gets to her room she let's the tears she had been holding in fall. She couldn't stand her father. She was on the verge of hating him. She laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Monday came before she knew it and she was up earlier than she wanted to be so that she could follow her dad into school. She hadn't spoken to him since dinner on Saturday night unless he spoke directly to her.

She waited outside of first period to see if she could catch Fitz before the bell rang but he didn't come into class until right before the bell and he wouldn't even look at her. After class she tried to stop him but he moved to fast. She saw him standing with Harrison and Huck on her way to the pool and decided to approach him there.

"How are things with Ms Fancy?" Harrison asks.

"They are non existent. I thought I made progress on Saturday but I guess I was wrong." He says looking off in the distance.

He had been feeling like an idiot the rest of the weekend waiting on a text back from her that never came. He had never connected with a girl the way he had with her and it felt so natural. It burned him though because she hadn't even thought about him and it killed him, though he would never admit it. He sees her approaching and looks down at his magazine like he was reading it.

"Hey Fitz can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm kind of busy right now." He says not looking up from his magazine.

"I'm just need a minute..please."

"Look, Princess isn't it? My man said he was busy so why don't you go diva yourself into someone else's conversation." Harrison said dismissively.

She waits for him to say something, anything but he just gives her a blank stare. She nods then takes a step back and walks off towards the pool.

She was grateful to be in the water again. It masked her tears, her fears and insecurities. It was the only place she felt completely at home, her sanctuary. Her focus was off and her mind drifted to him as she swam. Why did she think Fitz would be any different? Of course he didn't care about her, why would he when he could have anyone. Maybe she was the only one who felt anything, was it just in her head?

She swam until she had nothing left, until she literally had no breath left in her body. Grabbing the edge of the pool tiredly she pulls her goggles up and she notices someone standing at the edge in front of her and she looks up meeting the gaze of the person she had been having dreams about all weekend.

"Hi." Fitz said handing her towel.

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Til we meet again..

PS. If you are reading Anything for you it's coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**To save any confusion Rowans name in this story is Rowan Eli Pope with her mother being the only one that calls him Eli. Enjoy...**

* * *

"Hi." Fitz says holding a towel for her.

"Hi."

She leans on the side of the pool and lays her head on her arms still trying to catch her breath. She wanted to get out but she was had no energy to even move.

"Livvie, are you ok?" Fitz says kneeling next to her.

She looks up at him and gives him a little smile.

"Here," he says extending his hand to her. "Let me help you out."

Olivia grabs his hand and allows him to help her out of the water. He wraps the towel around her and hugs her close.

"You came to see me?" She says quietly as she looks up at him.

"I did." He says with a small smile.

They stand there for a minute until she grabs his hand and walks him to the secluded hallway near the locker room and sits against the wall on the floor. He stands there and she pats the space next to her urging him to sit with her. He does and she grabs his hand intertwining their fingers.

"I've been thinking about you since I left on Saturday." She says quietly.

"I don't believe you.." He says looking at her sadly. "I text you at least five times."

"I figured as much but I didn't have my phone..don't have my phone."

"So you weren't ignoring me?"

She shakes her head no.

He let's out a huge breath. "What happened to your phone? Why didn't you come tell me? You had to know I was missing you..I thought you didn't care." He caressed her cheek.

"I care. I forgot to do something and my dad completely overreacted, took my phone from me and grounded me. I tried to look you up on Facebook but you don't have a page..I was stressing all day yesterday." She looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll give you my email address that comes straight to my phone just in case. Your dad is.." He trails off not wanting to offend her.

"He's an ass. You can say it Fitz. Everyone already knows it, I'm used to it. Speaking of him, shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Not yet, I still have twenty minutes. Do you know when you will get your phone back?"

"He said this afternoon but who knows with him. He loves trying to teach me a lesson especially when I yell back at him." She laughed.

"You yelled at him? I wish I had been there to see that." He said laughing with her.

"No you don't, it got pretty heated. You should probably go. I don't want you to be late."

"What if I said I didn't want to go?" He says as he pulls her closer. "I want to stay here and hold you and talk to you to make sure you are good."

"Fitz." She says as she gives him the 'yeah right' look.

"Ok, you're right. I do want to go to practice but I want to make sure you're ok too." He says smiling at how well she could read him.

"I'm fine now that I have talked to you. Now, go be great."

"Oh now I'm great?" He says moving inches away from her mouth.

She smiles and nods.

He kisses her softly on the lips and gets up.

"That's all I get?" She says pouting.

"Livvie, I really do have to go babe. I still have to change." He says pulling her up off the floor. "I don't want Coach making me do sprints. Can you wait for me?"

"I'll wait for you but we need to be discreet. If my dad finds out-"

He covers her mouth with his kissing her with everything he had in him. Trying to kiss away any worry that she had not caring about being late. He breaks away and looks in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Livvie, I'll do whatever you need." He gives her a little peck. "See you soon."

She leans against the wall and smiles. She felt like her heart was going to explode from all the emotions running through her. She shakes her head trying to come down off cloud nine and goes to get her things.

* * *

"Good practice guys. I set up the film from last week's game in the locker room so that you can watch it. Before you leave I need three things from that tape that you saw you could work on.."

Fitz stops listening when he sees Olivia walk through the gym doors. He shakes his head at the contrast in her appearance now and what it was on Saturday. She was once again completely over dressed but it was cute. He noticed some guy catch her arm and when she turned smiling at him he felt himself getting jealous.

"Grant!" Coach Pope yelled breaking him from his thoughts.

"Uhh..yeah Coach?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah I heard. Film, notes and free throws before we are out of here. Got it." Fitz said in a cocky tone.

"You missed the four laps around the gym for the attitude. Hit it guys." He said blowing his whistle.

They all groan and start their laps.

Fitz goes to start his laps when he sees Olivia hugging whoever that guy was and he feels like being a jerk.

"Hey Harrison, when we get by Olivia I want you to knock me into that dude standing next to her."

"Alright, lets do it."

They jog around the court and when they get by the dude Harrison pushes him like he was horse playing and he knocks the guy clear on his back with Fitz landing on top of him.

"Shit, my bad dude." Fitz says as he helps him up. "You alright?"

"Oh my god, Ethan are you ok?" Olivia says looking him over.

"I'm fine Olivia. Don't worry about it."

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?" Fitz asks looking at her.

"I'm sure you are just fine." She says not even looking at him.

"Like that?" She didn't even acknowledge him. "Ok." He says running off.

"Hey Ethan, I'll catch up with you tomorrow I need to talk with my dad." She says watching Fitz run off.

"Ok, see you tomorrow."

She walks towards her father's office. She tries to make eye contact with Fitz but he won't look at her. What's up with him? She thinks to herself.

"Hey, dad do you have a second?" She says standing at his office door.

"For you, always. Come in. What do you need sweetie?"

"Well..I was wondering.."

"Olivia. Use your words. I know I taught you to never start a sentence until you have it completed in your head. I hate when you drag your words."

"Yes, Sir. I wanted to know if I could have my phone back now."

"Did I say Monday afternoon?" He asks trying to remember.

"Yes dad, you did."

"Ok, I am a man of my word." He stands and goes to grab her phone out of his briefcase. "Remember to always honor your word. You are nothing without your word. By taking this phone I expect that you will stick by your commitments. Correct?"

"Yes, dad."

He hands her the phone.

"I have some work to do tonight so I will be getting out of here late. Can you handle feeding yourself?"

"Yes, I can manage that dad." She says trying to hide her excitement.

He looks her over curiously sensing something was off with her but he couldn't pin point what it was.

"Ok, well I'll see you later."

She nods and leaves.

* * *

As soon as she is gets to Abby's she text Fitz.

Liv: Dad is working late. Dinner?

Fitz is in the locker room watching tape when he hears his phone vibrate in his locker. He reads the text from Olivia and no matter how upset he wants to be with her for dissing him he can't be. He still wanted to see her.

Fitz: Dinner out to eat or at my house?

Olivia smiles and bites her lip when she reads his text.

Liv: Take out at your house?

She's nervous, she didn't want it to seem like she wanted to just go to his house but she did want to see him alone.

Fitz: I like the way you think. Almost done. Meet at my place in thirty and we can go from there.

She smiles at her phone.

"Hello, earth to Olivia!" Abby yells.

"Huh, what's up Abbs?"

"What the hell was that? Who are you texting smiling like that?"

Olivia refocused and cursed herself for getting carried away. She wasn't ready to share what she and Fitz had yet. She didn't even know what they were but she knew she enjoyed being around him.

"No one. Just a old friend from my other school."

"Oh ok." Abby says eyeing her suspiciously. "Anyway, what happened with Mark Friday? Please tell me that you didn't sleep with him."

"No Abby I didn't sleep with him!"

"Don't act like it's such huge deal that I asked when you hooked up with earlier last week."

"Hey, I had a lapse in judgement." She said laughing. "But no more. I told him we were done until he wanted to be serious. I refuse to be dragged around like some booty call. Guess what he had the nerve to say to me."

"What?"

"That he wasn't ready for commitment. I swear I almost slapped him in his damn mouth and I would have if he wasn't so damn pretty." She said laughing.

"Now that would have been funny." Abby laughed with her.

"So how are things with you and David? You two go all the way yet?"

"Close but I get nervous and stop when we get to that point."

"Nervous? Won't you be his first as well?"

"Yes but still. You don't get it."

"How don't I get it? Me and Mark were each others first. If you two are in love go for it. Make sure you are safe though." She says seriously.

"Thanks mom." Abby says sarcastically.

"I'm not joking Abby and get on birth control because sometimes you get carried away and you don't want to end up pregnant."

"I hear you. I hear you."

Olivia's phone goes off and she sees a text from Fitz saying that he was at home.

"Hey Abby we'll finish this later but don't be afraid it's not awful and talk to him he may have the same fears as you." She gives Abby hug as she leaves her house.

* * *

Olivia pulls into Fitz driveway and parks beside his corvette. She doesn't see him so she shot him a quick text.

Liv: I'm outside.

"Hi." He says embracing her.

"Hi."

"Have you been out here long?" He says looking down at her.

"Not at all. I just got here. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok, where are we going?" He says walking he to his car.

"I was thinking Chick-fil-a."

"I can go for that."

They get back and sit at the bar. Fitz stayed close to her but he was quiet and more reserved.

"Is everything ok?" She says looking over at him.

"Why do you ask that?" He says not looking at her.

"I know we haven't known each other longer than a week but I can tell when your energy is off. I don't know how but I can feel it when I'm around you so please don't act like somethings not wrong."

"It's nothing." He says letting go of her hand and going to throw his food wrappers away.

"Since you don't want to be honest I guess I should just show myself out." She says standing.

"Huh? Why are you leaving?"

"I've been with someone who I let lie and be dishonest with me because I wanted to be with them no matter how bad it was for me but I won't do that again. So I'm leaving before I get in too deep with you."

"Livvie wait." He says boxing her in at the counter. "The truth?"

She nods.

"The truth.." He pushes off the counter and walks into the living room sitting on the couch and she sat next to him. "Truth is that it pissed me off the way you dissed me in front of that dude today in the gym." He says looking at his hands in an terse voice trying to keep his attitude in check.

"Fitz, look at me." He doesn't move. "Look. At. Me."

He looks at her.

"Did we not say we would be discreet?" She asks looking in his eyes.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Fitz we were in the gym with my father one hundred feet away. I don't want him to see me showing any type of feeling or reaction towards you. We discussed that."

"But you can hug that other dude right in front of him?" He didn't understand her reasoning.

"So were you upset with me "dissing" you or me hugging Ethan?"

"I don't want to hear is name Olivia." He says getting up. "Yes we talked about that but why is it different with him." He says as he paced the space in front of her.

She stands and blocks his path causing him to stop.

"It's different." She starts as she pushes him on the couch and straddles his waist. "Because when I'm around you I can't help the way my body reacts. I can't help but stare."

She kisses the side of his neck and below his ear whispering, "I can't help kissing you..touching you..tell me you don't feel it too."

Fitz swallowed hard and all the anger he felt started to drift away.

"But." She hovers right above his lips. "If you can't handle keeping this quiet.." She tugs his bottom lip into her mouth. "..If it's not worth it to you. Let me know now before you break my heart."

Fitz was blown away by her aggressiveness. He hadn't seen the sexy tease side of her yet but he was enjoying it.

"I can handle keeping it quiet." He says putting a hand around her lower back and the other one right between her shoulder blades. "What I can't handle.." He pulls her to him. "Is other guys touching what's mine. I've never been good at sharing."

"So I'm yours now?" She leans back giving him a look.

"You've been mine since the first time I saw you. You just didn't know it yet." He says smirking.

"You are so cocky." She says as she tries to get up.

"Uhh uhn, come here."

He pulls her back to straddle his lap and takes her face in his hands kissing her slowly. He breaks apart for a second looking at her then leans forward like he was going to kiss her again and when she got close he pulled back smiling.

"Stop playing." She says moving her mouth back to his hungrily.

Things were heating up and she was grinding into him and her hands went to the side of his shirt and she pulled it halfway off when he stopped her hands.

"Liv slow down." He said looking in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She looks at him confused.

"Why are you trying to take off my shirt?"

"I don't know I just thought..nevermind." She tries to get up but he won't let her.

"You thought what? Talk to me, we are going to be a open book with each other remember?" He says leaning down looking into her eyes.

"I don't know..things were getting hot and heavy. I figured we were going to hook up." She said looking across the room.

"I don't want to hook up with you, are you crazy?"

"Well that's obvious, can you let me up now?" She says as she tries to get up again.

"Livvie listen to me. I don't want to hook up with because you deserve better than that. You mean more to me than just a hook up. I want you to be mine and not in the sense of having you in the bedroom. I want your heart and soul." He lifts her head up to look at him. "And if in the process of me finding out everything about you, you decide you want to take it a step further then we will but it sure as hell won't be on a couch and it won't be us hooking up, ok?"

Olivia felt butterflies from the words he had just spoken to her. How could someone this incredible come out of nowhere right when she needed it? How did he know? It was fate she decides. He could have easily taken advantage of this moment and taken her right on this couch but he actually cared. It had been so long since someone genuinely cared about her. The feeling was a little overwhelming in a good way.

"Ok." She smiles. "I'm sorry I-"

"Shh, don't. This is going to be a learning experience for both of us. I've never had a girlfriend before but I am hoping that's what you want to be to me."

"I would love to be your first girlfriend but I have to ask. You have been with a girl before right?"

"Yes, Liv." He says tickling her. "I haven't ever cooked for a girl or spent anytime with one outside of hooking up. You're the first, so be patient with me. I'm probably going to be jealous and sometimes not communicate with you like I should but I promise to keep getting better."

"I can work with that." She gives him a light kiss. "I should be going."

"Ok." He stands keeping her in his arms then sets her on her feet. "When can I see you again?"

"You see me everyday at school silly." She says as she walked back to the kitchen to get her shoes.

"You know that's not what I mean." He stands behind her boxing her in between him and the counter.

"I know." She says turning and smiling. "But I don't know, I have a meet Wednesday and study group on Thursday but I'm sure we will find a way."

"You promise?"

She leans up and kisses him. "I promise."

After gathering her things they walk to her car.

"I will text you later, don't go to sleep until you hear from me." She says playfully as she grabs his collar then gets in her car.

"I won't. Get home safe."

* * *

When Olivia gets home she is surprised that her mother was home.

"Hey mom what are you doing here?" Olivia says walking into the living room and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I got off early. How have you been baby? I feel like we don't talk anymore."

"That's because you are always working. I'm good besides dad always being on my case. I am really starting to dislike him mom."

"I'm working on moving to days so I can see you more and be here to keep things good between you two. He told me you yelled at him. I know he is tough on you but you know better than to disrespect you father."

"I know and I apologized but he is suffocating me. I can't be perfect all the time."

"I know honey and I'll handle that with him. We love you Olivia and just want to instill a good work ethic in you."

"I know."

They both look up when they hear the door opening.

"What a surprise. Hey Honey." Rowan says as he walks in the livingroom and gives Maya a kiss. "Hey, sweetie." He says as he gives Olivia a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey dad." She says gathering her things to go to her room.

"Olivia hold on a moment." Her mother says. "Eli, I wanted to take a minute and go over some things with you regarding Olivia."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"She feels like you aren't giving her the space she needs to grow. You know make mistakes and learn from them?"

"Maya this sounds like a conversation for me and you not the three of us." He says standing.

"Sit back down now Eli or I swear." Her mother says in a stern voice.

Olivia was so shocked she didn't even want to look at either one of them. She had no idea what was happening between them but the tension was thick.

Rowan sits back down and clears his throat. "Ok Maya, you have my attention. What do you suggest we do to change that? Let her run wild and show up late and not turn in assignments?"

"You know that is not what I mean but I do think she is allowed a hiccup every now and then. Instead of jumping to punish her without hearing her out, how about you listen and talk about what happened then discuss what could have been done differently? At the rate you are going now Eli you will have pushed your only child away with no chance of getting her back by Thanksgiving. Do you want that?" Maya asks.

"Of course not. I think we can do that. Is that something that you think would help sweetheart?" He says turning to Olivia.

"Yes dad it is."

"Alright then that's settled."

"Not so fast, if something happens and I'm not around don't do anything drastic with punishment until I put my two cents in. I've given you majority rule over most of the decisions concerning her but she's my daughter too." She says as she put her arm around Olivia.

"I know that Maya. I'll be sure to include you. Olivia, this doesn't mean I will stop being tough on you but it does mean I will give you a little more space to grow. Ok."

"Yes dad."

"You can go get ready for bed now."

"Good night." She says standing giving them both a kiss on the cheek and heading up stairs.

When she is out of earshot Rowan turns to Maya.

"I don't appreciate being ambushed like that."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate your behavior towards her. She is doing very well and I won't let her be brought down by your attitude. Come on," She says standing and grabbing his hand. "I made you some dinner."

"Fine. Did you at least make me some pie?" He says getting up with her.

"Maybe." She says laughing.

* * *

Soon after Olivia leaves Fitz feels that emptiness inside of him. He turns on the music in the kitchen and looks up something new to try and cook. Outside of basketball, cooking was his favorite thing to do. It helped him pass the time. He waited for a text from Olivia but it never came so he finally just went to sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up in good spirits from her conversation with her parents the previous night. She stretched and got ready for school. She hung out in her car until it was time to go to class. She sees Fitz and walks over to him pretending to bump into him.

"I'm so sorry, please excuse me." She says in a seductive tone rubbing his arm.

"No, no, excuse me." He says laughing. "Good morning Livvie." He says giving her a hug.

She steps back out of his arms and he gives her a weird look.

"Fitz we are in the middle of school." She says looking around.

"Oh.." He says placing his hands in his pocket to keep them from touching her. "I brought you something. Can I give it to you really quick?"

"Ooo a gift! I love gifts!" She says excitedly.

"Calm down. It's not that great." He grabs a zip lock bag out of his backpack. "I couldn't really sleep..so I made these cookies and I thought you might like some."

She looked at him and noticed how sad he looked and grabbed his hand pulling him to the classroom they used for studying and pushed him up against the door attacking his lips.

"Mmm..you know a thank you would have been fine too." He says panting.

"I liked my idea better." She says smiling. "Now tell me why you couldn't sleep."

"I was waiting on your text.."

"What?" She says looking at him confused.

"You said don't go to sleep until I text you but I never heard from you. I figured you probably got busy though."

"Omg, Fitz I totally forgot. When I got home my mom was there then my dad came-"

"It's ok Livvie, it really is. We should really get to class though it's almost time for the bell." He says avoiding her eyes and looking at his watch.

"Right." She says giving him another kiss. "Thanks again for the cookies and call me next time."

He nods.

She peeks out the door and walks out when she sees no one paying attention.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly and before he knows it he's on his way home. He couldn't wait to talk to Olivia it sucked seeing her all day and not being able to interact with her. He goes in the House and puts his bag on the couch when he hears movement in the kitchen.

"Dad, you're back. Are you going to make my game on Friday? You know I hit the game winner last week."

"Not a chance Fitz but your cousin is going to finish out the school year with us until his mom gets her shit together. So make him feel at home."

"Who?" Fitz says angrily. "I don't want to have to look out for some kid."

"Fitz if I recall correctly I'm actually two weeks older than you." His cousin comes in drying off from the pool.

"Jake?"

* * *

**A/N: Let me know you think! This story has been my obsession as of late, which you can probably tell with all the quick updates but I'm sure y'all don't mind ;) Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**A/N: Can I just say I LOVEEE and Appreciate all of your reviews especially the ones about Jake lol Keep the predictions coming too because some of you were spot on others gave me a idea that made me switch what I was originally going to go with. Anyway, Enjoy..**

* * *

"Jake?"

"What's up Fitz, how have you been! It's been forever." He walks over and gives Fitz a pound.

"I know, so you're going to be staying here? Sweet!"

"Yuup. This place is huge and I love that pool. Perfect for my training."

"That's right, you're the next Michael Phelps, how could I forget."

"Well boys I have to go catch this flight. Jake, I'll tell you like I tell Fitz. Do what you have to do but don't fuck up. You got that?"

"Yeah I got it. When are you getting back?"

"When I get back, don't question me." He says walking out of the room.

"Your dad is fucking crazy." Jake said laughing.

"Yeah he's something." Fitz says shaking his head. "What are you getting into tonight?"

"Nothing, getting settled."

"I'm going to call the guys over and we can get on the game. They be psyched that you are here for the long run."

"Cool. I'll go get changed."

Within a hour Harrison and Huck were at his house and they were already arguing over who got the most girls.

"Harrison, weren't you banging some cheerleader last year when I was here? What happened with that?" Jake asked.

"She dumped his ass that's what happened." Huck said laughing.

"Screw you Huck. I've gotten more girls than you this year."

"So, you still got dumped." Huck continues laughing.

"Whatever man. So Fitz, spill the beans on operation Princess."

"Umm..nothing. That's off the table now." Fitz said trying to shut the subject down.

"Wait what?" Jake asks.

"Nothing. Just drop it." Fitz says angrily.

"Fitz is going to date the coaches daughter to piss him off then cheat on her after he sleeps with her." Huck said completely ignoring Fitz' request.

"Holy shit. That's some dirty ass shit. I love it." Jake says as he gets up to get more pizza.

"I'm not doing it anymore that was childish and I'm over it." Fitz said panicking that Jake now knew his stupid childish plan.

"Yeah whatever you say Fitz. Just know when she finds out she's probably going to kill you." Harrison says laughing. "I gotta get home before my mom trips. Let's bounce Huck."

"Hey douche bags, do me a favor and don't repeat that plan ever again. Idiots." He said angrily. They possibly ruined everything because they couldn't keep their mouths closed.

"Damn, my bad. I thought you were still going through with it." Huck said apologetically.

"Get out." He says standing and pointing to the door. "I swear if that plan ever gets out you'll both regret it."

They shake their heads at him and leave.

"Where'd everyone go?" Jake said as he came into the livingroom.

"They had to go." Fitz says annoyed. "About that plan-"

"Don't worry about what I think Fitz. I've known you were a dog for a minute now."

"Like I was saying that plan isn't happening so I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again." Fitz said completely ignoring his dog comment.

"I've already forgotten the whole thing." Jake said eating his pizza.

"Yeah ok-"

He stops when his phone vibrates.

"I gotta take this. Do what whatever I'll see you in the morning. Run at five?"

"Yeah I can do that."

Fitz jogs upstairs to his room and answers the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." She smiles into the phone.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he lays out on his bed.

"I'm stretching. What about you?"

"Mmmm stretching huh?" Fitz says as he feels himself growing in his pants.

"Yes, stretching..I'm pretty flexible too.." She says in a low voice playing along with him.

"You are trying to kill me aren't you?" He asks putting a pillow over his now evident hard on.

"Hey you started it." She said laughing.

"I missed you today. Come over and give me a kiss." He whined.

"I missed you too and I would but I have a swim meet in the morning."

"I wish I could be there with you. What time will you be back?"

"Actually, it's a two day meet. I thought it was one day but it's not. Mom and I are going to stay there overnight."

"What!" He exclaimed sitting up.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked not understanding why he was yelling.

"What's wrong is I won't see you for two days. Why didn't you mention it? I would have made it a point to come see you." He says sadly.

"I know..I almost forgot myself but I'll be back before you know it and I will call you before I go to sleep."

"It won't be that bad I guess. Are you coming to the game Friday?"

"Of course I will be there, is that even a question?"

"I guess not when your dad is the coach."

"You know I'm there for you too, right?"

"You don't have to say that because you're my girlfriend now. It's not a big deal."

"Stop, let me support you..I want to." She says hoping that he would allow her to be there for him. It didn't go unnoticed by her that his father was never around and he seemed to be by himself a lot.

"Ok." He says smiling. It felt good to know that someone would be there for_ him _and not just for his ability to win games and draw in crowds. "Since I won't see you tomorrow I want you to spend the next hour telling me everything about you."

"Everything?" She says laughing.

"Yes, everything."

"Let's see what I can squeeze in during that time frame because there's a lot to tell."

"I'll take anything I can get."

One hour turned into two and Olivia had to get to bed to make sure she wasn't too tired for her meet. She told Fitz more about her in that two hours than she had told her ex in two years of dating. She felt like she could open up more with him. They said their good nights and hung up.

* * *

Fitz spent most of the morning showing Jake where everything was at school. They spent the longest time at the pool while Jake talked to the swim coach about everything he could think of.

"Can we move on now Jake?" He said growing impatient.

"This is a important conversation baby cousin. Relax."

"Stop acting like we aren't the same age dickhead. I'll be outside until you are done with this swim bullshit." Fitz said annoyed as he shoulder checked Jake on the way out.

"Fitz! Hey Fitz!" He heard Harrison yell when he got outside.

"What's up guys." He says giving them a pound.

"Are you still pissed about last night?" Harrison asked curiously.

"As long as you guys keep your mouths closed I'm good. So what are y'all doing out here?"

"Hanging out waiting on the bell to ring so that we can grab lunch. Are you still stuck with swimmer boy." Huck laughed.

"Yes and it's driving me crazy. He's on his own after this though. He can meet me after practice or find his own way home. As a matter of fact let's just go get lunch now." Fitz pulled out his phone and text Jake he'd see him later.

"You know you're the worst cousin ever right?" Harrison says as the walk to their cars.

"Oh well."

The day dragged on and he was beat after practice. He didn't know how Jake made it home but he was already there when he got there. He was cranky and practice ran late so he was really in no mood to socialize or be a host yet every time he looked up Jake was near him.

"Look, I don't want to be rude but I'm not up for conversation right now." Fitz said when he sat down at the bar with his plate.

"Who is she?" Jake asked laughing.

"What?"

"The girl that has you in your feelings, who is she?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really? You forget that you were never good at masking your emotions." Jake says as he maneuvers around the kitchen making a salad. "You've been checking your phone all day, I saw the way your face lit up when your phone rang last night, so again I ask who is she?"

"Is it really that obvious?" Fitz asks laughing.

"To me it is but not to those clowns you hang out with. So why are you so pissy? She hasn't called you or text you today has she."

"Nope, not once." Fitz says quietly.

"Wow, little cousin she has you wide open doesn't she? Have you ever thought to call or text her first?"

"I thought about it but I don't want to be that guy. I want her to want to talk to me."

"You are that guy anyway, whether you are texting her or not, might as reap the benefit of I don't know actually talking to her. Serious question though, Is she good in bed?" Jake says smirking.

"Fuck you, Jake." Fitz says getting up and heading to his room.

"What?! It's a legitimate question!" He yells after him.

Fitz slams his door and lays on his bed. He couldn't believe Jake but he should have known that that was the first place his mind would go. Maybe I should text her he thinks to himself. "Nope, guys don't text girls first." He mumbles to himself as he puts a pillow over his face.

* * *

Olivia and her mother hit the road early that morning. The meet was three hours away and Olivia went back to sleep as soon as they got in the car. When they finally got there she changed and they headed to the meet. All of her Qualifying swim heats were finished by three thirty which left the evening for them to go shop and eat.

"Mom, did you really need all of these shoes?" She asked as when they got back to the room after their girls day.

"One of those pair of shoes are for you too!" She laughed.

"One out of a million."

"Since when did you start wearing Chuck Taylors anyway?"

"Umm..I don't know, I wanted to try something different. A friend suggested it."

"Oh really, a friend huh? A boyfriend maybe?"

"Maybe." Olivia says biting her finger.

"Spill. Is he cute?"

"Mom!" She yells.

"What I'm just asking." She says laughing. "I think it's cute. Just be careful guys can be jerks. I know we have already had this discussion but protect yourself while you are out there."

Olivia nodded knowing exactly what she meant and was grateful that she didn't go into further detail.

"I'm going to turn in, my first heat is in the early in the morning and I'm tired."

"Good night honey." Maya says getting up and going to the bathroom.

She texts Fitz to let him know she was going to sleep.

Liv: Good night Handsome. I miss you.

He responded instantly

Fitz: No phone call? :(

She laughs at his obvious whining through text.

Liv: Babe, I'm drained.

Fitz: I've been waiting to hear your voice all day..

"Hi."

"Hi." He says smiling. "I miss you too and I know you are tired so thanks for calling."

"Of course I called but only because I needed to hear your voice too."

He can't wipe the grin off of his face.

"Good night Livvie."

"Good night Fitz."

She hangs up and lays back on her pillow with a silly grin on her face and goes to sleep.

* * *

Olivia was laying in her bed Friday morning still trying to get her energy back from her swim meet. She hadn't spoken to Fitz since Wednesday and it wasn't because she didn't want to but more of the fact that she was extremely busy. She couldn't help but feel a little sad that he hadn't text her either. She debated not texting him at all but she really liked him and didn't want to play games. She felt like if she texted him and he didn't respond then she would know where they stood.

Liv: Hey.

When Fitz felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he prayed it was Olivia. He hadn't heard from her in a couple days and when she wasn't in first period her got worried.

Fitz: So you are alive.

She reads his text and laughs.

Liv: Barely..

Fitz: Where are you? Why haven't you text me?

Olivia shakes her head. "Guys." She says to herself.

Liv: Why haven't you text me?

Fitz: Touché. Are you still coming to the game or are you too..idk what's wrong with you again?

She laughs.

Liv: If you had text me you would know lol

Fitz: Sad face.

"Hello."

"Did you just type sad face." She said laughing. "That was the cutest thing ever."

"I missed your laugh." He says ignoring her question.

She blushes and smiles big. "Really?"

"Yes. Are you sick? I can bring you soup."

"I'm fine. A tad tired but fine. I'll be at the game don't worry."

"What about the after party?" He says smiling.

"Only if my very handsome boyfriend will be there."

"He might show up. Hey I need to get back in class. Can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you either babe. Bye."

He stands outside of class for a minute trying to gather himself. She called him babe and he loved it. He wanted to call her back to ask her if she would say it again but he could wait until he saw her later tonight.

* * *

Olivia and her mother arrived at the game earlier than they did last time which allowed them to see her dad before the game.

"Hey dad, good luck tonight!" Olivia says as she gives him a hug.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Break a leg." Maya says laughing.

"Thanks honey. You two look beautiful as usual. I would ask what's next but let me guess you're going over to Abby's?"

"If that's ok with you dad."

"Yes, yes that's fine but I want to do something as a family on Sunday so as long as you're home by then."

"I'll be back Sunday morning."

"Alright, well you two are distracting me."

"We are going, have a good game Eli." Maya says over her shoulder.

They find their seats and she searches for Fitz on the court. When she finds him she stares at him until he finally looks up at her. She discreetly smiles and winks at him.

Once he saw her he knew it was going to be a great game. The wink she gave him made his knees weak and seeing her laugh when the ball hit him in the chest because he wasn't paying attention softened his embarrassment.

They won the game easily and Fitz put up MVP numbers as usual. He didn't care about game ball tonight though, he was ready to get home and wait for her to show up. He would wait for her forever but he hoped he would never have to.

* * *

"Great game Fitz, well what I saw of it." Jake said as they were all sitting around listening to music and playing a card game.

"Thanks man. Can you at least try to show up on time next game and stay all four quarters?" Fitz said as he kept watching the door. He couldn't wait to see Olivia. It had been too long since he last touched her, kissed her.

When he saw her walk in he let out a breath. She looked beautiful and comfortable. She changed from her fancy outfit and was now wearing skinny jeans, a tight fitting purple v-neck shirt that was cut just right showing off her beautiful breasts and some black and purple Chuck Taylors. He smiled knowing that the chucks were added just for his benefit from their conversation earlier that week. He excused himself from the table and went over to greet them.

"Hey Abby, Olivia, thanks for coming." He says not taking his eyes off of Olivia.

"Thanks for inviting us." Olivia said sweetly.

"Let me take your coats." He asks as he takes their wet coats and hang them in the closet next to the door. "It's really coming down out there isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Olivia responded biting gently on her bottom lip.

Abby looked between the two and shook her head.

"I'm going to go mingle while you two do whatever it is that you two are doing." She says as she walks off.

"Hi."

"Hi." He says smiling.

They walk to the kitchen and he grabs her a drink.

"Can I give you a hug? No one's in here." He says leaning back on the counter next to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." She says moving in front of him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He pulls her into him and hugs her tightly. She felt so perfect in his arms. He leans down and inhales her scent.

"You smell so good."

"Really? I feel like I smell like rain." She says looking up at him.

"Yeah well that too." He says laughing.

He leaned down to kiss her when they hear someone coming and move apart.

"Hey Princess." Harrison says as he walks in the kitchen and sees Olivia.

"Shut up Harrison." Fitz says giving him a look.

"My bad, didn't know that she was your girl." He says smirking.

"She's not but that doesn't mean you don't need to respect her."

Olivia feels her heart get heavy when he says she's not his girl. She looks away not wanting to show the hurt on her face.

"Harrison get your ass back in here so I can finish destroying you." Jake says as he walks in.

"Jake?" Olivia says when she sees him.

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing here?" Jake says as he walks over and hugs her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She says smiling as she hugs him back.

"I'm actually staying here with my uncle until school is out. I'm sure you've already met my cousin Fitz right?" He says with his arm still around her.

"Fitz is your cousin? I guess talent runs in the family." She glances in Fitz' direction and she swears she sees steam fuming off of him.

"Jake don't you have a game to play or something." Fitz says with a attitude as he gripped the counter so that he wouldn't rush over and rip her from his arms.

"That's right. Hey I'll catch up with you later Liv! Great seeing you." He says as he jogs off toward the living room singing "We are the Champions".

She starts laughing and for the first time Fitz wants to punch his cousin in the face. Who did he think he was hanging all over Olivia like that. He stood there quietly staring at her as other people came in and started talking to her. As soon as he had the chance he grabbed her by the hand and brought her upstairs.

When they got to Fitz' room he sat on the bed and watched her as she walked around looking at the trophies and pictures he had up. All he could think about was how she knew Jake and why he felt comfortable enough to hug her. He didn't want to sound jealous but she had to know how he was feeling. He couldn't take watching her anymore. He needed to touch her, feel her, know that she missed him as much as he missed her. Yeah he suggested they take it slow three days earlier but He needed to connect with her on another level, feel her on that other level.

"Come here." He says in a low voice.

She turned and smiled at him. After toeing off her shoes she walked to stand in front of him. She ran her fingers through his hair and he closes his eyes leaning his forehead on her stomach enjoying the contact.

He pulls her down on his lap and the look in his eyes made Olivia shiver. He pulls her mouth to his kissing her hard and when she gasped from the sudden movement he slips his tongue inside. He rolls them over laying her on the bed, keeping their mouths connected, he knees her legs open and moves in between them. He moves his hand under her shirt and she moans in his mouth at the contact of his warm hand on her body. Sliding his other hand under her lower back he grips her ass tightly pulling her into him. She breaks their kiss trying to catch her breath and he moves his mouth to her neck sucking and kissing it.

"Fitz.." She breathes out heavily trying to get his attention.

He ignored her and sucked right below her ear.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third." She said more sternly this time as she pulled his head up by his hair.

"What are you doing? I thought we were taking it slow? I have a lot of will power but if you kiss my neck like that one more time..I won't be able to stop..." She says warningly.

"Livvie, you are so fucking sexy." He says smiling down at her. "Who said I wanted to stop?"

He grinded his hard member into her and leaned down next to her ear, "Does it feel like I can stop?" He kissed her neck, slowly grinding into her again sliding his hand to the unbuckle her pants. "Are you wet for me baby?" He asks as he slides his hand in her pants. He reaches her core and she was soaking. They both moan when he moves a finger inside of her and pumps it slowly.

"Fitz.." She moans his name out. "I need you now.." She says pulling his lips to hers, teasing him with her tongue.

He removes his finger and licks it. "You even taste good.." He says leaning up and unbuttoning his pants.

"Fitz what are you-" Jake stops mid sentence when he sees Fitz on the bed, he can't see who the girl was but he was happy some one was getting some. "Shit my bad, let me lock this for you." He says locking the door and leaving.

Fitz falls on the bed next to Olivia and sighs loudly as he feels himself going soft.

"Guess that's ruined.." He says not even turning to look at her too afraid to see the disappointment in her eyes.

She climbs on top of him and starts kissing his neck. "Let me help un-ruin it then."

"Liv?" He looks up at her surprised.

"I guess you didn't hear me before when I said I wouldn't be able to stop.." She whispered in his ear licking his ear lobe before sitting up, pulling her shirt off and throwing it across the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it. I went back and forth on whether or not I wanted to take them all the way and still can't decide. Y'all let me know what y'all want. Olitz taking the next step or is it too soon? I can do either one. Thanks for reading. Til next time..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: HUGE THANKSS for all your input on what you guys thought was the best next step for them. I went with the majority. Enjoy..**_

* * *

"Liv?" He looks up at her surprised.

"I guess you didn't hear me before when I said I wouldn't be able to stop.." She whispered in his ear before sitting up, pulling her shirt off and throwing it across the room.

"Mmm..Livvie.." Fitz says as he licks his lips and sits up. "..Wait.."

"What?" She leans back and looks at him.

"Wait..I can't do this." He says moving from under her, standing up and going to get her shirt off the floor.

"Ughh." She moans out loudly and falls back down on the bed. "What is your problem Fitz?"

"Please don't be mad. I know I started this but it was for the wrong reasons." He moves back on the bed sitting against the headboard and pulling her up. "Put this back on so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk." She says pouting as she pulled her shirt back on.

"So you don't care about the real reason I was trying to have you in my bed a couple days after I said we should slow down?" He said looking at her questionably.

"Of course I care." She says with an attitude upset that he was making her seem like she was the only one going full speed less than 2 minutes ago.

"You aren't acting like it."

"Whatever Fitz. Say what you have to say." She says growing impatient.

"How do you know Jake? You two seemed pretty cozy." As soon as he said it he wanted to take it back.

"What?! So that's why you wanted to have sex? To prove I wasn't his or that I was yours? What is wrong with you?" She says standing and looking at him.

"With me? What's wrong with you? It's not like you've been acting like you are mine. You don't text or call me then the first time we are in the same room together you are all over him!?" He yelled from the bed.

"Wow. First, I need you to calm your attitude. Second, I'm not sure of the type of girls that you are used to dealing with but simply hugging an old acquaintance does not equate to me wanting to be with them. Third, last time I checked a relationship was a two way street. If you want to talk to me is it too much for you to text or call me?"

"I didn't mean to have a attitude but-" He started.

"No buts Fitz. What are we doing here? Are we exclusive? Is it you and me because if it's _us_ then I expect you to text me, call me, shit even FaceTime me whether I do it first or not. Why is that so hard for you?" She says as she looks at him from across the room.

"It's embarrassing.." He says not looking at her.

"What's embarrassing?" She walks back over to the bed and sits next to him leaning her head on the back of the headboard.

"The fact that I don't even know the rules of texting and calling in a relationship. Or the fact that I don't even know how to express to the person I feel like I'm falling for how much she affects every part of my being."

"I'm right here Fitz and you don't have to hide or being embarrassed with me. If you can't be yourself with anyone else, ok fine but I _need_ you to be real with me. If you miss me, know that I'm probably missing you too." She scoots closer to him and snuggles into his side leaning her head on his shoulder. "You aren't winning any points by keeping that to yourself or losing any by letting me know. That's what people who play games do and I don't want that to be us."

"I feel that if I text you every time I think of you that you would run away...I want to share everything with you and I'm not sure if that's what you want. I want us to be exclusive because I can't stand the thought of someone stealing my time with you." He says turning and looking at her.

"I want that too." She says smiling. She couldn't believe how incredibly sweet he was. He was completely oblivious to the effect her had on her.

"Even after tonight?" He asked unsure of how she took his attitude.

"Yes Fitz. I don't scare away that easily plus I think I'm falling for you too." She says honestly.

"Yeah?" He says smiling.

"Yeah." She says running her thumb over his lips. "So don't worry about Jake or anyone else. No one can steal me away from you."

"Can you tell me how you two know each other?" He asks a little tentatively not wanting to start things up again.

"We met at the AAU Jr Olympics over the summer. I joined his swim team late but we traveled to meets together towards the end of summer. We were cool with each other and always joked around after practice and at Swim Meets. Nothing big, just hung out a bit while we swam."

"Oh." Fitz said dejectedly.

He didn't like that Jake got to spend time with her, that he met her first and possibly spent mlre time with her than he had. He didn't want anyone joking with her especially not his cousin.

"What did I just say Fitz?" She says kissing him lightly. "No one holds my attention like you."

He looks her in her eyes and is about to say something when he phone goes off.

"Shit, it's Abby. I forgot that there were people here and that there is a get together downstairs! You completely pull me into a zone.." She hops off the bed and walks into his bathroom and fixes her hair and lip gloss. "Your room is huge by the way."

He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating if now would be a good time to tell her about the very dumb plan he made up. He finally gets the courage to just tell her and put it out there.

"Hey Liv." He calls from the room.

She comes out of the bathroom with a finger over her lips and singaling that she was on the phone.

"What? No that was nothing." She says into the receiver as she slips on her shoes. "Are you sure? We just got here."

He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. He wasn't ready for her to leave.

"You aren't leaving are you?" He asks sadly as he kisses her neck when she hangs up.

She turns in his arms and wraps her hands around his neck. "I gotta go Abby isn't feeling well." His face drops. "But..I was thinking I could come over and swim in the morning, nap then we could go do something fun if the weather permits?"

"Just us all day?"

"Mmmhmmm." She says nodding.

He pulls her body into his and kisses her softly. "Ok. You should go down first then I'll head down and walk you both out."

Olivia makes it downstairs undetected and goes to find Abby.

"What do you think is wrong?" She asks Abby when she sees her in the bathroom downstairs.

"I don't know. I think I ate something wrong but I need to just get home and lay down."

Abby said after she rinsed her mouth with the listerine that was on the sink.

"Ok let's go then. I have to be up early to swim anyway. Do we need to get you a plastic bag? I don't want your throw up in my car." Olivia said as she walked with Abby to the door.

"Relax, I am not going to throw up in your precious Prius."

She looked around and didn't see Fitz. Where was he? She thought to herself.

"Come on Liv, what are you waiting on?" Abby asked by the door.

"I..uhh..nothing. Let's go." She says walking out the door behind her.

She feels a pang of sadness hit her as she drove off. She wanted to see him one last time but he must've gotten stopped on his way through the crowd. She feels her phone vibrate and she is tempted to turn around and go back. She knows it's him, she didn't need to see the screen to tell, she could feel it. Fighting the urge, she continues driving towards Abby's house.

"Thanks again Olivia."

"No problem. Get in bed and rest." Olivia says as she snuggles under the covers finally reading the text from Fitz.

Fitz: I had to play mediator to two people guessing you couldn't wait?

Liv: I didn't want to take a chance on Abby getting sick again and throwing up in my car..

Fitz: Understandable. Go to sleep beautiful I want you well rested for tomorrow and I need to kick some people out.

Liv: K. Good night babe.

Fitz: I love it when you call me that..Night.

She bit her lip and stored that bit of information in her mind for later use. She tried to go to sleep but she found herself reflecting on her conversation with Fitz earlier that evening. She wondered how a guy as sweet as him made it all these years without one serious relationship. He was handsome, disciplined, in amazing shape and unlike some of the guys on his basketball team he was incredibly smart. What was it is about me? She wondered to herself, that made him change everything that he usually did and begin to fall for her. She felt her core start to ache as she remembered the feeling of his fingers deep inside of her. She let a low moan and prayed Abby didn't hear her.

"You ok down there Liv?"

"Ahem..Yeah I'm fine." She says crossing her legs and forcing herself to count sheep until she falls asleep.

* * *

Fitz woke up early as usual. He was too excited to sleep very long. Olivia would be over in half a hour and would be there the whole day. Nothing else mattered to him. Not even the half dressed cheerleader that tried to tiptoe past him like he was some statue. He was going to have to sit down with Jake and give him some house rules. What if Olivia had walked in when she was walking out? He didn't want her around that. He looks at his phone when he it vibrates on the counter.

Liv: I'm outside.

He smiles and shakes his head. He asked her to text him when she was on her way and of course she took that to mean text when you get in the driveway.

"Livvie, this is not texting when you are on your way." He says opening the door for her.

"I know but I forgot." She says pulling him by the waist of his sweats.

"I guess I can let you slide this one time." He says leaning in close to her.

She raises up on her toes and gives him a soft kiss.

"Come on so I can do a quick swim then cuddle with my favorite." She turns and pops the trunk so that he can grab her bag.

"Will I ever be able to convince you to put your bag in the back seat?" He says laughing.

"Nope. I don't think so."

They walk down to the pool and he leaves her there while he goes and lifts weights.

After an intense forty five minute workout he goes to see of she is done. She pops up out of the water right when he walks through the door. He can't help but smile at how silly she looks with her goggles and swim cap.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks as she lifts her goggles to the top of her head.

"You." He says simply as he sits at the edge of the pool.

"Come in with me." She says gesturing to the water.

"No I don't want to get wet."

"Fitz you are alredy wet from sweat..come get in with me please." She says pushing her bottom lip out pouting.

"You know I can't say no to that face Livvie."

He kicks off his shoes and socks, pulls off his Under Armour workout shirt and drops his basketball shorts to ground.

"Is the water freezing?" He asks as he readjusted himself in his sports tights.

"Get in and find out yourself." She says smiling.

He jumps in cannonball style making sure he splashed her.

"Fitz! You are going to pay for that!" She yelled when he came up from under the water.

"Oh yeah?" He pushes her to where her back is against the side of the pool. "How exactly am I going to pay?"

"You'll see." She says as she puts her arms around his neck pulling his forehead to hers.

He reaches up and removes her swim cap and googles in one swoop and her hair falls to her shoulders.

"How mad would you be if I dunked you in the water right now?" He asks playfully.

"I don't think theres there's a chart out there that could accurately describe the level of anger that a black woman reaches when she gets her hair wet unwantedly." She said seriously.

"So I guess I shouldn't do this then?" He says as he dips her down and the almost touches the ends of her hair.

"Fitz." She says warningly. "I am not even joking with you."

"Ok, ok." He says laughing. "Note to self, never wet Livvie's hair."

"Mmhmm much better." She nods and pulls his mouth to hers kissing him slowly. She licks his lips and tries to part them with her tongue. As soon as he does she teases his tongue with hers until she can't hold back anymore and starts kissing him with everything she has. She feels his body tense when the door to the pool area opens.

"Fitz, don't you have a room?" Jake says walking in disgusted at the site in front of him.

Fitz breaks the kiss and places his forehead back on hers and sighs. He completely forgot that Jake might come swimming this morning.

"Technically this is one of my rooms." Fitz says turning around and putting his arm behind Olivia.

"Olivia? You and Fitz? Wow. Would have never guessed." Jake says shaking his head.

"Why what's wrong with that?" She says while pushing herself out the pool and smiling when Fitz decides to give her a hand by placing his hand on her ass and giving her a push. "Thanks Fitz you helped me a lot."

"That's what I'm here for." He says smiling pushing himself out the after her.

"Nothing wrong with that. Just saying I didn't think you two matched that's all."

"Yeah well we are kind of keeping it quiet so if you don't mind not mentioning it that would be great." Olivia says as she dries off and throwing her warm up bottoms back on.

"Quiet? Why?"

"Just beca-" Fitz started to get out trying to stop Olivia from giving the real reason bit she cut him off.

"Because he plays for my dad and he would not be happy about that."

"Your dad? Rowan is the new basketball coach?"

She nods.

"Rowan is the new basketball coach." He says again giving Fitz a look finally connecting the dots.

Fitz sends him a pleading look behind Olivia's back and Jake nods.

"Well if you are around at lunch time we should all grab lunch."

"We will think about it." Fitz says grabbing his things and opening the door for Olivia to walk out.

"Enjoy your swim." She says over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He questions when she heads in the opposite direction from him.

"I was going to the lock room to shower."

"You can use my shower." He says grabbing her hand. "I can wait until you are done."

"You sure? I don't mind the one down here."

"Yes. I don't want you too far away. Today is our day remember?"

"Yes I remember. Let's go."

They get upstairs and she starts the water in the shower and walks back in the room.

"I didn't bring any nap clothes..Do you think I can borrow one of your shirts?" She says biting her lip.

"Uhh..yeah. Let me find one."

"Just place it on the sink. I'm getting in the shower."

He must've looked through thirty shirts trying to find one that wasn't too long or wasn't too short and was the right color. He needed it to hang just right. When he finally found it she was getting out the shower.

"Geeze are you making the shirt out there?" She called from behind the bathroom door.

"Sorry, here." He sticks the shirt in the door and waits for her to grab it.

As soon she saw the shirt she smiled. It was one of his team t-shirts and it was purple and black her favorite colors. He amazed her with his thoughtfulness.

"Thanks babe." She said walking up behind him and placing her arms around his waist as he grabbed his sweats out of his drawer.

"I'm glad you like it." He runs his fingers up and down her forearms.

"I love it. Hurry up and shower before I fall asleep without you." She gives him a squeeze then jumps on his bed and grabs her phone off the night stand next to it.

"You better not." He jogs to the bathroom and showers quickly.

She starts to rethink this whole nap idea when she sees him come out of the bathroom with no shirt and his sweat pants hanging low on his waist clearly showing that he wasn't wearing another under them. If that wasn't proof enough, the very distinct outline of his manhood hanging in his pants, was. She was going to have to work extra hard not jump his bones.

"You stayed awake." He says smiling and sliding under the covers with her.

"Yes, I did but barely." She places her phone back on the night stand and moves to lay on his chest. "When we wake up I want to know everything about you."

"Ok but there is not much to know. Right now though, I want you to go to sleep in my arms, where you belong." He squeezes her tight placing his hand on possessively on her ass and they both fall asleep.

He was awakened by the vibrating of her phone. He thought it was the alarm so he grabbed it to press snooze. When he looks at it there's a picture of her leaning up and kissing some guy on the cheek while he hugged her from behind. The contact was listed as Mark something with a heart emoji next to it. He was so close to throwing the phone against the wall and offering to buy her another one but he wasn't sure if she had backed it up lately. He tosses the phone down loudly hoping it would wake her up but it made her just move in closer to him. He removes her arm off his waist and gets up.

"Babe..comeback." She whined half sleep.

"I need some water." He lied leaning down and kissing her forehead softly.

"Ok, hurry back."

He goes downstairs and sits at the bar fuming.

"You look like you have been having sex. Where are your damn clothes?" Jake asks.

"Chill, no ones having sex."

"Oh right, you did that last night." Jake says laughing.

"Nope. Wrong again. Mind your damn business."

"Oooh someone's pissy. Shouldn't you be happy though? Got a beautiful girl in your house no parents and she seems to like you too. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that stupid fucking plan I made up and how I don't know how to break it down to her. What if she leaves me?" He says placing his head in his hands.

"You want me to tell her? I'll break it down nicely." He says smirking.

Fitz' head pops up immediately. "Hell no Jake. I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Insecure much? Trust me I don't want her. I want that red head friend of hers. Liv is like a little sister to me. Which is why you need to tell her soon. I don't want to see her get hurt. She really is one of the good ones." He says sincerely.

Fitz doesn't know if he should be grateful or pissed off that Jake was talking about her like that. He knew who she was and what she was worth. Jake didn't know the real Olivia, not like he did. All he knew was "friend" Olivia and that's where he needed to stay in the friend zone minding his business.

"It's not that simple." Fitz says getting up and grabbing a gatorade out the fridge.

"Stop over thinking it. She is going to be pissed either way. Just tell Olivia the truth. I'm sure she will appreciate it." Jake says as he finished his grapes.

"Tell me the truth about what?"

Fitz gulps hard and his throat goes dry when he sees Olivia standing behind the refrigerator door with her arms crossed.

"Ummm..." He chokes out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest. Let me know what you think! Til next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions! Hope I got this right! Enjoy..**_

* * *

"Tell me the truth about what?"

Fitz gulps hard and his throat goes dry when he sees Olivia standing behind the refrigerator door with her arms crossed.

"Ummm..." He chokes out.

"That's my cue to leave." Jake says getting up and leaving the kitchen.

"Liv, can we go upstairs? I promise to tell you everything, just not here."

"Uhh, sure." She says side eyeing him. She had a bad feeling in her stomach the whole walk up there.

He leads her to the bed and sits next to her, keeping her hands in his and kisses the tops of them.

"Fitz.."

He knows he needs to quickly come out and say it but it's was easier thought than done. The way she looked so nervous made him want to tell her a lie, tell her it wasn't something bad like she thought but he knew eventually it was going to come out and it would hurt her more if it didn't come from him.

"Livvie, do you remember the first time I saw you in the gym with your dad?" He starts off slowly.

"Yeah...So."

"I was kind of pissed off at your dad and came up with a plan to get him back for being a jerk.." He pauses suddenly losing his nerve.

"What was the plan Fitz?" She says nervously almost afraid to ask.

"The plan..." He clears his throat. "The plan..was to get you to date me to piss him off then do something to embarrass you both." He says quickly then looks away.

He looks up at her and can see every emotion as it goes through her mind on her face. The first was shock, quickly going to anger then moving to the one he dreaded the most. Hurt. She removes her hands from his and when he reaches for them she pulls them back.

"Liv.." He says as he moves closer to her.

"No.." She says almost falling off the bed try to get away from him.

She stands and walks over to her bag pulling out her warm ups and starts getting dressed. She doesn't try to stop the tears, theres no point. After putting her pants on she can't get the zipper open on the jacket. The tears were blinding her and no matter many times she wiped them away they kept falling. He comes over there to try and help her but she yanks it away from him and continued to struggle.

"Let me help you Livvie." He pleads standing in front of her. "Don't call me that." She responded coldly.

He takes the jacket out of her grasp and unjams the zipper then hands it to her. She pulls it on and sits down to dig her shoes out of her bag.

"So you are really going to leave and not say anything about what I just told you?" He says kneeling next to her.

"What is there to say Fitz? I don't mean anything to you! I'm just the butt of some joke between you and your friends!" She says between sobs.

"You know that's not true. I'm sorry I made you feel that wabag I was a insensitive idiot, You have to know that."

"I don't know that. I don't know anything, I don't even know you." She pulls on her shoes. "It all makes since now. The way you just stood there on Monday and let Harrison disrespect me.." She stops when her voice starts break. ".. you didn't even say anything."

"And I was wrong, I can admit that. Liv, wait.." He stands when she does and grabs her wrists.

"Don't touch me."

"Ok, ok." He says letting her go and placing his hands on the wall on each side of her head keeping her there. "Can we just..can I have one minute. You and me stand here for one minute, I'm not the jerk that you hate, I'm just me and you're just you."

"Fitz I-"

"Please..Just one minute." He begs.

She drops her bag and leans back against the wall and looks up at him. "One minute.."

He let's out a breath. "Okay."

They lock eyes and she tries to pull herself together but the tears wouldn't stop. He moves his thumbs to her cheeks and wipes them as they fall. She was so beautiful and it made physically sick to see her this way. The hurt, disappointment and hint of regret in her eyes becomes too much for him and he can't stop his own tears from falling. He falls to his knees and wraps his arms around her waist and cries.

"Don't.." She moves down on her knees in front of him and puts her hands around the back of his neck. "Babe..please stop." She didn't know how else to react she may be hurting but seeing him this upset made her hurt even more.

"I can't lose you." He says looking into her eyes placing a hand on the side of her face. "You have become a part of me.." He runs his hands down her body trying to remember everything about her, every inch, every crevice and never let it go from his mind. "I want you..now that I know you, I can't be without you."

He pulls her into a kiss it's slow and apologetic. He keeps her lips close to his, "Say you'll be back Livvie..that you won't give up on us, not yet."

"I-I can't..I-"

"You're all I have..all I want." He says as he pulls her into a hug.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath inhaling his scent, still fresh from his shower earlier. He was all she had too but could she trust him? She wasn't sure that she could. Her mind was saying run but her heart was saying stay.

"Can you give it a day?" He pulls back grabbing her hands and looking at her. "Think about this..us. If when I see you tomorrow you say we aren't worth a try then I'll leave you alone. I promise."

She quietly gets up, grabs her bag, phone, keys and walks out the door leaving him alone, without a second glance. She needed more time, needed someone else's opinion because she wasn't ready to make that decision on the spot and she deserves that.

Maybe this is how my life is supposed to be he thinks to himself. Why wouldn't she be like everyone else? No one else gives a shit about me, why would she? What's the point on it all? He asks himself. There was no point he decided, not anymore. He gets up and changes into a jeans and a t-shirt, grabs his keys and storms out the door downstairs.

"Fitz, stop. Where are you going?" Jake says stopping him from getting into his car.

"Get out of my way Jake." Fitz says angrily.

"No, you are running on too many emotions to drive." He puts his hand out. "Give me the keys."

"Get out of my fucking way Jake!" Fitz shouts.

Jake crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Fitz swings at him and punches him in the jaw. Jake smiles licking the blood from his lip and ducks the second punch. He wraps Fitz in a bear hug from behind pushing him into the wall in the garage.

"Stop. I don't want to fight you but if that's what you need, if you need to be angry I'll fight you Fitz." Jake says letting him go. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true. You aren't alone anymore, you got me. You and I have always been the ones alone with no parents, no one to care, no one to go to but we still make it somehow. You think no one will miss you if you go do something stupid but you're wrong. You're the only brother I have left." He walks over and wraps his arms around Fitz' shoulders. "Let me be here for you because without you I'm all alone too."

Fitz stands there with his hands by his side still balled in fists. He feels guilty for trying to take on the one person who has proven his brotherhood to him, and the only family he has. Slowly he starts to let go of his pride and calm down. Jake lets him go when he feel him relax and Fitz hands him the keys.

"Come on." Jake says opening the door. "I got this new app that gives a new recipe a day and I know you can't wait to try the one for today." He says laughing.

Fitz wipes a tear from his face and chuckles. "Oh yeah? I think I have that app too." He says walking in the towards the kitchen.

* * *

Olivia was sitting in her car in her drive way trying to mask her puffy eyes. When she got out of her car she steps in a puddle and she chuckles at how she didn't even notice the gloomy weather this morning when she left. There could have been a hurricane and all she would have seen was him. She closes her eyes and leans on her car trying not to cry at the thought of him.

"Olivia! Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

She takes a deep breath and shakes him out of her mind. "Nothing dad, I'm coming in."

She grabs her bag and walks into the house.

"Is mom here? I need to talk to her." She says looking around.

"She got called in."

"Of course she did." Olivia says feeling her eyes begin to water again.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me too you know."

"Not about this dad." She says shaking her head.

"Hey," He says catching her arm as she tried to walk off. "I'd like to try. Ok?"

She nods.

"Ok, you get comfy on the couch and I'll meet you there in two minutes."

She grabs the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around her as she sits on one end.

"I think we are ready now." Rowan says setting a big bowl of popcorn on the cushion in between them.

She smiles at the fact that he remembered her favorite comfort food. "Thanks dad."

"Of course. Now lay it on me." He says clapping his hands and turning towards her.

"There's this guy.." She glances up to see if he is giving her a look and when he isn't she continues. "That I really like but he did something that I don't know if I can or should forgive."

"For me to be able to give you better advice I need to know what he did."

"He approached me to try and date me with the intention of using me but he says that once he got to know me he called the whole thing off."

"How did you find out about it? One of his friends?"

"No, he told me himself."

"But you don't believe him?" Rowan asks trying to get her to open up more.

"I don't know what to believe dad. I'm so confused." She says starting to get get emotional.

"Well sweetheart, if he was trying to continue to play games he wouldn't have told you the truth. Think of how hard it must have been to carry that burden around after he got to know you, maybe he really was feeling the pressure and knew it was worth the risk of losing you to make sure that you heard the truth from him. How did he react when you left? Was he as broken up as you?"

"He pleaded with me to think about it for a day then let him know if I'm truly done. He even cried dad and said he didn't want to lose me. I've never seen a guy cry before especially over me."

"Sounds like he is in love Liv." Rowan says then and leaves the thought hanging out there for a minute before finishing. "And I think love allows for forgiveness don't you?"

Olivia stares at her father unable to believe the advice he was giving her. Was she in love? She knew she felt more for Fitz than she had ever felt for Mark but is was too soon, was it?

"I can hear you thinking Olivia. Don't try to talk yourself out of it because it's written all over your face. Wait until tomorrow if that makes you more comfortable but let him know that you forgive him and take your time to get to know each other again. Make it clear that you won't tolerate any more games but life's too short to hold back. Anything can happen and you could lose that opportunity."

"You really think that dad?"

"Yes because that look in your eyes, that feeling you're feeling, only comes around once in a life time and I know because that's the look and feeling I have when I see your mother." He says smiling and standing up. "So how did I do?"

"You did great dad. Thank you." She says getting up and giving him a big hug.

"I'm glad I could help."

"Hey, hey. What's going on in here?" Maya asks as she walks through the door.

"It's handled." Rowan says as he lets Olivia go.

"Yes dad helped me out a lot." She gives her mother a kiss on the cheek then runs upstairs to lay down.

"What did I miss?" Maya asks once Olivia was upstairs.

"Our daughter is growing up and becoming a young woman." He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Come, I'll tell you about it over ice cream."

"Eli you know you aren't supposed to be having too many sweets."

"Give me a break Maya. I just saved our daughter from a crisis. I deserve this ice cream." He says laughing.

* * *

Fitz made the dessert perfectly. He takes a picture of it and immediately sent it to Olivia forgetting their current circumstance. He sends a quick follow up text to apologize.

Fitz: Sorry, I wanted to share and my mind immediately thought of you.

"Hey let's get out of here and go to that basketball game you asked me about earlier this week." Jake asks when he notices Fitz going back to that dark place and tries to prevent it.

"I don't know."

"Go get dressed now. We are going. I'll call Huck and Harrison and get them to meet us there."

"Ok."

When he is finished getting dressed he sees a text from Olivia.

Liv: It's ok... It looks good, very good. Goodnight.

Was she going to sleep this early? It was only six. Then he realized that was probably her way of saying don't text her anymore and he feels himself getting upset again.

"Jake?" He says looking around when he gets downstairs.

"In the livingroom!"

"Hey I'm not feeling going to that game anymore I think I'm going to stay here." Fitz says jumping on the couch and placing his feet on the table.

"I figured you would say that. That's why I brought the boys here."

The doorbell rings.

"Here they are now." Jake jumps up and runs to the door.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Harrison asks walking in the house.

"You should see the other guy." Jake says laughing.

"You're right the other guy looks worse." Harrison said once he saw the cut on Fitz' cheek.

"Shut up." Fitz says laughing.

"Seriously, were you guys fighting?" Huck asked.

"Something like that. Fitz explain to them about Olivia."

"Princess? What's she got to do with anything?" Harrison asked.

"First, you're going to stop calling her that. Second, she is my girlfriend and not because of any stupid plan. I really like her and I decided to tell her about the plan and she didn't take it very well."

"Wait, so you told her about the plan and she beat both of you guys up? She must be some type of secret ninja." Harrison said laughing.

"You really are a dumb ass." Fitz says laughing. "If she takes ne back we aren't hiding in front of you guys anymore and if I hear one princess joke you can expect to look like Jake."

"Damn Fitz, you're hooked aren't you? I bet you haven't even slept with her yet, have you?" Huck asked.

"How can you tell?"

"Because if you had you would've been smashed Harrisons face in." He says laughing.

"So Fitz has it bad for a girl. I'm shocked." Harrison says seriously.

"Imagine how I feel." Jake says. "I think I'm still in shock but he is and I'm happy for him."

"Alright so we are watching the game. Where's the food?" Harrison asks.

"You are always hungry!"

They all laugh and kick back joking the rest of the night. Fitz was grateful that he had these guys to help take his mind off of his broken heart. By the time they left he was beat. He went to his bed and laid on the side Olivia was napping on earlier, snuggled in close and went to sleep.

* * *

Olivia hadn't left her room once since she got there earlier. She had twenty five missed text messages and she only answered the one that Fitz sent earlier. Her heart was aching for him more now than it ever had before. She hated herself for it too. She was supposed to be mad, to be angry and she expected her parents to cosign with that but her talk with her dad made her miss him even more. She was afraid that if she took him back too quickly that he would think it was ok to hurt her but that couldn't be true because he had always considered her feelings when they were together. He had two opportunities to go all the way and expose the whole plan and embarrass her but he didn't want. If he truly didn't care he wouldn't have done that. She sighs and throws a pillow over her head.

Knock knock.

"Come in!"

"Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?" Maya asks as she takes a seat on the bed.

"A little better." She says sadly.

"You are missing him huh?"

"Dad told you?"

"Mhmm."

"What do you think?"

"I think he is completely right." She says rubbing the top of Olivia's head. "Don't let pride and fear get in the way of something real. It doesn't mean that you weren't upset or that you're weak. It means that you know what you want and you think it's worth a second chance, worth the effort. Your dad said he could see the love in your eyes and he is right honey. I saw it when we were at the hotel, the way your whole body lit up when I said boyfriend it was obvious. There's nothing wrong with that either honey. Your dad and I met in high school and I've never loved him more. Plus, he knows who is really the boss around here." She says laughing.

"Thanks mom. I'm really glad you came to see me and I'm kind of glad you were gone today." Maya raises her eyebrows. "Only because it gave me a chance to hear dad's point of view when before I wouldn't have even asked him."

"Oh ok. I can deal with that explanation." Maya laughed. "Speaking of your dad, he said we would start our family day a little later tomorrow because you had somewhere that you needed to go first?"

"Yes, I think I do." She says smiling.

"Ok, make sure you get a light snack before you actually fall asleep since it's too late to eat a full meal now. Tomorrow we will leave around one when you get back." She kisses her only the forehead and stands. "Goodnight Livia. I love you."

"Good night mom, love you too."

When her mother left she felt more tears threatening to fall. Only this time they were happy tears. As much as her parents frustrated her with the pressures of being great when she really needed them they were always there to support her. She may not agree with their overbearing parenting when it came to school and her activities but they did make an effort to be there for her when they saw she was hurting and she was thankful for that. She knew what she wanted to do about the situation and she knows it's the best choice for her and with that decision made she slept like a baby.

* * *

The next morning Olivia put on her favorite skinny sweatpants, a thin long sleeve v neck and her new shoes she bought over the week. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and applied a tiny bit of foundation and headed to Fitz' house. She was more nervous now than she was before he told her about the plan. What if he changed his mind? What if he's moved on? She starts to panic and almost turns back towards her house but she's already there. She walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell praying they weren't sleep at seven am.

"Olivia do you realize what time it is?" Jake says opening the door drying off from the pool.

"Yes, I was wondering if Fitz was up?"

He steps to the side to let her in.

"Yeah we came back from our run about thirty minutes ago. He's probably got his head phones in. Go up there and see."

"Okay, thanks Jake." She says walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Olivia?"

"Yeah?" She turns back to face him.

"Take care of him ok? He has a really good heart and it seems like you bring it out of him more but you need to protect it like will yours."

"Don't worry Jake I'll take care of him." She says giving him a small smile and heading up to see him.

She knocks and when there is no answer she walks in slowly. He is laying on the middle of the bed with his arm thrown over his eyes with his head phones blasting. She couldn't make out the song at first but when she gets closer she smiled at his song choice. She quietly slips her shoes and jacket off and slips on top of the covers with him placing her head on his heart. She feels him tense then relax.

"Livvie?" He says stopping the music. "What are you-"

"Shhh..let me talk first." She says looking up at him. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. I was very close to calling a quits to this whole thing and bury my feelings deep inside for however long it took to get over you. Then I realized that the day I would get over you would probably never come and do you know why?"

He shakes his head.

"Because as far as my heart is concerned you are it for me, Period. I know that's a bold statement considering the length of time we have been together but it's the way I feel. I'm not saying I want us to go get hitched tomorrow but I did want to be honest with you about how deep my feelings are invested in being with you."

"I want to continue to take it slow and I want to get to know you, everything about you. I want to know why you love to cook, who taught you how to cook, why you love the game of basketball, why you have these gatherings but you don't allow alcohol anywhere near them and more about your childhood. I want to know these things but I want you to want share them and trust me enough to know that I would never hurt you with any of that information. Can you do that? Can you allow me in?"

"Yes I can do that. Let me just say how grateful I am that you chose me. I don't think I've ever had anyone do that before. I apologize for the way things got started between us but I'm thankful that it brought me to you and what we have. You say you realized I was it for you? You've been it for me since the moment you came over and spent a day with me and I will spend every day from now, until you're tired of me, showing you that. I'm not perfect and I won't pretend to be but I promise not to hurt you intentionally. We will fight and have disagreements but I think if we talk we should be able to resolve them right?" He asks as he rubs he back slowly.

"Right." She says kissing his chest softly and smiles slightly when she feels him shudder underneath her.

"I've been wanting to say something to you since Friday night." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss. "I love you Livvie, I'm in love with you."

She opens her mouth to say it back and her breath is caught in her chest.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know and the only reason I didn't say it yesterday is because I didn't want you to think I was using it as a ploy to get you to stay." He squeezes her close to him.

She scoots up close to his mouth and pulls his bottom lip gently in her mouth teasing him while keeping her eyes locked on his. She let's it go and kisses up his jaw to his ear and whispers, "I love you too Fitz, I'm in love with you too." She leans back and looks in his eyes and kisses him again.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" She asks shyly.

"I would go to the end of the earth with you if you wanted me too. As long long as we are together and by together I mean not hiding from our friends. Your father doesn't have to know but the rest of the world will know where my heart is." He said giving her a smile that made her knees weak.

"I agree, I love you and I don't care who knows. We can hide it from my dad until the season is over then I don't care if he likes it or not. Although, I think he may be more receptive that I thought." She smiles back and slides back down to lay on his chest.

"Can you put that song back on that you were listening to when I walked in without the headphones? I've been listening to it too.."

He unplugged his headphones and pressed play.

_**"I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby. I'm lost without you, can't help myself. How does it feel to know that I love you baby. "**_

He hugged her tightly to his body and smiled as the song played throughout the room.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to drag out a win me back session over a few chapters so I tried to express all of their feelings in this one. How did I do? Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Til next time.**

**PS. Let me know some date suggestions that you have? It's been awhile since I've been in high school so I don't remember what we did lol **

**Song is Robin Thicke "Lost without You"**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the date suggestions please keep them coming! Yall have some good ideas and don't be surprised if they end up within a chapter! Enjoy..**_

* * *

Monday came and Olivia was excited to see Fitz again. After their talk yesterday she felt happier than she had ever felt before. Since she didn't have to follow her father this week, Abby rode to school with her. She made sure that Abby was up on time so that they wouldn't be late.

"Morning Abby!" Olivia said happily.

"Really Liv? Why are you so Damn happy on a Monday morning?" Abby asked annoyed as she got in the car.

"Because I am Happy." Olivia smiled. "I have something to tell you."

"Spill."

"First, can you try to sound a little more enthused? You are ruining my vibe."

"Ok, Yay Olivia I can't wait to hear your news." Abby said with faux enthusiasm.

"Better." Olivia laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to share with you that I now have a boyfriend."

"You what?!" Abby yelled.

"You heard me."

"Who? When?"

"Ummm..It's Fitz." She said nervously.

"Fitz, as in Fitzgerald Grant, Star of the basketball team, the basketball team that your dad coaches by the way, Fitz that changes girls like he changes his Jordans, that Fitz?"

"Yes, Abby that Fitz." Olivia rolls her eyes at her last statement about all the girls he's been with.

"Omg. I was getting some type of vibe from you guys last week but I didn't say anything. How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know he asked me over for breakfast that first night we went to his party after the game and we just connected Abby."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it. We are totally hooked on each other. He said I am his first girlfriend. He is a total sweetheart too."

"I'm really happy for you. At least one of us is happy."

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked as she glanced over to Abby.

"Me and David broke up."

"What happened?!"

"Well, I caught him making out with some bitch in his room when I stopped by unexpected." Abby said sadly.

"Oh my god. What did you do?"

"The only logical thing there was to do. I slapped her in the face and drug her off the bed. When he got up to defend her I kicked him in the nuts and left." Abby said seriously.

"You are crazy." Olivia said laughing. "This is almost perfect timing." She says parking and getting out.

"How so?" Abby asked as she got out and walked through the school with her.

"Fitz may have mentioned that his cousin has a crush on you."

"The cute swimmer?"

"Mmhm. I'm thinking double date." Abby closes her locker door a bit and gives her a look. "Something light, like Sunday brunch. No pressure or expectations."

"I think that might work."

"Good morning, sexy." Fitz whispers to Olivia as he wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind. She moves her hand up to his forearm and leans back into his chest. She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her. "Morning." She said smiling.

"Hello to you too Fitz." Abby said clearing her throat.

Fitz gave Olivia a squeeze then let her go.

"Hey Abby what's up?" He said smiling and leaning against the locker next to Olivia.

"So I heard you and my BFF are dating?" Abby said turning to Fitz.

Before he could answer he heard Harrison calling his name.

"Fitz, you weren't in our usual chill spot this morning, what's up with that?"

"I had to come speak to my baby." Fitz said putting his arm around her and kissing her cheek and Olivia blushed.

"Dude, get a room." Huck says walking up.

"Don't hate guys." Fitz says laughing. "We gotta get to class, see you later." He says pulling Olivia with him.

"Bye Abby." Olivia says over her shoulder.

"What just happened?" Harrison asked confused

"I have no clue." Abby said locking her locker and heading to class.

"Livvie, I missed you." He says in her ear as they walk.

"I missed you more." She says smiling at him.

"I want to kiss you right now..so stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" She asks biting her lip.

"You are such a tease."

"Yeah but you love me."

"I do." He said letting her go once they got to class.

* * *

After first period they didn't really see much more of each other throughout the day. After she finished swimming he was in practice.

She saw Jake at the pool and figured it'd be a good time to bring up the double date.

"Hey Jake do you have a minute?"

"What's up Liv." Jake said sitting on the bleachers next to the pool.

"Fitz tells me you have a thing for my friend Abby."

"I'm going to kill him." Jake puts his hands over his face embarrassed.

"Whatever, don't be embarrassed. She thinks you're cute too." Olivia says smiling. "So what do you say to brunch on Sunday the four of us?"

"No way."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to try and eat next to you and Fitz making out the whole time."

Olivia starts laughing hysterically. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach.

"What's so funny?" Fitz asks walking up and sitting behind Olivia one row up.

"I have no idea." Jake says laughing at Olivia.

"What if we promise to keep it to a minimum?" She asks Jake as she leans back in Fitz lap and puts her elbows on top of his thighs.

"I don't know if you two can control yourselves."

Fitz leans down lifting Olivia's chin and gives her a kiss.

"See!" Jake says getting up. "I'll think about it." He says walking off

"What's his problem?" Fitz asks watching Jake leave.

"I invited him to do brunch with us plus Abby but he said he didn't want to eat with us being all over each other. You coming over and doing this kind of proved his point." She said laughing.

"I'll tell him it's off then once I get him in the car bring him there. What's he going to do?"

"Ooh Fitz I love that idea." She says standing and grabbing his hand. "What are you doing here? Practice over already?"

"Yep, we have our first Tuesday game tomorrow." He said stepping carefully down the bleachers.

"That's right, how could I forget when my mom is forcing us to eat breakfast with her in the morning since she will miss the game."

"What does breakfast have to do with the game?" He looks at her confused.

"It's a little tradition that we have been doing forever." She slides her hand in his as they walk and intertwines their fingers. "If mom can't make a game or swim meet she makes us breakfast the morning of for good luck."

"That's awesome Livvie, you have one of those TV families huh? I bet you guys eat dinner together too and talk about your day."

"Actually we do. Something wrong with that?" She says turning and facing him when they get to her car.

"No, I think it's sweet." He gives her a light kiss. "Are you coming over after the game?"

"If you want me too." She says against his lips.

"Oh I want you too." He says squeezing her butt and kissing her neck. "You have the best ass and I love grabbing it."

"Mmmm..Fitz..We are at school in the parking lot." She says pushing his head up.

"Right, sorry. I got carried away." He says smiling down at her.

"It's ok babe. I gotta go though. See you at the game tomorrow." She says opening her car door.

"You won't be here in the morning?"

"No I have a swim meet in the morning. I'm surprised Jake didn't mention it."

"He probably did. Ok then I'll see you in the stands then my house later?"

"Count on it." She says kissing him then hopping in her car. "Love you."

"Love you too. Drive safe." He shuts the door and backs up watching her drive off.

* * *

"Olivia, I have a surprise for you tonight at the game." Rowan said as they ate breakfast.

Honoring their tradition her mother got up early and made them something healthy before school since she wouldn't make the game or Olivia's swim meet later.

"Really dad? You know I hate surprises." She says smiling.

"You'll be very happy about this one trust me."

"Ok, I can't wait." She finishes her orange juice. "I should get going." She stands and gives her both her parents a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

When Olivia got home that afternoon she crawled in her bed and took a nap before the game. Her meet had exhausted her and she needed rest before heading to the game. Three hours later she jolted awake looking for her phone and realized she had over slept. She had a hour and a half to get to the game and the game was thirty minutes away. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse and keys before heading out.

She made it just before the game started. The guys on each team were still warming up. She walked to her dad to say hello before she went in the stands.

"You're late Olivia." He says as she approached him.

"I know but I made it didn't I?" She says giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Now where's my surprise?"

"Is that the only reason why you came?" He says laughing.

"One of them." She says letting her eyes drift down the court where Fitz was warming up.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait until after the game."

"Dad.." She whined.

"That's the game horn. You know the rules, off the court." He says smirking.

"Fine." She turns on her heels and heads in the stands winking at Fitz as he jogged by.

"Damn Fitz, she is bad. I'm still mad you got that." Harrison whispered when they got to the bench.

Fitz only smiled. He knew how lucky he was. Her beauty was breathtaking and she looked especially good tonight. The way the jeans she was wearing hugged her ass just right and the knee high boots made her legs look amazing. She had a semi fancy purple top and he smiled knowing her taking it down a notch was because her mother wasn't there. He couldn't wait until later.

Olivia enjoyed the game but by the end of it she was definitely ready to go. She made a mental note to herself as she waited in the stands for her father to come out of the locker room to never attend the game alone again. She saw her father and went to meet him.

"Where is the rest of the team?" She asked looking around to see if she saw Fitz.

"Why do you care about the team? Come on time for your surprise." He said leading her outside.

"So I remembered our talk from this weekend and I know you have been busy but I wanted to bring the other important guy in your life to you. You probably don't see each other as much since you've switched schools.."

Olivia felt her mouth get dry when she realized who her father was talking about. As they turned the corner from the gym she saw Mark standing by her car with a single rose.

"Dad, you shouldn't have." She said to clenched teeth.

"Nonsense." He walks up to Mark and shakes his hand. "How have you been son?"

"Good Sir." He slipped his arm around Olivia's waist. "Better now."

Olivia tries to move out of his arms and he tightens his arm on her.

"You two kids have fun. Don't keep her out too late it is a school night after all." Rowan laughs. "Well there's the team heading to the buses. I should probably go."

Olivia turns and she makes eye contact with Fitz and she can see the pissed off look in his eyes.

"Who the fuck is that dude? I thought you and Olivia were exclusive?" Harrison asked when they saw Mark kiss Olivia on the cheek.

Fitz' hands automatically went into fists and he started walking towards her car when Huck stopped him.

"Don't man, not now." He drug Fitz towards the bus and forced him on.

"Dad, I'll see you later." Olivia said as her father walked off.

"Liv baby you look so good tonight." Mark said eyeing her.

"Mark, get your hands off of me." She said removing his arm.

"Ok, fine." He says letting her go. "Where are we going?"

She looked at him with a arched eyebrow. "We aren't going anywhere."

"I had my mom drop me off per your dad's request. I need a ride somewhere. What's with your attitude?"

"Get in." She said unlocking her doors. "What possessed you to even come here? I don't care if my dad invited you."

"I figured since you were ignoring my calls and text this would be a good opportunity to talk to you." He clears his throat. "I'm ready to be committed to you Liv, I want us again."

Olivia finally heard the words that she had been waiting to hear but they didn't have the affect that she thought they would. She felt nothing but annoyed and all she wanted to do was get him out of her car so she could find Fitz and explain.

"Liv, did you hear what I said?" Mark asked.

"Mark, there's not too many more ways I can say this but we are done." She said a little more harshly that she intended.

"What's your fucking problem Liv? When did you become such a bitch?" Mark said angrily.

"Mark, you better be very careful with the next disrespectful thing that comes out of your mouth." She warned.

"I'm sorry, but damn give me a break. All I did was show up here at your fathers request. He made it seem like you really wanted to see me.."

Her demeanor softened knowing that he wouldn't have come if her father hadn't jumped to conclusions.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm frustrated about this whole thing." She sighs. "Look, I'm with someone else now and he is very special to me. So I would appreciate it if you stop calling me."

"Someone special huh?" He says sarcastically as she pulled up to his house. "Does this someone special know that I had you screaming my name just three weeks ago?" He said cockily.

Before Olivia could think better of it she slapped him smooth across his face.

"Get the fuck out my car ass."

He grabbed his face and fumbled a bit with the door before stumbling out of her car. She threw the rose out behind him and sped off.

She let out a yell when he was finally out of the car. She was so angry with her father for doing this but he could wait. She headed straight to Fitz' house first so that she could be there when he got home.

Jake let her in and left her in the kitchen while he went to watch TV. She had been waiting twenty minutes when she finally heard the door open.

"Olivia what are you doing here? Thought you would be on a date or whatever with that dude." He says with an attitude walking on the opposite side of the counter from where she was sitting.

"You thought wrong then." She says smiling trying to get him to lighten up but it wasn't working.

"What are you doing here?" He asks again.

She felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she didn't like this side of him. She stands and walks around to where he was and stands between him and the counter looking up at him.

"I wanted to see you." She says quietly.

"Olivia, don't play games with me. Who was that guy?" He says looking at her intensely.

"That was my ex boyfriend Mark." He tries to push off the counter and move away from her but she wraps her arms around his midsection. "Wait, can I explain before you get upset?"

"What's to explain I have eyes I saw you leave with him-" She places her finger over his lips to shut him up.

"As I was saying, the guy was my ex and my dad misunderstood something we talked about and thought we were still together and invited him there as a surprise to me. His mom dropped him off so I had to drive him back to the city where I explained to him that I have someone very special to me now and would appreciate it if he stayed away from me and my family."

Fitz lifts her up and sits her on the counter and moves between her legs. He leans in and tries to give her a kiss but she leans back away from him.

"Hey." He says moving his hand to the back of her neck.

He pulls her to his mouth and kisses her hard. She moves her arms around his neck and opens her mouth allowing him deeper access. He breaks the kiss but keeps his grip on the back of her neck.

"I don't care who he is but if he puts his lips on you again he'll be picking himself up off of the ground." He sucks her bottom lip in his mouth and bit down gently. "Got it?"

She nods and he resumes their kiss putting his body and soul into it. It gets heated and his hands move to her thighs and hers move to his butt pulling him further in between her legs.

"Fitz.." She breathes out.

"Shh." He says pulling her mouth back to his and moving his hands underneath her shirt. "Damn I want you so bad right now."

"No, seriously. Can you guys really get a room. I have to live here too." Jake whines as he grabs his food out the fridge.

They sigh together and she leans her head on his chest.

"I'm convinced I'm meant to be sexually frustrated." Olivia pouts out.

"Hey, I'm still right here!" Jake yells.

They laugh and Fitz picks Olivia up and carries her to his bed. He lays her down softly and moves in between her legs on his knees. He slowly unzips her boots one by one, pulls off her jeans and rubs circles on her core over her panties.

"Mmmm.." She moans out.

He leans down moving his mouth to her neck. "You like that Livvie?"

"God yes..stop teasing me.."

He moves her panties to the side and pats her pulsing core refusing to to go further. "What do you want me to do?" He asks smiling against her neck.

"Mmmm..put your finger inside me babe..Right now." She grabbed the back of his hair and brought his head up to look at her so that he knew she wasn't paying.

"So rough. I like that." He says smiling.

He inserts one finger inside her and her whole body arches into him and he loves it. She was tight even for his finger so he knew she wasn't experienced. He added another finger and she moaned so loudly in his mouth that he almost came like her was inside her. He couldn't wait to be inside her and make her scream his name. He speeds up his fingers and kisses her harder trying to match the rhythm of his hand.

"Come Livvie let go for me. I know you are close." He breathes against her lips.

"Ohhh God...Fitz!" She yells out when she finishes and he pumps his finger a couple of times to be sure that she was done. He leans down and nibbles softly on her lips.

"Did you like that Livvie?" He asks looking down at her as she caught her breath.

"Yes.. It was just what I needed." She says leaning up and kissing him.

He pulls his fingers out of her bringing them to her lips. "Do you want to taste?"

She shakes her head no and he gives her a look then hops up and out of the bed licking them dry on his way to the bathroom. He washes his hands and uses listerine to rinse his mouth since he knew now she doesn't like that.

She lays back on the bed feeling a little embarrassed. She had never been offered to taste herself before and now she felt even more unexperienced and that maybe he was too out of her league.

He comes over and starts to clean her up then helps her put her pants back on. He can feel something is wrong with her.

"Livvie are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I should get going." She says looking across the room.

"Yeah you should but not before you tell me what's wrong. Did you not like that?"

"No, no Fitz it wasn't that, I needed that." She says sighing.

"Then tell me what it is. Be honest with me." He says moving her face to look at him.

"I'm a little bit nervous that I am way less experienced than you sexually. You seemed shocked that I didn't want to taste myself and I'm just scared you'll think I'm too boring for you."

"Hey, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I assumed and I was wrong. As far as you being less experienced, what are we talking three or four guys?"

"Try one."

Fitz was more shocked than anything but then he thought about it. If he was her ex he would have tried to hold onto her too so that no other guys would get a chance. It pissed him off even more that he was at the game acting like she was his.

"That's alright Livvie, that's perfect. I am more than willing to take my time with you and teach you new things that you may want to learn. I don't want you to feel nervous or embarrassed, ok?"

"Ok." She says quietly.

He leans up and gives her a kiss that he meant to be quick but it got heated quickly and he was back on top of her.

"Shit..Livvie." He chokes out. "You should go."

She looks up into his eyes and she can tell he is trying hard to restrain himself. "I should go."

He leans back pulling her up with him. She grabs her things and he walks her out.

"I probably won't make it over here until our date Saturday night." She said sadly.

"Liv, I'm not going to wait that long to be alone with you, hug you, kiss you.." He says as he moves his hands to her hips and gently pushes her into the car moving into her space.

"Fitz-"

"No, Livvie." He cuts her off. "You make time for the people you love. I don't care if it has to happen before school but I want to see you. Can you do that?"

She nods her head Yes and licks her lips to stop from licking his. She wanted him so bad and she didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to hold out.

"Thank you." He kisses her lightly and reaches behind her to open the door. "Get home safe, I love you."

"Love you too babe."

When Olivia got home she headed straight for her dad's office.

"Hey Sweetheart, how was the date." He said glancing up at her.

"Awkward." She stated simply as she leaned against the door.

"Huh? Why?" He asked setting his glasses on his desk.

"Dad, why did you invite him there?"

"I thought that was what you wanted. Wasn't he the guy we were discussing over the weekend?"

"No he wasn't." She said sighing.

"You're seeing someone new that you haven't introduced? You know better Olivia."

"Dad, you will meet him trust me. Just give me a little more time to get to know ow him. Please." She pleads.

"Alright, but don't wait too long I want to meet the young man who has captured my daughter's heart." He said seriously.

"You will but please no more surprises." She laughs out.

"No more surprises, I promise." He says chuckling.

"Goodnight dad, love you." She says heading out the door.

"Love you too."

* * *

The rest of the week Olivia and Abby went of to Fitz' and he would make them breakfast before school. Abby and Jake even started to hit it off and they agreed to brunch on Sunday.

Before Olivia knew it it was Saturday afternoon and almost time for their dinner. Fitz told her to wear sweats which she thought was kind of weird but she went with it. When she got to his house it smelled like heaven, and he looked even better in his slim fitted t-shirt and sweats. She followed him into the kitchen admiring her view of his strong back.

"Fitz this is our date? Putting away this stuff and cleaning up the kitchen?" She asks looking at the ton of ingredients on the counter. "Is that why you had me come over two hours before dinner? And asking me to wear sweats?"

"You are so silly Livvie." He says smiling big at her. "Our date is us cooking dessert together. I already have dinner in the oven."

He walks over to the drawer and pulls something out and puts it behind his back. "I have something for you. Turn around and close your eyes."

He unfolds the apron and places it around her neck and ties it in the back.

"Ok, open."

She opens her eyes and smiles brightly. The apron was white with the words "Sous-Chef" written on it in purple.

"I love it Fitz!" She says excitedly and giving him a kiss. "I love how you found one with purple on it."

"Of course it had to be purple, your favorite color. I'm glad you like it now come on over here and help the Chef tie his." He says turning around.

"Sure."

"Liv!" He yells when she pinches his butt in his sweats first.

"What?" She says smiling then shrugging and he can't help but smile with her.

They make simpler version his favorite German Chocolate Cake and he explained every step to her including all the little details as they went along. While she cleaned up from dessert he set the table for dinner. He made steak, baked potatoes, steamed mixed vegetables and bread on the side. He had water and juice in glass pitchers or on the table for them.

When she entered the dining area she was blown away. The lights were low and he had candles lit on the table and soft jazz playing in the background. She suddenly felt under dressed in the sweats she was wearing.

"Livvie, I'm wearing sweats too." He said reading her mind. "Come, let's eat." He says holding her chair out for her.

She walks up to him and kisses him. "Thank you." She says before sitting down.

"For what?" He asks sitting next to her.

"For this, for tonight. For teaching me something new."

"It's nothing, I'm glad I can share this with someone."

"So tell me, how did you become this amazing cook?"

He clears his throat. "Well, when my mother left us when I was five, my dad didn't have the time to tend to me so he hired a Chef to cook for me and a nanny to watch me while he traveled. Since I didn't want to stay in my room all by myself Manny, that was his name, would teach me how to cook. I've been in love with it since. He was our Chef for ten years so you can imagine all the things he taught me."

"Wow, that's not the story I expected at all." She says surprised.

"What did you expect? Something a little more normal?"

"Well, yeah kinda."

He looks away feeling that sadness building inside of him. Normal, he always wanted normal but it never came.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She apologized.

"It's ok."

"No it's not, who am I to say what normal is-"

"Livvie stop, don't feel bad for me. I'm grateful for my Chef growing up and giving me my first love before basketball. So don't worry about it." He says rubbing her thigh. "How's dinner?"

"It's amazing! It would be even better with a glass of wine. Mmmmm." She moaned thinking of it.

"You drink wine?" He asked shocked.

"I love wine. Just a little bit will set off a whole meal."

He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. She was so passionate and animated about everything she loved.

"How did you get into swimming?" He asked as he ate.

"My mother was a swimmer and she got me in the water at a really young age and it became a part of me. Swimming is like therapy for me, it calms me like nothing else. Well almost nothing else." She smiles shyly and looks down at her plate.

"Almost? What's that about?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"The only other thing that calms me like that is being around you.." She says softly.

He was stunned silent he wasn't expecting that, at all.

"Really?" He finally says when he can speak again. "I feel the same way about you."

"You should, I'm great." She says playfully.

"So full of yourself Livvie!" He says poking her in the side.

"Just a little bit." She says pinching her fingers to show a tiny bit. "So how do you deal with being in this house all by yourself. I imagine it would get a little lonely."

"Before I would cook or look up new things to cook then study and memorize all the steps and other times I would workout or invite the guys over."

"And now?"

"And now..all of those things plus you." She smiles. "I can get through anything as long as I know that I can call, text or even see you. You are my light at the end of the tunnel."

"God, Fitz you live to make me blush and feel all giddy inside don't you?" She says covering her face.

"I'm only telling the truth." He notices that she is done and goes to take both of their plates into the kitchen.

Olivia couldn't control her need to kiss him any longer. She leaned over and captured his lips aggressively causing his chair to move back from the table and she quickly straddled his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair grinding on his lap. Fitz pulled her back still surprised by her actions looking up at her intently.

"Livvie?" He questioned.

"I'm ready Fitz. I don't want to wait any longer." She says catching her breath.

He contemplates sliding all of the food off of the table and taking her right there. He didn't want to make this a quickie though, like she was a random hook up to him. He wanted to make sure she felt safe, loved and all of him on every inch of her body.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She says crashing her lips back onto his.

That was all he needed to hear. He picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist carrying her up to his room blindly, crashing them into the wall by the stairs.

"Ooops." He says smiling against her lips.

She pulls his mouth back and he continues up the stairs. He opens the door and kicks it closed behind them. He lays her on the bed kissing her neck while running his hands all over her body.

"I hope you can handle it.." He says against her neck. "I hope you're ready baby..I'm going until you beg me to stop.." He lifts his head and looks in her eyes. He wanted to give her a chance to say she wasn't sure, that she needed more time because once he started, once he felt her, there would be no turning back. "Are you sure?"

The look in his eyes simultaneously turned her on and made her nervous.

She swallows hard and nods. "I'm ready Fitz."

* * *

**A/N: Don't kill me for stopping it there but this was getting long. The next chapter will be a bunch of Olitz fluff and smut. It will be worth the wait. Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! Til next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: This took a day longer than I wanted it to but I hope you enjoy anyway.. **_

* * *

"I hope you can handle it.." He says against her neck. "I hope you're ready baby..I'm going until you beg me to stop.." He lifts his head and looks in her eyes. He wanted to give her a chance to say she wasn't sure, that she needed more time because once he started, once he felt her, there would be no turning back. "Are you sure?"

The look in his eyes simultaneously turned her on and made her nervous.

She swallows hard and nods. "I'm ready Fitz."

He leans down kissing her softly while he slides her shirt up and off. He trails open mouth kisses from behind her ears, down her neck, across her collarbone to her breasts. Moving his hand behind her back he swiftly unhooked her bra tossing it to the side. He sucks her nipple hard then licks around the edge. She arches up towards his mouth and he sucks it into his mouth again then lets it pop from between his lips.

"So good Livvie.." He says as he moves down towards her stomach. He moves his hands to the waistband of her sweats and pauses to look up at her and he is surprised that she was looking down at him with a smirk biting her lip. He can't help but smile with her as he slides them off of her. He moves his hands to her waist and sloppily kisses the inside of her thighs up to her core and he rubs his fingers on the outside of her panties. He wanted to taste her but he knew she had never done it before so he would save it for when she was more comfortable with him.

"You're drenched baby.." He says moving back up to her ear. "Are you wet for me?" He asks in a low voice as he grabs her ear lobe between his teeth. She nods and he slides her panties to the side letting his fingers hang dangerously close to her heat. "Can I touch it?" He whispers as he licks below her ear.

Olivia was ready to explode and he hadn't even started. Her heart was racing, insides burning and her mind was clouded from his voice.

"Tell me I can touch it baby.."

"Fitz.." She breathes out.

"Tell me Livvie." He says against her lips looking deep in her eyes.

"Touch it Fitz..please touch it.. " She grabs his face and pulls him down to her mouth. They moan together when he moves one then two fingers deep inside of her slowly moving them in and out of her until she dripped for him.

She felt so good on his fingers that he couldn't wait to feel her engulf his member any longer. He removes his fingers and leans up to take his shirt off wiping his fingers off with it. He stands and grabs a condom from his drawer.

"Wait." She says when he goes to push his sweats down. "Let me do it."

He smiles, walks to the side of the bed and she moves up on her knees pulling him closer to her by the waistband of his sweats. She rubs her hands along his sides down into his sweats pulling them down plus his briefs. She grabs him in her hand swallowing hard and biting her lip when she sees how big he actually is. He always felt big but to see it, to feel it was a different story. She grabs the condom and slowly stretches it over him running her finger nails along every vien.

"Shit..." He chokes out looking down at her.

The teasing expression on her face sent him over the edge. He pulled on the rest of the condom, grabbed her in his arms and moved her flat on her back. He pulled her panties off, spread her legs and lined himself up with her. She let's her eyes slip closed and he bites her lip.

"Keep your eyes open." He says when she looks up at him confused. "I want to see you take all of me.."

He starts to press into her and her breathing becomes heavier and her hands move to his shoulders, needing something to grab onto. She was positive that she could feel him deep in her gut and he wasn't even half way in.

"Fitz..I can't.."

He knew he had to move fast or she wouldn't make it. "Just focus on me Livvie.." He moves his mouth to hers kissing her deep sucking her tongue in his mouth and pressed himself all the way inside her. She tries to move her mouth from his and he holds their kiss until he feels her relax.

"You are doing fine.." He says smiling against her lips as he moves terribly slow in and out of her. "You feel so good baby.." He kisses her cheek as he works his way to her neck. He lifts one of her legs to wrap around his waist causing them both to cry out at the depth of the new position. "Does it feel good baby?"

She nods, unable to form words or control the moans coming from her mouth, he was giving her the right amount of pleasure and pain. Once her body was adjusted she started meeting him thrust for thrust. She was could feel herself getting close but she needed him to move faster but he refused.

"Babe..go faster I'm so close.." She moaned out. "Uhh uhhn, not yet Livvie..I'll let you know when baby.." He whispers in her ear continuing his slow pace. Her moans were so loud it was driving him crazy but he wanted her to need it so bad that she was begging for it. She reaches down grabbing his lower back trying to move him faster and he grabs her hands moving them just above her head. "Fitz..please..God I can't last.." She chokes out.

She was ready. He let's go of her hands and grips her waist so tight she knows she'll have bruises the next day. He quickens his pace not holding back and he feels her tightening around him. He moves one of his hands to the side of her neck and whispers in her ear, "You can finish now Livvie..come for me baby.." He feels her legs shake as she let's go and he continues moving fast inside of her determined to make her finish again this time with him.

"That's right Livvie..do you feel me baby so deep, God I'm deep.." He rubs his thumb over the outside of her clit adding extra pressure. "..damn it's even better after you come. Let go again baby I'm right there with you, just let go.." He says in her ear guiding her to the finish.

They way he was moving inside of her took over every nerve and feeling in her body. His voice had her body tingling all over bringing her to an even harder finish than she had ever had before. "Fitz!" She yells out as she reached her peak again, every toe curling as she clenched around him. "Daamn..Liv!" He grunts out into her shoulder as she pulled his orgasm out if him.

He collapses on top of her completely out of it as he tries to come down off his high. He finally gets the energy to push up off of her and he falls on the bed next to her pulling her onto his chest.

"There are no words." He says when he finds his voice. He places a finger under her chin and lifts her head giving her a kiss. "Are you ok, I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No you were perfect Fitz." She says smiling.

"Shower?"

"Mmmhmm." She nods.

He moves off the bed pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trash then helps her up, smiling when her legs start to shake.

"Wipe that cocky smile off your face." She says slapping his butt.

"What?" He says wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes but I saw that look."

He sits her on the counter and gives her a towel to wrap around her while he works the temperature of water.

"Did you bring a bag with you Livvie? I don't have any shower caps for your hair." He says looking around.

She smiles at him.

"What?"

"How can you be real?" She loved how he remembered every little thing about her and made sure that she was comfortable.

"I don't-"

She presses her lips against his kissing him sweetly. "I love you." She says as she grabs his hand and pulls him under the shower with her not caring if her hair got wet.

She lathers his loofah and bathes every inch of him. When she finishes he takes over bathing her slowly not missing one crevice, not one part of her, topping it off with a kiss. He gets out first and wraps a towel around his waist then holds one open for her to step into.

"Wait here." He leaves and finds her a shirt and briefs to pull on.

"The shirt only has a tiny bit of purple in it but I didn't want you to get cold while I looked for another one." He says handing it to her hoping it would work for her.

"Babe, stop."

"What?" He looks at her confused.

"Everything doesn't have to have purple in it. Thanks for the thought but it's not necessary." She says pulling on the shirt and briefs.

"I just want to make you happy.." He said quietly.

"Fitz, being in your presence makes me happy." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't hang around for the purple things, or what you can do for me, I'm here for you and only you. Ok?"

"Ok but I'm not going to stop, I want to make you happy and if I can I will make sure everything is perfect for you." He says smiling down at her. "Are you staying here tonight?"

"Umm..." She says weighing her options.

"Please say yes, I want to wake up to that beautiful smile of yours."

She smiles and blushes before answering, "Can Abby stay? That way I don't risk going by my house in the morning."

"Yeah there's like eight bedrooms here."

"Alright, I'll call her while you get dressed." She pinches his butt and runs out the bathroom.

"Liv! You better cut that out." He yells after her.

He walks her to the garage and watches her leave. When he gets back in the house Jake was already cleaning up the kitchen.

"I was coming to do this." Fitz says starting to help out.

"What?" Jakes says removing his ear bud.

"I said I was coming to clean this up."

"Yeah well I needed to do anything to drown out you and Olivia." Jake says continuing to clean.

"Oh shit, you heard us? I thought you were gone."

"I was. I get back and as soon as I lay down I start to hear her. I hope it was as good as she made it sound." He said laughing. "Give up the details."

"It was better. You can't repeat anything to Huck or Harrison."

"Of course not, they are like 12."

"She could barely handle it, her ex had to be weak. It may take me awhile to get her used to me but I don't mind taking it slow with her. She's not like one of those other chicks I'd have sex with and not give a damn if they could walk to the car afterwards."

"Yeah I know what you mean. You wrapped it up right?" Jake said giving him a look.

"Yeah! Don't look at me like that. I always wrap it up."

"I don't want you to get caught up in that love crap then end up getting her pregnant."

"First, it's not love crap and Second, I'll make sure she's on the pill just to be sure. I definitely don't want any little ones anytime soon."

"Damn right!"

They laugh and continue cleaning.

* * *

Olivia pulls up outside of Abby's and waits for her to come out.

"Liv what the-" She stops mid sentence and takes in Olivia's appearance. "You slept with him didn't you?"

Olivia laughs. "Abby!"

"It's so obvious. Why else would your hair be wet and you be dressed in his clothes."

"So maybe I did sleep with him." She says laughing.

"Omg Liv! Spill, how was it?!"

"I don't even know how to describe it, it was that good. He was like double the size of Mark and the way he moved his hips had me calling out for Jesus."

"That good? Damn."

"Yep, then we had this amazing shower and he asked me to stay with him tonight. I didn't want to come pick you up for brunch so I asked if you could stay over."

"Makes sense. I'm actually looking forward to brunch. Jake is so cool and laid back."

"You really don't know how much it warms my heart that you two hit it off." Olivia says smiling.

"It wasn't too hard. So where am I sleeping?" She asks as they pull in the driveway.

"Umm..I don't know." Olivia hops out and grabs her bag out of the trunk. "We will have to ask Fitz."

"Ok."

They walk inside and follow the voices to the kitchen.

"Hey Jake. " Olivia says walking in and heading towards Fitz moving between his legs wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest.

"Wassup Liv, hey Abby." He replies.

"Why are you speaking to him before me?" Fitz asks quietly in her ear as he slides his hands to rest on her butt.

She looks up at him and she couldn't tell if he was serious or joking. He continues to stare at her wait for her response. She feels her face getting warm as she thinks of something to say.

"I'm kidding Livvie." He says smiling. "Not so funny when someone jokes with you is it."

She let's out a breath but doesn't smile. "That wasn't funny." She says laying her head back on his chest.

"I'll show Abby where she is staying tonight and leave you two be." Jake says as they leave the kitchen.

Fitz stands off the barstool grabs her hand and leads them back to his room.

She lays down on the same side she had a week ago and he put her bag near the bathroom door.

He climbs in the bed behind her pulling her flush against his body into the perfect spooning position. She hadn't said anything since his joke and he wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Sorry if I upset you with my joke." He says as he tucks her curls behind her ear and kisses her cheek.

"It's ok.." She says keeping her eyes closed enjoying being wrapped up in his arms.

"Can you explain why it made you upset?"

She turns in his arms to face him. "I just don't think it's funny to joke about being upset with someone. Everyone reacts differently for me that's kind of a sensitive subject...I don't like that feeling of you being mad at me.."

He pulls her into a hug. "Ok, I know for next time." He turns her back around pulls her back into his arms. "Comfy?"

"Perfect." She says letting her eyes slip closed.

"Goodnight Livvie."

"Goodnight Babe."

* * *

When Olivia wakes up she moves to get out of the bed but is stopped by Fitz' arm draped across her waist. She smiles remembering where she was. He pulls her closer to him in his sleep and she can feel his morning hardness against her backside. Feeling herself becoming aroused she takes a deep breath trying to calm herself.

She was still sore from their beautiful love making the nigthe before but she wanted more. She places her hand on top of his, the tips of his fingers were in the waistband of the briefs she was wearing, and slowly moves his hand to her dripping wet core. She struggles to keep her moan quiet when she presses his fingers on her.

"Mmmm..Livvie, you starting without me?" He whispers in her ear as he inserts a finger into her warm heat before pulling it out and she moans in protest. He licks it clean and removes her bottoms then his. He slowly rubs his tip up and down her entrance from behind. "You on birth control baby?" He whispers in her ear when she nods he lifts her leg over his thigh. "I want to feel you baby, no barrier.." He says rubbing her core and leaning down to kiss the spot behind her ear. "Can I feel you?"

She nods again. "Say it..tell me I can feel you." He says in her ear.

"You can feel me Fitz. I want to feel you-" He doesn't wait for her to finish, he quickly enters her in one deep thrust.

"Fitz!" She yells out breathing heavily at his sudden entry. She moves her hand behind her to push him back just a bit but he grabs and moves it out of his way as he went even deeper within her. "Relax baby, let me stretch you out..fuck you are so wet.." He says moving in and out of her slowly. He knew neither one of them were going to last much longer. She was already tightening around him and he was ready to let go because of how amazing she felt with nothing between them, so he speeds up his movements.

"Oohhh God..I'm right there.." She moans out loudly. "Me too baby." He moves his hand to the inside of her thigh massaging it as he spread her legs wider allowing him to directly hit her spot hard over and over again until her legs were shaking and he felt her tighten around him. "That's it Livvie..I'm right behind.." He breaks off sucking hard on her shoulder as he came inside of her. He let's go of her leg and slides out of her.

"You're amazing." He says in her ear before rolling off the bed and pulling his briefs on. "Come on."

She rolls on her back and stares up at him not moving. "MmmMmm. I'm not ready to get up. They are probably still sleep."

"Livvie, with all the noise you were making I don't think anyone is sleeping anymore." He says smiling.

"Oh my god." She says pulling a pillow over her face.

He moves on top of her and starts kissing her neck. "No, it's more like Oh, Fitz, Yes Fitz, God Fitz." He says mimicking her voice.

"You think this is funny?" She says pushing him off of her and going into the bathroom to put back on her clothes.

"Come on it's not that bad." He says following behind her. "They probably didn't even hear you."

"You just said they heard now you are saying they probably didn't? Which one is it?" She questions seriously leaning against the counter looking up at him.

He is taken back by her change in attitude so quickly and if he had known she'd get that serious he wouldn't have teased her.

"Are you mad at me?" He says sitting her on the counter and looking down at her.

"Answer my question Fitz."

He rubs her back under her shirt and pushes her legs open moving in between them and starts kissing her neck.

"Stop.."

"No." He says moving to her lips. "I don't want you to have this attitude especially after what we shared this morning." He kisses her slowly and he can feel her trying to resist and so he places his hands at her mid back pulling towards him and slipping his tongue in her mouth.

She wanted to be mad but the more he kissed her the more she melted into his arms. Her hands moved his hair and he moaned in her mouth. He breaks the kiss and she pouts trying to pull him back to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" He says smiling at her and going to start the shower.

"You are such a tease." She says crossing her arms in front of her.

"You know I would love nothing more than to stay in your arms and feel you all day but we have plans." He takes off his shirt and tosses it at her. "Out. Until I'm done."

"What, why can't we shower together?" She whines.

"Because I can't promise that I will behave." He says licking his lips.

"Fine." She hops down and leaves.

They shower separately and are dressed and ready by ten thirty. Olivia left her hair curly and she wore black skinny jeans that folded right above her ankle, a purple tank top and a dark grey slim fitting button up collar shirt. She rolls up the sleeves to her mid forearm and starts to tuck her shirt in before putting on her watch and bracelet.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asks looking across the room at him.

"Why are you tucking your shirt in? It's not even long."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you are making yourself look way too fancy for brunch."

"That's me. I'm fancy." She says continuing to tuck it in. "You don't hear me mentioning how your Jordans and v-neck only wardrobe are not exactly right for every occasion. How do you have the fanciest superman curl then put on Jordans?"

"Because my hair looks good with the curl and Jordans are good for brunch and pretty much everything else." He says laughing. "Wear whatever, I love you in or out of anything." He says pulling her in his arms.

"Yeah I bet." She gives him a kiss and grabs her phone before they head downstairs.

"Look who finally decided to show their faces." Jake says when they walk in the kitchen.

"Sounded like you two had a good morning." Abby says smiling and Olivia blushes hard and hides her face in Fitz' chest.

"Guys can we not mention that." Fitz says rubbing her back.

"Ok." Abby and Jake both laugh together.

"I hate you guys." Olivia says and Fitz laughs at her. "I hate you too."

"No you don't." He lifts her chin and kisses her.

"Don't start that shit Fitz or I'm staying here."

"Shut up Jake, you're coming. Where are we going anyway?" He asks sitting down and pulling her to stand between his legs.

"This was Liv's idea, shouldn't you know?" Abby asks.

"I guess but I don't. Babe?" He says looking down at her.

"I was thinking Taylor's down near the beach."

"They have great sandwiches. I'm in, let's go." Jake says standing. "How are we riding?"

"We can take the Range Rover." Fitz says standing up.

"Ok. Let me grab my wallet." Jake says running up stairs.

"I'll go get it backed out." Fitz says walking to the garage with Olivia's hand in his.

"I'll meet you out there I need to talk to Abby." She says stopping and turning around.

"Ok." He says kissing her forehead.

"What's up Liv?" Abby asked once Fitz was out of ear shot.

"How are you and Jake hitting it off? I'm trying to feel out everything before we get there?"

"Good, we kind of kissed last night." Abby says smiling.

"What! Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes he is, I really like him Liv. He's funny, smart, good looking and he is over six feet. Everything David wasn't."

"Damn, burn David while he's down why don't you." Olivia said laughing. "Come on let's go."

They get to the diner on the board walk and get a table outside. The weather was beautiful and people were starting to fill out the beach behind them.

"I've never been here but I like the setup." Fitz says sliding onto the seat and wrapping his arm around Olivia's shoulder reaching for her hand.

"You'll like it. We came here after a meet last summer and if I remember correctly it was your idea then too, right Olivia?"

"Yep. I love this place we used to come here at least once a week every summer as far back as I can remember."

"So you're ordering for me then, right?" Fitz asks.

"Uhh..no way. Too much pressure." She says laughing.

"Olivia!" A lady yells and they all look to see who it was.

"Mom?" Olivia says when her mother gets closer. She moves Fitz arm from her shoulder and stands to greet her. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Your dad wanted a sandwich and since I was already out I told him I would grab it." She looks at the table. "Hi Abby, how have you been?"

"I've been good Mrs. Pope."

"Mom, this is Fitz and his cousin Jake."

"Nice to meet you." Maya says giving the boys a nod.

"Olivia why is your hair curly?" Maya asked in a disgusted tone.

"I washed it at Abby's but didn't have a chance to straighten it." Olivia lied.

"Since when do you wash your own hair? And where is your necklace? That shirt was made for a long necklace which I'm positive that I bought for you. Is this how I taught you to leave the house?"

Olivia swallows hard and starts to turn red from embarrassment. "No ma'am, I forgot to grab my necklace before I left."

Maya wasn't satisfied with her answer but decided to let it be in front of her friends.

"It was nice meeting you two gentlemen. Abby nice seeing you as well." Maya says with her eyes still trained on Olivia. "I'll see you at home."

Olivia nods and sits down next to Fitz with her eyes trained on her menu. She could feel him looking at her but she didn't want to face him.

"Liv don't let her get to you." Abby says from across the table.

"I'm fine Abby." Olivia lied.

"No you're not."

"Let it go." Olivia says with a little more attitude than she meant.

"Ok, ok." Abby says raising her hands by her sides.

Fitz didn't know what to say, he felt bad now for always giving her a hard time about the way she was dressed. She didn't really have a choice. He wasn't sure what he pictured her mother being like in person but what he just witnessed wasn't it. He scoots over and placed his arm around her and pulled her close. "I happen to love your curls." He whispers in her ear and smiles when she let's out a little laugh.

Olivia feels herself relax into Fitz' arms. She was grateful that he was there and made her laugh instantly bringing her out of her funk. He was the only one that could get to her like that. She leaned into him wanting to be close to him while she listened to Abby and Jake talk.

"Abby what do you like to do?" Jake asked.

"I'm a legal and history buff. I love to watch basketball and swimming but I have never had any interest in sports."

"How did you and Liv meet?"

"She is my next door neighbor. The week her parents moved in her mother made a pie and brought it over and our parents hit it off immediately and so did we. We've been best friends ever since. Although, I've gotten her into a bit of trouble since we have been friends."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asks laughing.

"You've met her parents, they are outrageously strict and the complete opposite of mine so things like making her late to school or missing her curfew led to her getting into a bit of trouble but she has stuck with me." Abby says laughing.

"I'm glad she did." Jake says smiling.

"Me too." Abby smiles back.

"Aww you two are so adorable!" Olivia says ruining the moment.

"I hate you Olivia." Abby says giving her a look.

"I hate you too." Olivia says sticking her tongue out.

Abby and Jake continue to hit it off during brunch and Olivia mentally pats herself on the back for her perfect match making skills. They pull into the garage and Olivia dreads getting out because she knew it was one step closer to her leaving.

"I don't want to go home." Olivia whines as she gets out the car.

"You don't have to leave right now." He says walking around the SUV pulling her in to his arms. "Would you feel better if I made you a fruit smoothie?"

"I don't know about her but that would make me feel better." Abby says happily.

"Yeah me too." Jake said putting his arm around Abby's shoulder and walking in ahead of Olivia and Fitz.

"Come on Livvie." He says pulling her with him towards his kitchen. "You are getting the fruit smoothie whether you like it or-"

He stops mid sentence when he sees his dad in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here Fitzgerald?" His dad asks looking between him and Jake.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you thought. Up next Big Gerry meets Olivia. Thanks for reading..Til next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: Glad y'all enjoyed their first time! Loved hearing your predictions on Big Gerry and hope you like what I went with. Karabeara99 I dropped a bread crumb and you were the only one that mentioned it lol good catch! Enjoy the latest..**_

* * *

"Come on Livvie." He says pulling her with him towards his kitchen. "You are getting the fruit smoothie whether you like it or-"

He stops mid sentence when he sees his dad in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on here Fitzgerald?" His dad asks looking between him and Jake.

"Dad, you're back. How long have you been here?" Fitz says moving his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"A couple hours. Where have you two been?"

"We had lunch dates." Fitz says smiling. "Dad this is my girlfriend Olivia and you remember Abby."

"Abby you used to be Fitz' friend back in his freshman year right?" asked Big Gerry.

"Yep."

"And you, Olivia is it? Girlfriend? How did you manage to steal my son's heart?" Big Gerry says smiling.

"I think we stole each others hearts simultaneously." She says laughing.

"Don't be shy, come on over and have a seat." He says pointing to the bar stools.

They all sit down.

"Tell me about yourself Olivia. I assume that Prius in my garage is yours so you can't be here for the money. I want to know a little more about you."

She smiles and nods. "Well I'm a senior at Fitz' school, I love to swim but my height makes my training twice as hard, I haven't decided where I'm going to school next fall yet but I plan to start in Pre-law and go from there."

"Law degree huh? Have you gotten into any schools yet?"

"I've gotten in to a lot but my main choices that I have narrowed it down to are Harvard, Yale, and whatever school Fitz decides he wants to go to." She says smiling.

Fitz was just as stunned as everyone else at what she just said. They hadn't known each other a month and yet she was sure that they would be together next year. He slid his hand in hers underneath the counter and smiled down at her.

"Wow, you Fitz you have a smart one on your hands don't you? I didn't know that you were that serious with anyone son to where you would be planning colleges around each other." He said turning to Fitz.

"If you were ever here maybe you would know. I love Olivia dad and if she's willing you consider my schools I'm willing to consider hers." He says kissing her hand.

"Love? Have I been gone that damn long?" He chuckles. "I'm happy for you son but you and Ms. Olivia here better get to discussing since the signing period is in less than a month away. Don't even think of telling me that you will sign in April. This is not a game Fitz." Big Gerry says seriously.

"I know dad. We will come up with something."

"Ok, ok. I'll let you handle that. I hate to break up the fun but I wanted to hit the race track for a guys day are you two coming?"

"I'm in for sure, I've been waiting to go to the track." Jake said excitedly.

"Me too. What time you want to leave?"

"Now works." Big Gerry said standing. "Let me go change. Olivia come give your future father in law a hug."

"I wouldn't jump that far ahead Mr. Grant." Olivia says giving him a hug.

"I want to have dinner with the two of you when I get back in town in a few weeks to see how things are going. Ok?" He says looking at her.

"I can do that, have Fitz pass me the information and I will make sure that I'm free."

"See you ladies later." Big Gerry says over his shoulder as he walks off.

"Your father seems really nice." Olivia says to Fitz.

"He has his moments. He must like you though because he usually kicks everyone out as soon as he gets here." He pulls her into a hug. "Come on so I can help you grab your stuff."

"So this means no fruit smoothie?" Abby says sadly and they all laugh at her.

"Did you mean what you said down there?" Fitz asks from the door watching her pack her bag.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said about choosing schools? That you would consider where I wanted to go too?"

She picks up her bag and walks to stand in front of him. "Of course I meant it. I love you Fitz and like I said before you're it for me so I want to be close to where ever you are or in the same place."

"I wonder if it's possible to love someone more than I love you right now in this moment." He says smiling.

"Nope it isn't. Give me a kiss so you can spend some time with your father." She says standing on her tippy toes.

He leans down grabbing her face in his hands and giving her a kiss. "I'm going to miss you until I see you tomorrow."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, how was Abby's?" Her Father asked when she got into the house.

"It was great dad." She says heading up the stairs.

"Olivia, I will be up there to see you in a minute." Her mother says from the kitchen and Olivia rolled her eyes.

When she got to her room she unpacked her bag and placed her clothes in the laundry basket near the wall. She laid on her bed deciding if she should text Fitz, she didn't want to interrupt their guys day but she missed him already.

"Come in." She says when she hears a knock on her door.

"Hey Livia, I need to go over a few things with you." Her mothers says entering the room.

"Yes mom?" Olivia said nervously.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with you Olivia." Her mother starts as she sits in the chair from Olivia's desk. "Where did you sleep last night?"

Olivia swallowed hard, quickly deciding whether she should lie or not. "I slept at Abby's."

"Do you think that I would ask you a question like that if I didn't already know the answer?"

"I don't know what you want me to say mom." Olivia says sticking to her lie.

"You know I decided to come to you first to see if you would be honest with me but clearly you have no respect for me or this household." Her mother says standing to leave.

"Mom, wait."

"No, you had your chance to be honest. Now I going to be forced to inform your father that your car was not at Abby's when I got in a one am or when I laid back down at five am. You think I didn't see you with that boy all hugged up and that it wasn't obvious about how your hair got wet? I was young once too Olivia."

"Don't tell dad please mom. I'll tell you the truth from here on out, I don't think we need to get him involved." Olivia pleads. "I just didn't know how to tell you or what to say.'

"Save it Olivia. Get used to this room because this is where you will be for a while."

"You think you can stop me from seeing him, well you can't." Olivia says standing.

"Really? Watch me." Her mother says leaving and slamming the door.

"Ugghhh!" Olivia yells out. She needed a break, a way to clear her mind, she goes in her drawer and finds her swimsuit and changes. After throwing on her warm ups she grabs her keys and heads downstairs.

"Olivia, where do you think you are going?" Her father asks when she gets to the door.

"I'm going to swim dad, I need to clear my head." She says annoyed.

"Well find another way. Your mother just informed that you broke your curfew last night. You are grounded until Friday."

Olivia stands there looking at him not saying anything.

"Did you hear what I said Olivia?"

"Yes dad. I need to swim right now though I feel like I am going to have a anxiety attack, I need to be in the water." She says placing her hands on top of her head and taking a deep breath.

"Go ahead and go but I want you back here in a hour." Her father responded knowing that would be the only to calm her down.

"Thanks dad, but I need at least two hours. Please." She says pleading.

"Go, do what you need to do but that is it, straight to the gym and back."

"Yes, Sir." She says turning around heading for the door.

"I'll come with you." Her mother says grabbing her jacket and purse.

"Whatever." Olivia says heading out the door, she had no energy to fight her mother any longer.

They ride in silence on the way to the gym and when they got to the gym her mother finally spoke.

"I didn't tell him because I recognized that young man you were with from his varsity team. So I didn't think it was the right time but you will have to tell him soon. If he finds out from someone else he will not be happy with this." Her mother says and gets out the car before Olivia can respond.

Olivia shakes her head and gets out going into the gym.

* * *

Fitz, Jake and his father were taking a break from the track and grabbing a bite to eat. Fitz was beyond happy that his father was spending time with him like a family. It had been so long since they had done something together that he actually forgot what it was like.

"So Jake how do you like the new school?" Big Gerry asked.

"I like it. The school itself is ok but the Swim team is good and the people are fairly nice."

"How have you been doing Fitz? I saw your stats from last game and they were pretty impressive."

"Everything has been going good. You keep up with my games?" Fitz asked surprised.

"Of course, I check the local website as soon as the game is over. I'm coming to the game on Friday before I leave town."

"Seriously dad or is this one of your empty promises?"

Fitz didn't want to get his hopes up only to be let down. He was having his best season so far and couldn't wait for his dad to see him kick ass on the court.

"I'll be there Fitz. So what's the deal with this girlfriend of yours? Is she pregnant or something? Why were you hanging all over her?"

"What?" Fitz says almost spitting put his drink and Jake laughs and shakes his head.

"Come on son, I have never seen you with a girl let alone one you said that you loved! What is it?"

"Dad, I do love her and no she isn't pregnant. Is that why you were being so nice to her because yo u thought she was pregnant?" He asks seriously.

"Actually, no. There's something about her, her focus that kind of draws you in. She seems very mature for her age." He replies honestly.

"Her parents are really strict on her about that."

"They did a great job. What about you Jake. You in love too?" Big Gerry asks laughing.

"Definitely not but I am in like. Still getting to know Abby but everything I've learned so far has been cool."

"Look at you two becoming men. I'm happy for you guys. Let's get back out there we have all week to catch up before I have to leave out again."

* * *

When Olivia was done with her swim she dressed and went to find her mom who was already waiting in the car.

"If you were ready to go all you had to do was say something. I don't even know why you came." Olivia said as she got in the car.

"Olivia I came because I don't like the direction our relationship is going in. You lying to me, keeping secrets. This isn't you." She sighs. "Where did we go wrong with you?"

"Mom, you act like I dropped out of school and got strung out on drugs. When in reality I just want to be able to be me. I want to be able to wear my hair curly if I like and share with you that I'm completely in love with a guy that is on dad's basketball team and it stresses me out trying to keep it from him. Now I have to worry about you trying to keep me from him too, it's too much." She leans back on her seat and closes her eyes.

"I don't want to keep you from him but I won't accept you lying either. I also know that I can't keep you from him and me trying will only make you sneak around more so I will make a deal with you. You, me and him will do dinner this Saturday. I want to see if he is worth going to battle for against your father."

"You really mean that mom?" Olivia says turning towards her.

"Yes, Livia. Hurry home it's getting late and you need to straighten your hair before school tomorrow. I made a appointment for you to get it done after school." Olivia opens her mouth to say something and her mother holds up a finger. "Pick your battles Olivia. Pick your battles. Curly hair looks childish and you won't be taken seriously, we've been over this."

Olivia nods and takes them home.

* * *

"Your mom busted you!" Abby says as they walk the halls towards her locker.

"Yes Abby, I didn't even think about my car being at your house. I'm just thankful that it was her and not my dad." Olivia throws her books in the locker and leans back on it after closing it.

"What are you waiting on? The bell is about to ring, you don't want to be late."

"I know, I just thought Fitz might be here." She pushes off of the locker and heads to class.

"Morning Jake, where's Fitz?" She asks sitting at her desk.

"Morning Liv, he didn't tell you? He is "sick" today. He and his dad were going to do something."

"Nope, he didn't tell me." Olivia turns around in her chair sinking into the seat.

After her swim practice that afternoon she still had no text or call from Fitz and she started to get angry. She wanted to pop up at his house and call him out on it but she didn't want to act like a crazy person or get to her hair appointment late. She decided to call him on the way instead.

"Hello."

"Hey stranger."

"Hey Livvie."

"I've been texting you all day.." She said getting straight to her point.

"Have you? I went on a hike with my dad and we lost service most of the day and we are just now coming down."

"I thought you were ignoring me."

"Livvie..I would never ignore you. I thought I text you to let you know what I was doing this today this morning. I'm sorry, come by the house I'll make you dinner to apologize."

"I was thinking of a few ways you could apologize and dinner wasn't one of them." She says seductively.

"Mmmm..You are a naughty girl. I love it, I'll be home in a hour or so are you coming by?" He asks in a low tone.

"Shit. That's what I needed to tell you. I am on lock down until Friday. I can't even go to the game tomorrow." She says sighing and putting her car in park in front of the Hair Salon.

"What the hell, why?"

"My mom car home from work Saturday and saw that my car wasn't at Abby's all night."

"Damn, I forgot you live directly next door to each other. I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I had remembered. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. It was worth it." She looks at her watch. "I have to go babe, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes, call me before you go to sleep. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey Fitz!" She yells into the phone trying to catch him before he hung up.

"Yes Livvie?" He says laughing.

"My mom wants to do dinner Saturday just the three of us so that she can get to know you. Would you want to do that?" She asks nervously.

"Of course, anything to get them to like me."

Olivia let's out a breath. "Thanks I was hoping you would say that."

"Did you really think that I would say no?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know..I wasn't sure. Well, my appointment is starting so talked to you later babe." She says hanging up and hoping out the car.

* * *

Throughout the week she and Fitz only saw each other at school and outside of school they barely talked, with his dad being home that seemed to be all that he was interested in. When they did talk he constantly mentioned how excited he was that his father was coming to the game tonight. She was happy for him but she didn't want him to forget about them. She would talk to him after the game but first she had to find the perfect skirt that showed off enough but not too much to bring him to his knees when he saw her.

She found the perfect outfit but she hoped her mother would approve.

"Mom, I'm ready." She says standing b by the door.

"You don't think that skirt is a little too much for a basketball game?" Maya asked giving her a once over.

"The skirt is not about the game it's about after the game." She replied honestly.

Maya shook her head. "I'm starting to rethink this whole honesty thing."

Olivia laughs and they leave for the game.

* * *

Fitz had been searching the stands for his father the whole warm session but he hadn't seen him show up yet. He glanced around one more time and that's when he saw her. His mouth literally hung open as she flawlessly strutted to the bench to speak to her father in a black shirt, three inch black heels and a red shirt that was tucked in. Red, what does that mean? He thought to himself. He figured it meant she was a present to him and her couldn't wait to unwrap it later.

"Fitz you are drooling man." Huck says patting him on the back.

"Damn, I can't help it." He says licking his lips as she walks away.

"Eyes on the court Grant!" Rowan yells at him.

"Shit." He says under his breath. "Will do coach!" He yells back after one last peek at her.

* * *

It was the fourth quarter and Fitz' attitude was shot to hell. He was arguing with refs and his teammates. He couldn't focus, all he kept thinking about was how his dad promised he would be there. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up but he thought this time would be different.

"What?! That wasn't on me ref!" Fitz yelled when they called a foul on him.

"Quit talking and play." The ref replied.

"Maybe I could play if you stopped calling these bullshit fouls." Fitz said taunting him.

"That's it, technical foul." He blows the whistle to stop play for the foul.

"Are you serious!? What's you problem ref."

"Keep talking and I'll throw you out of the game."

Fitz picks up the ball and throws it hard against the wall.

The referee blows his whistle and throws Fitz out of the game. He takes his time leaving the court while staring down the ref. Rowan stops him before letting him pass to get to the bench.

"Grant. Don't get yourself into more trouble by trying to intimidate a referee. Everyone is watching you, wait until you get into the locker room before you go off." Fitz nods and Rowan let's him go.

He snatches his warm ups off the bench and walls to the locker room.

* * *

"Good game guys, way to pull it together in the end. Grant I don't know what happened today but I want that attitude gone by Monday. We need you here and focused to achieve our goals this year. Got it?"

"Got it Coach." Fitz says still in a bad mood.

"Good see you guys next week. Be safe." Rowan leaves.

"Party at your house Fitz?" Harrison asks.

"No tonight." Fitz grabs his things and storms out.

"Great game dad." Olivia says when her dad comes out of the locker room.

"Thanks sweetheart."

Olivia sees Fitz storm out of the locker room and out of the gym and she knew where she was heading next.

"Dad, I have a date tonight. I'll be home before one." She says giving him a kiss and leaving.

"Be safe Olivia!" He mother yells after her. "Crazy kids these days."

"Tell me about it." Rowan says rubbing his temples.

"Aww, come on Eli I'll get you some ice cream for your win tonight." She loops her arm in his.

"Only if you promise that I can get sprinkles."

"You have a deal." She says laughing.

* * *

When Fitz gets home he sits at the bar stool reading the bullshit text his father sent him in the second quarter of the game saying that he had to fly out sooner and he was sorry. He threw his phone against the wall when he heard the door bell ring.

"Go home Olivia." Fitz says angrily.

"No." Olivia pushed past him and walked in the house.

"Fine." Fitz grabs his Gatorade from the kitchen and heads towards his room.

"Where are you going?" She says following him up the stairs.

He ignored her and continued to his room.

"Stop. Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. I want you to leave." He says staring at her intensely.

"Too bad. I'm not leaving so you might as well start talking." She says folding her arms across her chest.

Fitz was fuming at her persistence to stay. Why did she even care? He didn't need anyone right now he just needed to be alone. He got even more annoyed when he felt him growing hard because she was standing in front of him in a tight ass skirt and heels. It pissed him off that no matter how angry he was he would never be able to control himself around her.

He moves across the room in three big steps and crashes his lips on hers knocking them into the door. He quickly slips his tongue in her mouth kissing her hard.

Olivia was shocked when he kissed her and pushed him off of her. They stood there catching their breath and staring each other down. Olivia felt herself moisten between her legs. It had been five days and her body was aching for him. They needed to talk but they also needed to release some tension. She walks over to him and kisses him hard almost knocking him over.

Fitz grabs her ass and lifts her up to wrap legs around his waist and slams them onto the dresser. Moving his a hand underneath her skirt her rips her thong off throwing it on the floor using his other hand to push her skirt higher up her waist before he puts two fingers deep inside of her. She was dripping wet, he used his free hand to push his sweats down and she grabs him in her hand stroking his hardened member slowly.

He pulls his fingers out of her dripping heat and sucks them slowly enjoying the taste. He moves to kiss her and when she hesitates it pisses him off. He moves his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her to his mouth forcing her to taste herself. He wasn't in the mood to play nice or take it slow, she was just any other girl to him right now. He spread her legs wide and pushed deep inside her in one swift move.

She let out a deep moan once he entered her fully, he was so big so strong that she could feel him everywhere. She devoured his lips and tongue as she tried to keep up with his hard thrusts. The taste of herself had her wanting more, needing more, she moved her leg around his waist trying bring him deeper and he bit her lip.

"Stop fucking moving, I don't need your help." He says against her lips as he hooks one of her legs in his elbow and spreads the other one open until she can't take it anymore. "Is that deep enough for you? Is this hard enough for you?" He asks as he slams into her.

"Fitz..Shit!" She yells out in both pleasure and pain. "That's right yell my name. I want to hear it." He says still moving hard inside of her. "God..oh God.." She moans out feeling herself about to explode. He let's go of her leg and moves his hand to her hair pulling her head back. "I said say my name." He breathes against her neck. "Say I'm the best.." He says sucking her neck hard. "Sss.." She winces at the grip he had on her hair and the way he was sucking her neck. "Say it." He demands again tugging her hair a little harder. "Fuck..Fitz you're the best baby..Nobody better." She chokes out. He let's go of her hair and pulls her to his mouth. "I thought so." He says sucking on her bottom lip.

He drops her leg moving both of his hands to her waist pressing his thumbs hard onto her clit as he moved his hips faster and deeper until he felt her tighten around him reaching her peak and pulling him over the edge with her. She leans her head back against the wall and he leans his head on her shoulder both trying to catch their breath.

He feels guilt and disappointment wash over him from the way he talked to and handled her tonight. He pulls up his pants and goes into the bathroom to get a warm towel to clean her up with.

He slowly wipes the warm towel over her cleaning her up. Her eyes are still closed and he doesn't know what she's thinking.

"I'm sorry Livvie." He says quietly looking down at her.

Her eyes popped open, "Sorry?" She asks confused.

"For being so rough. I was angry and I took it out on you.. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." He says sadly.

"Are you serious right now?" She says grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her waist. "You just gave me the craziest, most heart racing out of body experience coupled with the best orgasm I have ever had and now you want to dump me? Was it not good for you?"

"Livvie, it was better than good." He says kissing her softly. "So you're not mad?"

"God no but I am a little sore." She says laughing. "It's like you turn into a different person when we have sex. Such a turn on and extremely sexy.." She breathes right inches from his lips before kissing him.

"Mmmm...Thanks but I didn't feel sexy and I didn't mean to be that rough."

"Fitz, if I couldn't handle it or if you were hurting me I would have stopped you. I loved it though." She says biting her lip.

"You never cease to amaze me." He says carrying her to the bed.

"Why are you carrying me?" She says laughing.

"Because I love you and I want you in my arms." He sits her on the bed then climbs behind her pulling her against her chest.

"Do you want to talk now?" She asks once they are comfortable.

"Talk about what?"

"Hmm let's see, your attitude at the game or your phone broke down stairs?"

"You'll think it's childish if I tell you."

"Fitz, talk to me. I am not here to judge you or classify your feelings. I can be here to listen as you vent or whatever you need but don't keep it bottled up inside. It will only create more anger."

He takes a deep breath before starting. "My dad promised he would be at my game tonight but then he didn't even show up. He never shows up for me." Fitz said sadly.

Olivia turns around in his arms and straddles his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry baby." She says kissing his forehead and pulling him into a hug.

"It's ok Livvie, I just wish I had someone to support me like everyone else does." He says into her neck.

"Hey." She says lifting his head to look in her eyes. "You have me now babe and I will always show up for you, ok?"

"You promise?" He says looking in her eyes.

She kissed him softly. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Up next dinner with mom. Be sure to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Til next time..**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

_**A/N: I wanted to post this on V-day but that didn't work out now did it. lol Here is the latest. Enjoy..**_

* * *

"Liv give it a break." Fitz says frustrated into the receiver. "I didn't call to get a earful on what I should wear tonight. I know how to dress."

"I'm not saying that you don't-"

"Olivia." Fitz warned.

"Ok, I'm sorry." She sighed. "This dinner is very important and I need everything to be right."

"It's not that important Liv."

"You don't think my mother liking you is important?"

"It's important but it's not _very_ important. If your mom doesn't like me so what. Are you going to stop dating me, are you not going to be in love with me anymore? No, everything will still be the same." He says nonchalantly.

"Fitz, you are looking at this one sided. Do you get the stress that I will be under if she doesn't like you and my dad says I can't see you? It's not only about our love." She tried to explain hoping that he understood.

"What is going to stop you from seeing me? It's not like your parents are around all the time. I don't see why I should care about this dinner that much."

"What is your problem? You were fine earlier this week with making sure that my family loved you now you don't care?"

"So I have to be jumping through hoops to care? Honestly, I don't feel like being dragged into your perfect family and trying to get them to like me." He says as he leans back on his couch placing his feet on the Ottoman in front of him.

"You're being a real jerk right now. No one said you had to be perfect but don't even worry about dinner I'll tell my mom it's off." She hung up and turned off her ringer. She didn't know what his attitude was about today but she didn't want to deal with it.

"Hello? Olivia?" He stared at the phone realizing that she had hung up on him.

"Why are you being a idiot today Fitz especially at nine am? How long are you going to let Big Gerry have control over your emotions?" Jake asked as he played the game next to Fitz.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know you want to be perfect and fit in with Olivia's family. Don't take the fact that Big Gerry hasn't called you yet out on her."

"I'm not-"

"Nooooo!" Jake yelled when he died in the game. "Dammit Fitz, you killed my vibe too! Now that I'm dead I can give you my full attention." He threw the controller onto the couch and turned to Fitz.

"You were taking it out on her and if you keep it up you'll end up here all by yourself again."

"Maybe I'm too messed up for her anyway. She should get out now while she can." He said as he stood and walked out of the livingroom.

"While she can?" Jake chuckled. "Have you seen the way she looks at you? I think she is past that point. Quit pitying yourself and trying to ruin a good thing. Enjoy what you have right in front of you, be happy."

"I don't know how to be happy Jake. I'm surprised I lasted this long."

"Does she make you happy?"

"Duh." Fitz replied smartly.

"If that's true then stop being dumb and making her unhappy because you have daddy issues. Go make her family love you because it makes her happy. And if she's happy-"

"Then I'm happy." He said finishing Jakes sentence. "Too bad she won't answer my calls now. I already messed things up."

"That's why I am here little cousin, to save you."

Jake pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Abby, are you at home? I kind of need a favor."

"Good morning to you too Jacob. When I pictured you calling this weekend it wasn't exactly of you asking me for a favor."

"Give me some credit, I wasn't finished with my sentence. As I was saying, I need a favor, which includes you coming over right now, we can talk and maybe share a kiss or three before I ask you out to dinner tonight." He says smiling.

"You have a lot of charm don't you? Lucky for you I'm in need of that kiss. So what do you want in exchange?"

"I need you to go next door and tell Olivia I called and said Fitz needs to see her it's an emergency and you two need to leave now."

"What, why?" She says laughing.

"Come on Abby, you are our only hope." He whines into the phone.

"Ok, fine but you owe me swim lessons too!"

"You in a bathing suit? Remind me to give you a crash course in how to negotiate later."

"Bye Jake see you in fifteen."

"Wait. How do you know she'll come?"

"Because it's Fitz. She may get pissed for being summoned but she will be there. I'm at her door now, gotta run bye!"

"Bye." He hung up and looked at Fitz. "And that, is how it's done."

"You think she will come?"

"Yes! You have fifteen minutes to make the best fruit smoothies ever."

"Smoothies? Why?" Fitz asks confused.

"Because Abby wanted them last weekend and you let her down. Since she is coming through for you now you owe her."

"Right." Fitz claps his hands together and hops up off the stool. "Strawberries, Peaches or Mango?"

"Throw it all in there." Jake says smiling.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Pope. Is Olivia here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs. Go on up." Maya says as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Liv?" Abby knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

"What are you doing here Abby?" Olivia's asked in a muffled voice from under the pillow over her face.

"Olivia Pope. Get your ass up, we have somewhere to go."

"What are you doing?" Olivia yelled when Abby pulled the pillow off of her face.

"Jake called and said we needed to come over ASAP it was about Fitz."

Olivia sat up straight. "What's wrong with Fitz?"

"I don't know but we sound leave now."

"Let me get dressed." She says walking to her closet.

"Liv, I'm in sweats too. I don't want to waste time waiting for you to get dressed."

Olivia nods. "This better be important." She says grabbing her favorite scarf and bag heading out the door.

"Hand me those sunglasses." Olivia says to Abby when they get in the car.

"The sun is barely out. Why do you need those?" Abby asked as she handed them to her.

"Because I have a headache and I really don't feel like seeing Fitz."

"Why not? Trouble in paradise already for you two love birds."

"He just has this attitude sometimes and it comes out of nowhere. I don't know...It's too early for attitudes."

She turned into the driveway at Fitz' house and hopped out after Abby.

"Good morning, what a nice surprise." Jake said when he saw them standing on the porch. "Come in."

"Really funny Jake, what was so important about Fitz that I needed to rush over here?" She says as she brushed past him.

"Hey you." He stepped in front of Abby blocking her path. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you."

She blushes and smiled in return.

"I have a surprise for you." He put his arm over her shoulder and walked her towards the kitchen.

"Looks like Fitz is fine to me." Olivia says when she sees Fitz pouring the smoothies into glasses.

"Yay, I get to collect on last weekends promise." Abby said excitedly.

"Liv, wait!" He yelled after her when she turned around walking back towards the door.

"What?" She said as she looked up at him when he grabbed grabbed her elbow.

"Can I talk to you before you leave?"

"No thanks." She says as she tried to pull her arm away.

"Livvie.. What did we say?" He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about earlier and acting like a jerk."

"Is I'm sorry the only word you know?" She tried to push out of his hug.

"Relax." He said hugging her tighter. "I'm still learning right now Livvie, I need you to have a little extra patience with me." He leaned back a little and raised her sunglasses to the top of her head so that she could see into his eyes.

"Am I supposed to deal with your attitude and not be upset by it? You aren't the only one with feelings."

"I didn't say that. Can we talk somewhere else? I don't want to stand at the door."

"I didn't say I was talking or staying." She took a step back out of his arms.

"You want me to beg don't you? Ok, I'll beg." He got on his knees and smiled brightly at her. "Please talk to me Livvie, please."

She couldn't help but laugh at his silliness. "Get up. You are lucky I love you."

"I know." He stood and grabbed her hand and walked them into the livingroom to the couch. "Let's talk in here."

"Liv, how am I supposed to talk like this?" He asked when she sat right under his left arm leaning her head on his chest and crossing her legs over his lap.

"What? I'm mad at you but I still want to be close to you." She said softly.

"Ok." He said as he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. "My attitude on the phone had nothing to do with you. I was being an ass because I was trying to push you away. I'm not used to being with someone and having to adjust my attitude around them. It's hard being happy when you've been unhappy for so long but you.." He lifted her chin that she was looking at him. "You make me happy and I want to make you feel the same way. That includes making your family love me so that you're not under any unnecessary stress being with me."

"Why didn't you say you were having a bad morning on the phone instead of acting that way?"

"I don't even notice when I'm in that mood. Jake pointed it out to me. Maybe you can call me out too when you notice it?"

She opens her mouth to say something when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Livia where are you? We will be leaving to go shopping with your father soon."

"I totally forgot. I'm on my way back home now." Olivia said as she stood. "Be there soon. Bye."

"You're leaving?" He pulled her towards him by her scarf until she sat back on his lap. "You just got here."

"I have to go find something pretty for tonight." She smiled at him. "I have a hot date."

"Oh really?" He pulled her closer by the euro knot she had in her scarf.

"MmHmm and if he behaves he may get some dessert afterwards." She said grinding on his lap.

He moved his mouth to hers kissing her softly and tracing the outline of her lips with is tongue. She opened her mouth granting him access and he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her watching his lips. They leaned in at the same time connecting for a slow sensual kiss maintaining their eye contact the whole time. Olivia felt that familiar ache between her thighs and stopped the kiss before they got carried away.

"Don't stop Livvie." Fitz breathed against her lips as he resumed the kiss.

He moved his hands to her waist and turned her to straddle his lap. He rocked her hips on top of his growing hardness, he couldn't wait until later he wanted her now.

"Fitz..stop..we don't have time." She said as she pushed his shoulders back and tried to get off of his lap.

"I can be quick Liv, don't leave me like this.." He grabbed her hips and held her on top of him.

"Babe.." She tried to sound firm but the grip he had on her made it come out more like a moan.

"You know I love it when you call me that.." He said sucking her bottom lip in his mouth as he moved his hand under her shirt. "Don't you dare answer that." He said when her phone started ringing.

"That's my mom I really have to go." She quickly moved off his lap.

"Ughh!" He leaned back on the couch and threw a pillow over his face.

"Quit pouting I'll be back after our dinner and it will be worth the wait."

"Mmmm…will it now?" He sat up straight with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, walk me out please before my mom comes with a search party." She laughed and pulled him off the couch.

"Hold on, let me adjust myself. This thing isn't exactly that easy to hide." He adjusted himself in his sweats and walked her to the kitchen to get Abby.

"Who needs a room now?" Olivia laughed when she saw Abby and Jake making out against the counter. "I hate to break up the fun but I need to get home so if you are riding with me lets go."

"I'll take her home." Jake says before Abby can respond.

"Ok, then." Olivia turned and headed for the door with Fitz behind her.

"Jake, I need to go. I am in pajamas."

"Are we still on for tonight at least? He leaned back and looked at her.

"Dinner? Yes, call with the time." She leaned up and gave him a kiss then ran to catch Olivia before she left.

"I see you and Jake are getting along well!" Olivia said glancing in Abby's direction on the way home.

"We are. He is just..I don't even have words for it."

"Mmhm. Don't worry I know exactly what you mean." She said laughing.

"So are you and Fitz back to being heads over heels in love again?"

"You could say that." She smiled remembering their moment on the couch. "I'm really going to have to work on my patience with him."

"Patience?" Abby asked confused.

"Yes, he is still new to how all of this works and how to navigate it. I need to remember that when I get upset."

"You are his first girlfriend aren't you?" Abby suddenly remembered. "It will be hard to remember in the heat of the moment but as long as you two communicate you will be fine."

"I know. Tonight will be the real test."

"What is tonight?"

"Fitz is coming to dinner with me and my mom."

"Uhh ohh. I hope Maya doesn't eat him alive." Abby laughed at her own joke.

"Right? I hope she isn't on a different level with him tonight." Olivia said frustratedly.

"I have no advice for you, sorry. Your parents are the one parents that you cannot fool with big words and white lies. They will actually hold you to the stuff you tell them."

"I need to text Fitz and remind him to be himself when he meets her because she will shut everything down if she feels that he is doing the most."

She pulled into the driveway and placed the car in park.

"Good luck with that Liv, lets get together in the morning so that I can get all the details." Abby said as she got out and headed towards her door.

"See you in the morning!"

* * *

Olivia didn't have too bad of a time with her parents at the mall. Of course she would have liked to have spent her day with Fitz but she would take what she could get. Olivia found a nice slim but not too tight black dress for dinner. She kept her outfit simple only adding minimal jewelry and heels.

She and her mother arrived at the restaurant first.

"Olivia did you tell him what time dinner started it?" Her mother asked annoyed.

"Mom, we are here thirty minutes early. You act like he his a hour late." Olivia glanced down at her watch praying that he would get there soon.

"You know what your father always says, "If you are on time you're-"

"There he is mom." Olivia said when she saw him at the door.

She had to adjust in her seat and recross her legs from the sensation that shot through her body when she saw him. He had on a well tailored black suit, black dress shirt, what looked like top dollar dress shoes and the thing that she loved the most out of his whole outfit was the dark purple tie he was wearing. Their eyes met across the restaurant and when he smiled she felt her whole body relax and the nervousness leave her.

"Good evening Mrs. Pope, nice to see you again." When she put her hand out for him to shake he kissed it softly before moving around the table to greet Olivia. "Livvie, You look beautiful in this dress." He whispered in her ear after a light kiss on the cheek.

"I hope I didn't have you ladies waiting too long." Fitz said as they all sat down.

"Not too long." Maya said with a smile. "Have you been here before?"

"Actually, I haven't. I'm more of a cook for myself type of guy."

"Absolutely nothing wrong with that but you need to get out of the house every now and then, don't you?"

"I suppose you are right however, I didn't have a reason before." He turned and looked at Olivia. "but now I do." He and Olivia share a smile.

They continue to small talk and the waiter comes and takes their orders. The mood was light and her mother hadn't interrogated Fitz yet but she knew it was coming.

"So Fitz, tell me about yourself." Maya says as she took a bite out of her food.

"I'm seventeen, I play basketball as you may already know, I play baseball in the spring, I don't have any siblings, umm and I love to cook."

"Have you thought about colleges yet? Is basketball your way in?"

"Mom?"

"What?"

"It's fine Liv. To answer your question Mrs. Pope, I have thought of schools but I haven't come close to a selection yet. A lot of Division one schools have expressed interest because of Basketball but I get about the same if not more interest based on my academic status as well. I am not the typical dumb athlete. I would be number one in the senior class if it wasn't for smarty pants over here." He said tipping his head side ways towards Olivia.

"I won't pretend that I am not surprised with information but I am glad to hear it." She smiled taking a drink of her lemonade. "Smart, athletic, charismatic, and a great cook. What is your achilles heel Fitzgerald? Your attitude? I've seen the way you can explode on the court, how can I be confident that some of that won't boil over off the court and towards Olivia one day?"

Fitz didn't expect that question. He would never hurt Olivia and he would try to put that in words for her and he hoped she would take them to heart. "My attitude on the court is pure passion and love for my sport. I don't think I can be judged based off of the emotions that I show out there. Is it apart of who I am, yes, but not who I am entirely. You never have to worry about me touching Olivia in a hurtful way. She is my heart and I can't even fathom raising my voice to her let alone the thought of ever raising my hand to her. It won't happen..you have my word on that." He brought Olivia's hand to his lips giving it a quick kiss.

Olivia was falling more in love with Fitz as the night went on. He always knew the right thing to say or do and not only was it the truth but her mother was eating it up.

"I've never heard someone speak so passionately about my daughter before. I feel like I can trust your word on that plus I didn't raise a push over I know Olivia wouldn't stand for anything less than good treatment. With as much love and passion that you two have for a each other I need to ask a serious question." They nod. "Are you practicing safe sex?"

Olivia chokes on the food she is eating and Fitz almost spits his water out.

"Excuse me Mom? How is that an appropriate question for dinner?" Olivia asked appalled.

"Oh please Olivia. I know what it is like to be young and in love, I am not dumb nor am I naive. It's happening I just want to make sure that you guys are being careful."

Fitz cleared his throat before speaking. "Well Mrs. Pope the answer to your question is yes and I believe Olivia is on the pill or some sort of birth control correct?" He glanced at Olivia.

"Yes, I am on birth control. Can we change the subject now? I am feeling uncomfortable discussing this with you mom." She shifts in her seat.

"Fine Livia but you can never be too careful. I don't want to be a grandmother anytime soon. I have one last question for you Fitz then you two kids can go on about your evening and I will take care of the bill.

"Anything you want to know Mrs. Pope."

"Where do you see this thing going with my daughter? What if you go off to different schools next fall, how serious is this?"

"Honestly, I see Olivia being my wife in the future." He squeezed her hand giving her a quick smile before he turned back to her mother. "I don't know the when's and where's of everything yet but she is it for me and as long as she will have me I will be there. To me basketball teams or a schools location are both things that are not as high value in my life now as they were a month ago. Are they still important? Of course but none of that matters more than her. Every step I take from here on out will have her input on it because her opinion is the one that I now value the most."

"Wow." Maya said in shock. "I knew you too were serious from Olivia's point of view but to hear it from you makes it real. My baby is growing up." Maya shook her head to keep the tears at bay. "For what it is worth you two have my blessing to be together. Eli will be a hard to win over but I believe I can ease him into it."

"It's worth a lot mom. Thank you." Olivia says smiling.

"Yes, it means everything that you are supportive of us and that you actually took the time to try and get to know me before passing judgement. Thank you."

"You both are welcome. Now go on and enjoy the rest of the night. I will see you at home Olivia."

They all stand and exchange hugs. Olivia and Fitz leave the restaurant and go to his car.

"How did I do?" He turned in his seat facing her before starting the car.

"You were amazing. I love you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

He smiled at her response. "I love you too. Where to next?"

"I was thinking dessert.." She bit her lip nervously hoping he didn't have any other plans.

"Mmmm..that's right." He licked his lips and started the car headed towards his house.

* * *

They barely made it to his house with all the teasing Olivia was doing while he was driving. She had her hand on the inside of his thigh as he drove and it had him hard as a rock. He turned the car off and quickly jogged to the other side of the car to open the door for her. As soon as she got out of the car he closed the door then pressed her up against it. He slid his hands underneath her dress and gripped her ass tightly slipping a finger into her warm heat in the process.

"God Fitz..we aren't even inside yet." She breathed out onto his lips.

"That was for teasing me in the car." He removed his finger and lifted to his mouth but before he could suck it dry she stood on her tippy toes and sucked it into her mouth.

"So fucking sexy." He said before he crashed his lips on hers and walked them blindly to his room.

She pushed him down on the bed and started to remove his clothing. With his help it didn't take long for him to be completely naked in front of her.

"Sit against the headboard babe." She said as she stood at the edge of the bed.

He wanted to ask what she was up to but the look in her eyes like she was the predator and he was her prey made him follow her instructions no questions asked. She crawled slowly up the bed to his legs, she placed open mouth kissed over the top of his muscular thighs. When she got to his hard member she licked it from the bottom up to the tip. She smiled when he gripped the sheets tightly. She swirled her tongue around his shaft before taking him deep into her mouth and holding him there.

"Ssss..shit Livvie..please move.." Fitz choked out.

She slowly moved her head up and down taking all over him deep in her throat humming softly massaging his balls at the same time. Fitz' hand shot to her hair and he gripped it tightly he was ready to come and he needed something to grab onto to pull his focus towards something else. She could feel that he was close and she bobbed her head faster on top of him and sucked him harder.

"Mmm..stop.." He didn't want to come like that he wanted to be deep inside of her warm depths tasting her mouth as he reached his peak. "Come here baby, I need to be inside of you."

She removed her panties as he pulled her up to straddle his lap. He lifted her up, lining himself up with her pulsing core and slowly eased her down his hardness inch by inch until she took all of him. Olivia grabbed his hands and placed them down on the bed.

"Keep them there, watch me ride you baby." She leaned forward and kissed him slowly as she rolled her hips on top of him. This was always Olivia's favorite position, she loved being in control of the pace and watching the effect she had. She sped up her movements as they both neared their peak. "You feel how wet it is baby?" She asked as she bit his bottom lip. "Mmm..all of this for is for you..tell me how good it is."

"Fuck Liv.." He grunted out when she squeezed him from inside and let his eyes close from the feeling. "It's better than good..damn..I'm close." He let go of the sheets no longer able to resist the urge to touch her. "Are you close Livvie?" He asked against her neck as he grabbed her hips and stopped her movement. She nodded 'Yes' and he lifted her body half way off of his member and thrust his hips upward in hard strokes hitting her spot over and over.

"Oh my god Fitz!" She sunk her nails deep into his shoulders and threw her head back as ecstasy took over her body and her legs began to shake. Fitz gripped her ass tightly and bit down on her neck as he filled her up with his seed.

"Damn, where did that come from?" He pulled her to his chest holding her close as he caught his breath.

"I owed you from this morning." She leaned back to look in his eyes. "Was it worth the wait?"

"You are the best I've ever had, how is that for an answer?" He stole a kiss before continuing. "And that mouth..Mmmm..I can't wait to show you what my mouth can do."

"I can't either I love trying new things.." She said as she laid her head back on his chest.

"Something new? Don't tell me you are working magic like that with your mouth but you never received it?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.

"Nope, never."

Olivia didn't need to explain further he knew that meant her ex was more concerned with is own pleasure than hers. He felt himself becoming angry at the thought and figured they should probably go shower to get his mind off of the subject.

"Let's go shower Livvie." He lifted her off of him and stood up off the bed first reaching for her hand. "I got something for you."

"Really? A gift? Is it cookies?" She playfully jumped up and down in front of him.

"Cookies? Right now really?" He chuckled at how silly she was. "Sorry, no cookies but I do have this."

"Fitz! Where did you even find them in this color?" She asked when he handed her the purple shower caps.

"I ordered them online."

"I love them! You are so sweet babe!"

"Well I don't want to upset your parents again by getting your hair wet. Here let me do it." He took the shower cap out of her hand and placed it on her head making sure to tuck in every loose strand. "There. All done."

They stood there for a minute in each others arms enjoy the comfort. When she seemed like she was getting cold Fitz sat her on the counter and started the shower.

* * *

A hour and another round in the shower later they stood in the back of Olivia's house near the garage where they were out of view.

"I feel like you should still be at my house." Fitz whined. "I don't want to leave you."

"We would have had more time if you hadn't started that second round in the shower." She said as she poked him in the side.

"I know." He grinned. "It was worth it."

"Yeah it was." She laughed. "I should get going."

He placed his hand on the side of her neck and leaned down kissing her slowly. "Mmmm..you taste so good."

"Fitz." She warned as she pushed him back.

"Right. Ok, Good night Livvie." He reached behind her and opened the car door and slid into it. "Stay up and wait for me to text you please.."

"Good night babe. I will wait for you, just worry about getting home safely."

As she watched him drive away she thought about how the day started off kind of rocky between she and Fitz and how once they talked everything became that much better. She smiled to herself thinking of how great dinner went and how much lighter she felt knowing that her mother liked Fitz. With her mother on her side she knew her dad would have no choice but to try and get to know Fitz before completely banning her from seeing him. She walked into the house and saw that her fathers light was still on in his office and she knew that he was waiting for her to make sure she made it home safely.

"Olivia, sweetheart is that you?" He yelled when he heard the door shut.

"Yes dad." She said as she walked over to his office. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you since your mother got called in."

"Oh ok, well I'm off to bed. I will see you in the morning." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Olivia see you in the morn-" He stopped mid sentence and turned his head sideways. "What the hell is that on your neck? Are those teeth marks?"

* * *

**A/N: Uhh ohh Olivia may be coming out of secret boyfriend closet sooner than she hoped...Can she talk her way out of this one? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Til next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: I incorporated one of my favorite Papa Pope lines in this chapter. I am positive that you will notice it when you read it. If I made any errors I will fix in the morning, Anyway, here is the latest. Enjoy.._**

* * *

"Olivia, sweetheart is that you?" He yelled when he heard the door shut.

"Yes dad." She said as she walked over to his office. "What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you since your mother got called in."

"Oh ok, well I'm off to bed. I will see you in the morning." She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Olivia see you in the morn-" He stopped mid sentence and turned his head sideways. "What the hell is that on your neck? Are those teeth marks?"

Olivia swallowed hard. She remembered Fitz biting her neck earlier in the night but she never looked in the mirror to check and make sure that there was no mark. "Shit." She cursed herself in her mind. She leaned back out of her fathers embrace avoiding his eyes. Maybe I could just walk out like I didn't hear him say anything, that could work, Right. She thought to herself.

"Olivia. What the hell is that on your neck? Don't make me ask you again!" Rowan yelled.

"Umm..you see..uhh-"

"You are testing my patience child."

"Fine, I am not going to lie dad. They are teeth marks."

"Obviously, I can see that with my own two eyes. What the hell is it doing there?"

"It was an accident. Things got a little carried away with the guy I am seeing and if I had known that he was leaving a mark I would have stopped him." Olivia offered honestly.

"Things got carried away? Are you out of your damn mind coming in her after midnight with that on your neck and thinking that "things got carried away" is an acceptable answer?" He shook his head in disgust. "You are a swimmer Olivia. Did you forget that while you were getting "carried away" with some guy?"

"He is not just some guy dad! I love him."

Rowan laughed shook his finger at her then laughed some more like she was the funniest thing on earth. "You love him? Oh is that supposed to make everything ok? To make that fact that you have no damn respect for this house, for this family, for your swim team who will have to do with out you in a key swim meet this week because you can't hide bite marks in a bathing suit, and last but not least yourself!" He slammed his hand down on his desk and walked over to her. "Did I not raise you for better? How many times have I told you that you have to be what?"

"Twice as-" She started in a low tone.

"What!?" He shouted.

"Twice as good."

"Twice as good as them to get half of what they have. Showing up here with that on your neck..Ugh for God's sake." He threw his hands up. "You have scouts showing up to these meets expecting to see you swim and you throw that away for a guy? Is that why you spent all of those hours in the pool? To throw it away when it finally mattered? What about the team that is counting on you for support? As much as swimming is an individual sport you're a leader for those other people on your team. They looked to you for strength Olivia!"

Olivia felt herself breaking down with every word he spoke. She felt so selfish for allowing herself to get caught up in the moment and not think about how her actions might have effected other people. Sure she could mask the marks in clothes but how did she explain this to the coach to her teammates? She felt the tears start to run down her face but wouldn't dare move to wipe them.

"It's too late for tears Olivia. Obviously you are involved with a guy that doesn't even know you or he would know better. He doesn't love you he is just trying to get his-"

"He is not like that." She choked out.

"Sure he isn't. I can't even stand to look at you right now. If your mother hadn't asked me to wait for her before deciding punishment I would have those car keys, that phone and your tablet in my hands this very moment."

"Dad.."

"Go. You are a disappointment to the hard work your mother and I have done to get you this far. I don't even know who you are anymore." He said turning and walking back to his desk refusing to give her a second glance.

She wiped her eyes and walked out of his office. Though she and her father didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things lately she had always looked up to him and sought out his approval. She grew up a daddy's girl and the way that he was looking at her now killed her. There were two things that she hated most, one was being a disappointment and the other was having someone that she cared about mad at her. She went in the bathroom and across from her bedroom and washed the tears from her face. The more she washed it the more they continued to fall. Her phone started buzzing and she knew it was Fitz but she wasn't ready to talk to him, not yet. After drying her face she walked into her bedroom changed into her pajamas and laid on her bed under her covers. Her phone started to vibrate again and she gave in and answered it.

"Hello." She answered in a low raspy voice.

"Livvie I've been calling you for the past half hour."

"Sorry.." She said barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong baby? Did something happen?" He asked when he sensed that something was off with her.

"My dad saw the teeth marks that apparently you left on my neck tonight and he said these things.." She looked up to the ceiling cleared her throat and paused trying not to get overwhelmed in her emotions. "The things he said.."

"I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't thinking. Whatever he said don't listen to it Liv-"

"I should go.." She said quietly.

"No. If you hang up Olivia I will be at your door in fifteen minutes." Fitz got out of his bed and started getting dressed.

"I don't know what to do Fitz..he is never going to let me see you after this.."

"I'm coming over right now. I will talk to him Livvie..don't cry..I'm coming Ok?"

"No, it will only make things worse. I will talk to you tomorrow." As much as she needed to see him she knew her dad and with as mad as he was right now he would probably pull his gun out on Fitz.

"Liv.."

"I have a headache and I just need to sleep to clear my mind. I will call you tomorrow as soon as I wake up."

Fitz stayed quiet on the line. He didn't want to let her sit on this over night but he couldn't just show up at her door at one am. He couldn't even imagine the things her father said to her to make her cry. He hated him in that moment

"I will call you in the morning ok?" Olivia repeated when he didn't say anything.

"Yeah ok." He said in a defeated tone.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Livvie. Sweet dreams."

She hung up the phone and pulled the blanket up and over her head falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Livia, wake up." Maya called as she sat on the bed next to Olivia.

"Mom?" Olivia asked in a groggy voice.

"Wake up honey, it's is almost ten. Since when do you sleep in?"

"Mom, I don't feel well."

"This doesn't happen to have something to do with a certain set of teeth marks on your neck does it?" Her mother asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"No..well maybe. Are you here to tell me how much of a disappointment I am because of this too?"

"I'm sure your father covered that for the both of us."

"What did you come up with for punishment? Am I grounded for the rest of the school year?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Not exactly but I did have to talk your father out of switching you back to your private school. What were you thinking Olivia?"

"It happened on accident. Do you really think if I had known that I had marks on my neck that I would go up to dad and hug him?"

"I believe you but you know you are going to have to sit out of your meet on Tuesday right? I'm guessing it will start to go away by the end of the week but you are grounded until Monday of next week." Olivia groaned. "No car, no internet browsing, dishes duty and supervised pool sessions. You will ride to and from school with your father and I will pick you up on the days that you don't have a last period."

"I get to keep my phone?" Olivia asked surprised.

"I had to fight for it but yes you do." Olivia tried her best to hide her smile. "That brings me to the last part of your punishment, a three thousand word essay on what it means to be a leader."

"Three thousand words?! By when?" Olivia whined.

"Stop whining Livia, you got off easy. I want it on Tuesday since you won't be with your team. After I make corrections and suggestions to it I want it back on Thursday to review one more time. Once I think it is good enough you can give it to your father on Saturday. Is that clear?"

"Yes mom. Thanks for helping with dad."

"No problem. I don't need to tell you what will happen if I this happens again do I?"

"No ma'am."

"Ok." Maya said kissing Olivia's forehead as she stood. "I hope you feel better."

After she left Olivia couldn't hide the smile on her face. She pulled out her phone to call Fitz and give him the good news. It was then that she noticed that she had ten missed calls and text messages all from him. She clicked on the text and read them.

Fitz: Good morning Livvie.

Fitz: Wake up Livvie :)

Fitz: Are you still sleep?

Fitz: Livvie are you ok?

Fitz: I'm coming over there.

Olivia looked at the clock next to her bed and saw that he sent that last text five minutes ago. She quickly dialed his number to see if she could catch him before he left. Things were still on edge in the house and having an unexpected house guest especially male wouldn't sit well with her family.

"Livvie! Are you ok? I'm right around the corner."

"Fitz..I am fine. I over slept..please turn around and go back home." She said into the receiver calmly.

"I want to see you."

"You know that can't happen and my dad is here." She said sighing.

"Why are you sighing? Do you not want to see me?"

"Babe you know I always want to see you but after last night we need to be smart. My mom talked to my dad and even though I'm grounded until next week they are letting me keep my phone. So we can still talk."

"Grounded until next week? I don't think I've ever been grounded. What is the purpose of this?" Fitz said angrily.

"The purpose is to give me time to think about what I did and know that their are consequences for those things."

"You have marks on your neck ok so you hide them with makeup what's the big deal."

"The big deal? Really? Maybe my dad was right about you." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Wait what?" He asked confused.

"Just forget it Fitz, I'm going back to sleep I'll talk to you later."

"I will not forget it. You don't make that kind of statement then say forget about it. What is he right about."

"Fine, he said that you don't even know me if you would leave a mark like this on me and not even think about the effect it would have on what I do. Right now you are proving him right."

"Why because I don't see what the big deal is?"

"Yes Fitz! Do you think I can wear makeup when I swim? Does that make sense to you? Did the one thing I love in life more than you even cross your mind?" She yelled into the receiver.

Fitz swallowed hard. How could he not remember that? Was he so wrapped up in her punishment and not being able to see her that it completely slipped his mind? She couldn't believe that he really didn't know her or want her do be able to do what she loved could she?

"Because that slipped my mind you agree with your dad that I don't know you? God Olivia, if you believe that then maybe you don't know me either." He hung up the phone and turned around driving back towards his house.

"Hold on, so this means you aren't dropping me at Abby's?" Jake whined in the passenger seat.

Fitz gave him a cold stare.

"My bad, I was just asking." Jake held his hands up in surrender. "Beach run then late lunch?"

"Ok." Fitz said quietly as he drove.

Fitz and Jake didn't get to lunch until a little bit after two. Since they were already at the beach they decided to eat at once of the diners close by.

"That was a good run don't you think?" Jake asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah." Fitz responded half paying attention.

"Do you want to pick up some girls on the beach after this?"

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Fitz turned to him confused.

"Exactly. If you are going to sit here and think about Olivia the whole time why not just call her?"

"Jake, it's complicated." Fitz said dismissively.

"You two make everything more difficult. She already has her parents down her throat about this how do you think she feels having you ignore her now? She was right in what she said by the way, about the way you were talking to her."

"What? The way I was talking to her? I just didn't think it was a reasonable punishment and she went too far saying her father was right about me. Who does she think she is?"

"First, she is the love of your life and if she can't tell you the truth then what is the point? Second, teenagers with parents who care get grounded, it isn't the strangest thing in the world and she actually got off pretty well. Third, sure in the heat of the moment you forgot that she was on the swim team but in the heat of the moment you _should_ _have_ remembered because it is such a huge part of who she is. I think that is why she said that bit about her father because partially it was true." Jake took a sip of his water before continuing. "Soon I am going to start charging you for my advice."

"I hate you when you're right." Fitz said shaking his head.

"What you are saying is that you hate me all the time then?" Jake said laughing.

"Come on let's hurry up and eat so we can go."

* * *

Olivia tried to call Fitz back multiple times but he wouldn't answer. She didn't mean to come down on him so hard but she was feeling pressure all around her and his attitude towards her punishment, which she thought was fair compared to other times, annoyed her. She gave up after the fifth time and decided to go make herself something for breakfast. It was almost lunch time and she hadn't eaten yet. When she walked into the kitchen she saw he father sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She wasn't ready for another tongue lashing so she turned around to head back upstairs.

"Good morning to you too Olivia." She heard her father say in a somewhat cheerful voice and she let out a sigh of relief before turning and going back in the kitchen.

"Good morning dad." She said as she walked to the refrigerator grabbing some juice and jelly for the toast she was about to make.

Once her food was prepped she sat down at the table across from her father and ate in silence. There was so much she wanted to say. She wanted to apologize for letting him down and being irresponsible but she didn't know where to start.

"Olivia I can feel you thinking over here."

She looked up and gave him a confused look.

"I can tell you have a lot on your mind but before you start I have a few things I would like to clear up first."

She nodded and he continued. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night." Olivia couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. "Don't look so surprised Olivia, I said somethings that I didn't mean out of anger. You are doing a great job in school and haven't given your mother or I any trouble. I was wrong to call you a disappointment because of one hiccup. I want you to know that I am very proud of you sweetheart and the reflection of myself and your mother that I see in you. Do you accept my apology?"

"I do dad. Thank you so much for what you said." Olivia was really grateful that he apologized. She hated feeling like he didn't think she had learned anything from their hard work. "You have to know that I would never do anything to deliberately cause embarrassment to this family or myself."

"I know that and I was still expecting perfection when that expectation is unrealistic." He took a sip of his coffee. "When am I going to meet this guy that you love so much? With marks like those on your neck I think it's way overdue."

"Dad!" Olivia felt her face turning red.

"Hey you are the one with the teeth marks on your neck." He chuckled.

"I don't even know dad, he is kind of mad at me right now." She sighed.

"Mad? Why is he mad when you are the one that got in trouble?"

"I was explaining to him everything about me being grounded and our conversation somehow led to me telling him maybe you were right about him because he didn't even think about the effect this would have on me swimming. He said it slipped his mind and if I truly believed that then maybe I don't know him at all. Now he isn't returning my calls." She said sadly.

"Just give him time Liv. I don't care how old a man is he doesn't want to be that guy that your dad was right about in a negative light. He was probably more upset with that than he was with you." Rowan sympathized.

"Thanks dad. As far as you meeting him maybe once I am not grounded anymore?"

"I can make that right now and you will invite him over for dinner?"

"Dad!"

"Ok, ok but soon Livia. Very soon." He said standing and leaving for his office.

She shook her head and went to work on her paper.

* * *

Olivia was getting ready for bed and she couldn't help the heartbreak that she was feeling from not hearing from Fitz all day. Were they broken up? She felt the knot in her stomach get tighter from the thought of them not being together. Was he that mad that he couldn't even text her back? She finished wrapping her hair and walked slowly over to her bed. She tried to fall sleep but all of her thoughts drifted to Fitz. Her phone vibrated on her nightstand and she smiled when she saw it was him.

Fitz: Good night Livvie...I haven't been ignoring you I just want to talk to you in person at school. I love you. Always.

She was happy and a little bit angry at the same time.

Liv: Okay..you couldn't have sent that earlier so that I wasn't waiting around for your text today?

Fitz: I didn't mean to have you waiting..can I still get a good night text?

She giggled a bit at his request.

Liv: Good night Fitz.

Fitz: ...

She smiled because she knew exactly what he meant.

Liv: Love you too.

Fitz: :)

* * *

The next morning Olivia rode with her dad to school. She walked to the gym with him and set her laptop up on the bleachers so that she could work on her paper until school started. She was glad that she went to sleep at a decent time otherwise she should have been more grumpy. The door to the gym opened and she looked to see who would be here this early. He was wearing a hoody and walking towards the locker room but she could tell by the walk that it was him.

She placed her laptop in her backpack and climbed down the bleachers after him. He had his locker open and hadn't noticed she was there. She walked up behind him and slid her hands under his sweatshirt.

"What the-" Fitz jumped and turned around to see who was touching him. "Livvie? What are you-"

He was cut off again by her lips pressed firmly against his. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and deepened the kiss. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to his body. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in close for a hug. "You can't be in here.." He whispered into her ear.

"I know..I saw you and I didn't even think twice about following you in here..are you still mad at me?"

He sighed and tried to move out of her embrace. "Liv.."

"I'm sorry, can you just wait..I want to be in your arms for one minute. Can we do that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes. One minute then you have to get out of here before coach catches you."

She smiled as he pulled her closer and snuggled his head in the crook of her neck. She loved the way he smelled and the way his strong arms were wrapped around her making her feel safe. He squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go. He loved her and he hated that she thought he was mad at her.

He leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "I am not mad at you ok?"

"Ok."

"You better get back out there. I'll walk out first and when you hear me bounce the ball twice the coast is clear."

He walked out and glanced around the gym before bouncing the ball for her to come out. She winked at him as she walked past and he slapped her on the butt.

Olivia didn't even try to pretend like she was working on her paper anymore, her full attention was on him and his morning gym work out. He looked so good doing his warm up stretches and she made a mental note to have him help her stretch the next time she was at his house. When he removed his shirt she thought she may need another pair of panties she was so wet. That ended quickly when she heard the door to her fathers office open.

"Grant put your damn shirt on!" Rowan yelled as he stepped further into the gym. "You see we have a guest in here today."

"C'mon Coach! It's soaked with sweat."

"Grant, go get ready for class. The gym is closed." Rowan said dismissively as he stepped up the bleachers to sit next to Olivia. "Sorry about that sweetheart, some of these guys have no respect for their surroundings. All they know is basketball."

"Dad, you act like I've never seen a guy with their shirt off. You know they don't wear shirts at the pool right?" She laughed.

"That is different though. Not really but to me it is." He laughed with her. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?"

"I still have forty-five minutes. This week is going to suck if you have to be here this early each day." She whined.

"The guy you just saw shooting around out there is usually here early and if I am not here to let him in then what is he supposed to do?" He questioned.

Shoot around in the gym he has at his house. She thought to herself. "I don't know dad."

"Well I don't want these guys out of a place to go because for a lot of them the basketball court is their home just like the pool is for you." He stood and walked down the bleachers. "It won't be too bad once you get the hang of it."

"I don't want to get the hang of it." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dad." She said sweetly.

"Yeah I thought so." He said over his shoulder.

* * *

Olivia waited for Fitz to finish changing but when there was only ten minutes left for class she walked without him, not willing to risk being late and getting in more trouble. She took her usual seat in the second row of class and reached down to pull her book out of her backpack.

"You left without me.."

She looked up and saw Fitz with his best pout face on as he took the seat next to her. He was so adorable. "I wanted to wait but I couldn't be late."

"I know..I couldn't get this curl to stay and the more I tried the more it did it's own thing." He said pointing to the top of his head.

"Mmm..I love it." She twirled a piece of his curl on her finger.

"I love you." He said smiling at her.

"Alright class we have a group project this week and it will take place mainly after school. Unless you have a medical reason that prevents you from working with the person I assign to you there will be no switching of partners. Is that understood?" The class answered yes in unison and he began naming off the groups.

"Fitzgerald Grant and Melanie Carson, Olivia Pope and Jake Ballard.." Fitz stopped listening when he heard the teacher name Melanie also known as Mellie as his partner. He looked in her direction and the smile that she gave him didn't sit well with him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you okay babe?" Olivia whispered to him.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Do you think we could talk before you go swim?"

"Of course."

Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand and led her to his car as soon as the bell rang. He didn't want to talk to Mellie about their stupid project, that could wait, he needed a minute with his love first.

"What was the rush Fitz? I almost fell back there." She asked laughing once they were inside his tinted vehicle.

"Shh. Quiet." He pulled her to him and sucked her lips into his mouth kissing her deeply. He felt her body melt into him and he loved it.

"Fitz.." She breathed trying to catch her breath. "You said talk.."

"I know but I couldn't help it." He smiled against her lips as he ran his hands down her shoulders and arms continuing his way down until her hands were in his. "I wanted to talk to you today because I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you. I was mad at what you said but that was no excuse for my behavior. You don't know how angry I was at what you said and even more how right you were. Swimming should have been the first thing that popped into my mind but I was more focused on not seeing you which was selfish of me."

"Fitz.."

"Let me finish Livvie...I am very selfish with you Olivia and it's because I have this fear that you might slip away from me. I can admit that but I don't want you to feel like I don't support you or think that what is important to you isn't important to me. To prove that to you I have decided to sit out of tomorrow's game. It isn't fair that you have to miss a swim meet but I get to go on like nothing happened. We are in this together." He said as he kissed her hands.

"Babe..I don't even know what to say. i am speechless."

"Don't say anything, I am content with the smile on your face." He leaned in to give her a kiss.

They both jumped when someone knocked on the window.

"Get your ass out of there!" Jake yelled.

"What is your problem Jake?" Fitz asked rolling his window down.

"Olivia the Coach is looking for you apparently your dad said you needed someone there to log your time in and out of the pool?"

"Shit, I forgot about that whole supervised swim thing." She said as she opened the car door.

Fitz hopped out, ran around to the other side to help her up and out of the car.

"I will find you before you leave for a moment to ourselves."

She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him. "Can't wait. Have a good practice."

"You too."

He leaned against the car and watched her walk away. This was going to a long week with only school interaction between them he thought to himself.

"You are so sprung." Jake said jabbing him in the chest.

"So what? Does it make it more obvious if I said that I miss her already?"

"Yes, I think I am going to be sick with all of this mushy talk-"

"Hey Fitzgerald."

He and Jake whipped around and saw Mellie walking towards them with a huge smile on her face. She didn't stop until she was standing directly in front of Fitz too close for either one of their liking if they were being honest.

"I can't wait to discuss our project after school..I know you love it when I put my _brain_ to good use.." She licked her lips and slowly backed away from him. "I'll call you when I am on my way." She said over her should as she walked off.

Her play on the word 'brain' was not lost on them and they both stood there in disgust after she left towards the school.

"Uhh..what the hell was that?" Jake asked.

"That...that was my past painfully colliding with my present." Fitz said shaking his head. Not only was this going to be a long week without Olivia but it was going to be a tortuous one with Mellie around.

* * *

**A/N: Mellie...I think that says it all. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Til next time. **

**P.S. I think all schools and teams are different but every high school team I've been on we go over like a "Rules/Expectation" of the team. It details what is acceptable/unacceptable in uniform, hickeys or any time of mark was always on the unacceptable side of that list. Which usually led to you sitting out of the upcoming game. Kind of like missing practice. Hope that helps for those who didn't understand where I was coming from. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: That didn't take too long did it? lol Here is the latest..Enjoy.. **Update: Got a couple messages _****_saying this chapter wasn't showing as new and people missed it. Don't know what happened think because I posted 2 in the same day. Anyway the next will be up soon :)_**

* * *

Fitz had been waiting for the Coach to open his door after practice for over thirty minutes. Any other time he would have left and said forget it but he had to talk to him before game day tomorrow. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw that Mellie for the third time. Why hadn't he changed his number yet? He thought to himself. He picked up his phone to call her back when he heard the door to the Coaches office and he stood to meet him before he passed.

"Hey Coach can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is going on Grant? Why didn't you knock if you need to speak with me?" Rowan asked.

"I didn't want to interrupt but I need to talk to you about the game tomorrow."

"Ok, come on in." Rowan held the door open for Fitz to enter. "What is on your mind?"

"I want to sit out of the game tomorrow."

"You what?" Rowan asked shocked. No starting player would voluntarily sit out of a basketball game especially the star.

"I want to sit out of the game tomorrow. I have a personal reason that I need to sit out."

"Grant, I need some more clarification. Scouts don't want to hear "For personal reasons". Are you sick?"

"I am not sick and the only information I can give is that I did something that caused my girlfriend to have to sit out of her swi- umm I meant game this week and I feel like I should sit out with her since it wasn't entirely her fault. I want to take responsibility for my role in the whole thing."

Rowan sat back in his seat and eyed him suspiciously. His story sounded very similar to that of his daughters and he could have sworn he heard swim almost leave his mouth. He took a mental note and nodded his head.

"I don't want to stand in the way of you taking responsibility especially for something that you believe is the right thing to do. However, tomorrow when the cameras roll you will be sitting out because of an illness and it will be put out that it was game time decision. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah it does, thanks for understanding Coach." Fitz stood and placed his hands in his pocket. "I will see you tomorrow."

Rowan nodded and Fitz left.

* * *

"How are we doing this project? Are you staying late after school? Maybe you could convince your parents to let you come over to my house. I know a certain someone that would love that." Jake said smiling.

"I doubt that but it couldn't hurt to try. My dad is calling so that means he is ready to go home. I will call you when I get there then you can come over."

"Is Abby going to be there?"

"She doesn't live with me Jake." Olivia said laughing.

"I know that. I was just wondering..ok see you later then."

Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed Fitz' number as she walked to her fathers car.

"Hey I was just about to call you."

"Fitz I was waiting for you for thirty minutes now my dad is ready to leave and I won't be able to see you." She whined in to the phone.

"It's ok Livvie I will see you tomorrow."

"I wanted to see you Fitz, I _needed_ to see you. What were you doing?"

"I had to talk to your father about the game tomorrow. If you _need_ to see me I can come over to your house on my way home. I can be discreet."

"Ok, drop Jake off at my house in about a hour and I will come out to see you."

"Yes, ma'am." Fitz said in a mock soldier voice.

"You are so silly. See you later." She hung up as soon as she was within her fathers ear shot.

"See who? When?" Rowan asked as he unlocked the car doors.

"My partner for the group project that we have in class this week. Since I can't leave the house he has to come over ours."

"And who exactly is this partner of yours?"

"You remember Jake from my summer AAU team?"

"Oh yeah, he was nice kid and one hell of a swimmer. You may have to go over his house later on in the week though. We are having a coaches meeting and I don't want you two around eavesdropping." He said chuckling.

"Dad, we don't care about your coaches meeting but ok I am sure that will be fine." She said hiding the excitement in her voice.

"Sure you don't. You two stay in the kitchen and work in there, none of that bedroom stuff."

"Of course dad." She said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Hello." Fitz huffed into the phone.

"Fitzgerald, have you been dead the past couple of hours?"

"What do you want Mellie?"He said dryly.

"Someone has a attitude today. I need to know when you want me to come over for our project."

"I don't have a specific time right now Mellie. I'll call you when I know." He hung up and dropped the phone in his center console.

"You know you are going to have to tell Olivia about her right?" Jake said as he put his seat belt on.

"Tell her about what? About how much I hate Mellie?"

"That's your story? Ok, I'll leave it alone. Have you already asked Olivia to the Homecoming dance next week?" Jake hadn't asked Abby but he was thinking about it.

"No, I wanted to do it this weekend. I had the whole thing planned out too. We would workout in the morning followed by breakfast then I was going to get on one knee with a single long stemmed purple rose and ask her to accompany me. When she said yes, I was going to treat her to a day of shopping to pick out anything she needed and get ideas for her dress, that she would come back later and buy because she will want to surprised me, then end the day with dinner." Fitz said smiling at his brilliant idea.

"Damn man and here I was going to ask Abby with a handwritten yes or no note." Jake said laughing. "I am still going to stick to my plan for us I don't think I need to give her a rose that stands for "I have fallen in love with you at first sight" or whatever it means."

"Look at you knowing the meaning of the colors of the roses. I am impressed considering you are a dog."

"Hello Pot, I am Kettle, nice to meet you." Jake held his hand out for Fitz to shake.

"Whatever man. I'm a changed man." Fitz pushed his hand out of the way as he pulled into his driveway. "I have to shower first then I will drop you at Liv's."

"Drop me off? I can drive myself you know." Jake said as he got out of the car.

"I know but I want to see her too and it will look less obvious if I am dropping you off."

" Oh ok. I am going to take a nap on the couch then. Just wake me when you are ready."

* * *

"Jake, get up man." Fitz said slapping him in the head.

"Huh, yeah I am up." Jake said rolling off of the couch.

When they got in the car Fitz called Olivia on his bluetooth.

"Where is your ear bluetooth thingy? I really don't want to hear your conversation-"

"Shh, she is answering."

"Hi babe. Are you on your way?"

Fitz smiled when her voice come through on the speakers.

"I am, I have you on the speaker and Jake can hear you just so you know."

"Thats fine. Do you want to just call me when you get here?" Olivia asked.

"No..I want to hear your voice." Fitz smiled and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Ok..what do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about the rest of your day. I want to know everything..from how long you swam to what you ate for lunch."

Olivia broke down her day to Fitz not leaving out a single detail. He missed her being in his arms when she told him these things. He wanted the put that little strand of hair behind her ear that always seemed to come out of place and kiss her hands as he listened. He was so into her voice that he accidentally passed her house.

"Fitz, I am pretty sure we just passed her house." Jake said laughing breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Really, Fitz!" Olivia started laughing on the line.

He felt his face turning red. If he was in his corvette he would have whipped around right in the middle of the street but the range rover was too big for that so he waited until he got to the end of the street.

"Hey both of you need to leave me alone. Liv come outside I am hanging up now."

"Aww baby don't be hurt we are just messing with you." She said still trying to hide her laughter.

He pulled into the back of her house out of view and she walked outside a few moments later in yoga pants and a over sized sweater, he felt himself growing in his jeans. She walked over to his side of the of the car and he turned and she moved in-between his legs giving him a hug and he slid his hands to on her lower back underneath her sweater.

"I missed you babe."

"I missed you more.."

"How do you figure that?" She leaned back to look up at him.

"Because of this.." He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his hard member on top of his jeans.

"Mmm..thanks a lot now I have that ache for you." She said biting her lip.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned down kissing her softly as he moved one of his hand between their bodies slipping it in the front of her tights. He quickly moved his hand to her core and moaned in her mouth when he felt how wet she was. He slipped one finger then another deep inside before removing his hand.

"Mmm..you don't play fair." she breathed against his lips.

"Sorry but I needed a taste." He moved his fingers to his mouth and sucked them slowly.

"Good bye." She pushed him off from him but he grabbed her arms before she could get away.

"Hey. I want you just as bad as you want me so stop and give me a kiss." She smiled kissed him quickly moving away from the car before things got more heated.

She mouthed "I love you." to him and walked to meet Jake who was standing off to the side of her house.

When she pushed Jake and then they both busted out laughing Fitz felt himself becoming jealous. He hated this secret thing. He also didn't like the fact that Jake was seeing her house before he did. He sat there for a few more seconds before he drove off. His phone rang and he groaned out loud in frustration.

"Hello."

"Hey are you ready?"

"Whatever."

"Ok, I'll be there in fifteen." Mellie said and hung up.

* * *

Jake and Olivia had been working on her project for an hour in the kitchen with no interruptions before they decided to take a break. The ideas that they were coming up with for the essay questions and setup of their power point presentation put them ahead of schedule and they probably didn't even need the whole week.

"This is shaping up to be pretty easy."

"That is what happens when you have a great partner to work with." Olivia smiled. "So you're welcome Jake."

He laughed, "No wonder you and Fitz are crazy about each other, you are both comedians."

"Yeah yeah whatever." She said throwing a grape at him. "How are you and Abby?"

"We are good. We had a nice first date and maybe when you get off of house arrest we could double date?"

"You know I am down to double date, but you have to drive."

"What does me driving have to do with anything?" He asked confused.

"I want to make out with Fitz in the back seat so that means you have to drive." She said like he should have known what she meant.

"I can't with you two. Being around you both makes happy and nauseous all at the same time."

"Happy?"

"Yeah I'm happy for both of you. I remember how unhappy you were with that douche you were with during the summer and I know first hand how unhappy Fitz is without you. Now that you two have each other and are completely happy it gives me hope that this world isn't as cruel as it seems at times."

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot but let's get back to work. I need to start getting ready for bed soon."

"Really? It's barely seven-thirty."

"I have to eat, clean up, get settled and on top of that I have to be at school with my dad in the morning and he gets there at six. I need my rest."

"Damn, Then we should get to work." He said laughing.

* * *

When Fitz got to his house he saw Mellie's car parked on the street. He knew she was just lurking around waiting for him to say come over. He pulled up beside her and signaled for her to follow him in side the gate.

"I don't think I have ever seen you drive this before, is it new?"

"It is kind of new. You ready to get started?" He asked impatiently not wanting to make small talk.

"Yes, I am ready." She smiled.

He turned and walked towards the house with her behind him.

"You know I have missed you." She said as they sat at the table in the family room.

"Look Mellie, I have a girlfriend now and whatever happened between us in the past needs to stay there."

"A girlfriend?" She couldn't contain her laughter. "Fitz, you do not have a girlfriend. You aren't the boyfriend type."

"I do and you don't know what I am."

"Well, I know what you like." She said moving her hand to his thigh and sliding it closer and closer to bulge in his pants.

"Stop." He slapped her hand away from his leg. "I told you politely that I have a girlfriend. You pull that shit again and I can't promise to be so nice." He said angrily.

"Oh so it's all good when you call me and want to hook up but when I do the same you make me feel like I am not worthy?" Mellie responded angrily.

"I'm not trying to make you feel like anything, I just want to do this work and when it is done never talk to you again."

"You are such a fucking ass! I hope this chick, whoever she is, that you claim is your girlfriend breaks your heart and treats you like the piece of trash that you are."

"Save the dramatics Mellie. I never sold you any type of love story. We hooked up a few times at the beginning of this school year and never once did we even talk before or after. Don't act like there was more when you know there wasn't." He patience was wearing thin with her.

"What if I wanted more Fitz? Did you ever think of that or were you too focused on getting yours?"

"That is it, I am done with this conversation. Nothing is changing and there is no point in you laying your cards on the table when there will never be anything between us." He sighed heavily. "If you can't act professionally with me to get this project done I will talk with the teacher and get out of this project with you. It is up to you."

"I will play along. Whatever you want Fitz." She said rolling her eyes.

"Good, now that that is settled we can get to work." He turned and focused on the handout that the teacher gave them and he could feel her eyes still trained on him. He had a feeling that this wasn't the end of her efforts to try and get him back.

* * *

"Jake I have a surprise for you." Olivia said as they cleaned up.

"Why am I afraid to ask what it is?"

"Because you are silly." She giggled. "I texted Abby and she said that she would drop you off at your house."

"She did?" He said smiling brightly.

"Yes! Don't act surprised like she wouldn't want to see you too."

He just smiled and continued cleaning. When they were done he walked to Abby's.

"Hey beautiful." He said when she came outside.

"Hey Jacob." She said kissing him on the lips.

"You know I love it when you call me Jacob." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah I know."

They get in the car and talked about their days and about the new project he and Olivia were working on. He genuinely enjoyed talking to Abby and he loved her interest in him and not just his swimming ability. Her snarky attitude mixed with her beauty and brains were hard to come by lately. When she pulled into the drive way she saw Fitz hugging a brunet and she looked at Jake.

"Don't look at me, I don't know."

They turned back towards Fitz and when he saw them he seemed to try to peel her off of him. Abby had a bad feeling in her stomach and she didn't like that. She knew Fitz was a playboy but she thought Olivia changed all of that. Here Olivia was on punishment and he was over here hugging some chick. It took everything in her not to get out and drag her ass all over the pavement but she would if Liv gave her the word.

"Jake, talk to your cousin. If he plays my girl I won't hesitate to take him and that skank out." Abby said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry Abby, I will get to the bottom of this." He gave her a quick kiss and hopped out of the car.

Abby backed out quickly and left and Mellie pulled out behind her.

"What the fuck are your doing Fitz?" Jake spat at Fitz angrily.

* * *

After Jake left Olivia warmed up her dinner that her mother had made earlier and left in the microwave for her. She was so hungry that she finished it in ten minutes. She washed and dried the dishes that were left in the sink cleaning the counters and tables once she was done. When everything was clean she went to tell her father good night.

"Hey dad." She knocked gently before entering.

"Come in sweetheart." He called out.

"I just wanted to say good night." She walked in and gave him a kiss and a hug. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night. Oh Olivia one thing before you go." Rowan said when she got to the door.

"Yes dad?"

"Tell Grant I said hello..."

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Papa Pope put two and two together lol Let know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: My goal was to have this up by Scandal Thursday and I _****_succeeded! Scandal is Back! Here is the latest..Enjoy.. _**

* * *

"Fitz, what the fuck are you doing?" Jake spat angrily. "Are you out of your mind doing this to Olivia."

Fitz was tired and not in the mood to entertain his cousin and what he _thought _he saw. He turned and walked back towards the house completely ignoring Jake.

"Did you hear me ask you a question Fitz?" Jake grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"Get your hands off me Jake." Fitz said as he pulled away from him. "How about you worry about Abby and not Olivia. She is none of your concern." Fitz said mere inches from his face.

Jakes blood was boiling and the little smirk that Fitz was giving him wasn't helping. He had had enough of his selfish, spoiled ass. He didn't remember the split second between the first and then the second punch that he landed to Fitz' jaw. By the time he realized what was happening he had Fitz on the ground ready to throw a third punch.

"I'm going to ask you one more time what the fuck were you doing?" Jake repeated as one hand held the collar of Fitz' shirt and the other cocked back ready to punch him again.

"Get off of me!" Fitz pushed at Jake trying to get him off but he had him pinned. "Stop pretending that you care about my relationship when it is obvious you are after my girl, get a life and stop trying to live through mine!"

"What? You're really that insecure?" He punched Fitz in the face again and dropped him to the ground. "You deserve to be alone." Jake got up and grabbed the keys to mustang that his uncle had left for him to use and drove off.

Fitz got up slowly and spit the blood that was filling his mouth out on the ground. He felt like a jerk for letting his jealousy and insecurities come between him and his cousin. When he got to the kitchen he rinsed his mouth in the sink and grabbed ice out of the fridge to put on his mouth. He knew Jake didn't want Olivia and he knew she definitely didn't want anyone else but him and yet he still acted like a ass. How was he going to explain this tomorrow? He sighed and walked to his room to lay down.

* * *

"Hey dad." She knocked gently before entering his office.

"Come in sweetheart." He called out.

"I just wanted to say good night." She walked in and gave him a kiss and a hug. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night. Oh Olivia one thing before you go." Rowan said when she got to the door.

"Yes dad?"

"Tell Grant I said hello..."

Olivia was frozen in place. Did he just say what she thought he did? Flashes of previous conversations went through her mind as she tried to pin point where she slipped up. It couldn't have been this morning and she definitely didn't mention him on the ride home. She racked her brain and racked her brain then it hit her. Jake. They were talking openly in the kitchen and she was sure that one of them said his name out loud. She didn't know what to do so she did what she thought was best.

"What was that dad? I'm not sure I am following you." She turned back to him placing her hands together in front of her.

"Sure you are Olivia." He said leaning back in his chair and placing his hands in his lap. "Stop with the charades the secret is out but what I don't understand is why it was a secret in the first place. How about you have a seat and explain that to me."

Olivia swallowed hard and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. She didn't know where to start so she sat there silent.

"Since you apparently have no words to say I will start. You have been sneaking around and dating someone for about a month now and you are clearly heads over hills for him. Am I right?

"Yes dad."

"Your mother has met him as well as your friends and apparently I have been the only one left out of the loop. Why is that Livia? Is it because you thought he was the type of guy that I have tried to keep you from your whole life? The spoiled rich boy athlete who wants for nothing in life and wouldn't know how to appreciate everything that you are worth because he never had to work for anything his whole life _or_ is it because he is on my team, my varsity basketball team at that. What was the one rule that you had growing up?" He stared at her waiting for her response.

"Never date anyone on your team, it would cause a conflict of interest if things ended on bad terms." She said quietly.

"Oh I am glad that you remembered that now when it mattered." He said sarcastically. "If neither of those reasons are not why you haven't told me about him I can only assume it is because you want to cut me out of your life. Was I really that bad of a father that you felt like you couldn't come to me with this?" He asked sadly.

"Dad..You know that is not true. The truth is I was afraid to tell you and how you would react. Honestly, I knew you would jump to conclusions about him like you just did and not allow me to see him anymore. I hoped that you wouldn't but I knew that you would." She sighed.

"Livia, you weren't listening to me correctly. I said are these the things that you thought that I would say, I didn't say it was what I thought. I know Grant and I can see that he has a good heart, a good head on his shoulders and he has a work ethic that is second to none. I have never seen the star of a team outside of yourself that works harder than everyone on the team combined. Usually it is the other way around. Sure me and him got of on the wrong foot but we have had a understanding of how each other works for a while now. To say that I was outraged when he talked to me this afternoon and I figured it all out would be a lie. And do you know why I wasn't?"

She shook her head no.

"I wasn't outraged because today I saw a young man that was willing to put it all on the line to sit out of a game that he knows we need him to take ownership and responsibility for his actions. It takes a real man to do something like that Olivia and he has my respect for it. I won't go out on a limb and say that he is meant for you just yet until I have dinner with the both of you after the game on Friday." He said smiling.

"Really dad?"

"Yes Liv! Listen, I don't want you to feel like you can't come talk to me sweetheart. No matter how old you get you are still daddy's little girl Livia and I only want what is best for you." He stood and walked around his desk and pulled her up into a hug. "You and your mother mean everything to me. Never forget that."

"I know, thanks for not freaking out dad. I love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she left.

As soon as he heard her at the top of the stairs and out of earshot he closed his office door and picked up his phone. "Get me all the information that you can find on a Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third."

"Got it." The voice on the other end of the phone responded.

"Thanks." He said then quickly hung up.

* * *

Olivia was on cloud nine after her shower and she felt even more refreshed knowing that she and Fitz no longer had to hide. She hadn't heard from him since he dropped Jake off. She called him and he didn't answer. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was only nine. Could he be sleep already? She tried him again and as soon as he answered she could tell that he was sleeping.

"I didn't mean to wake you babe.I just wanted to say good night a I love you really quickly."

"I wasn't sleeping. Can you come over Livvie? I need someone to talk to.." He asked quietly.

"What's wrong babe?" She stood. "Talk to me I'm listening."

"Not on the phone I need to see you..I..need someone here with me."

"Fitz..you know I can't lea-" She started.

"You promised Liv, you said you would show up for me. I'm hurting right now.."

Olivia was torn and her heart was breaking from the tone in his voice. She couldn't defy her parents and sneak out plus the door chime would give her away when she tried to sneak out. What was she supposed to do? She promised to be there for him and now when he needed her she couldn't be there.

"You don't have to say anything it's ok Olivia, I'm used to it. I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Fitz said into the receiver before he hung up.

"Fitz? Fitz." Olivia called out.

She sighed and sat on her bed. Maybe she could just ask her dad, he would understand wouldn't he? Even if he didn't she had to try. She got dressed and head to her fathers office.

"Going somewhere Olivia?" He asked taking in her appearance as she stood in the entrance of his office.

"Dad, I know that I am on punishment but I need to go see Fitz. I don't know what's wrong with him but something sounded off with him and I need to make sure he is ok. He has no family at his house with him right now and he needs someone to talk to." She said seriously.

"You can go."

"Huh? Just like that?" She asked surprised.

"Did you want me to say no?" He chuckled. "I can see that you are genuinely concerned and if you were trying to pull one over you wouldn't have mentioned that no one was home. You would've lied and said that he couldn't talk to his parents. I trust you Olivia. Go, see about your friend."

"Thanks dad." She turned and left.

* * *

When she got to Fitz' the house was dark. She let herself in with the key that was hidden under the mat on the front porch since he wasn't answering her calls. She made her way up the stairs to his room.

"Fitz." She called out in the darkness of his room as she searched for his light switch. She turned the lights to dim and removed her jacket and scarf as she walked over to kneel beside his bed.

"Fitz are you ok babe?" She ran her fingers gently through the back of his hair. "I'm here babe, wake up."

Fitz thought he was dreaming when he turned and saw her there but he quickly realized he wasn't when her soft expression turned to worry.

"I'm ok Livvie."

"What the hell happened to your face?" She ran her hand along his bruised cheek and gently over his busted lip. "Who did this to you? Let me go get Jake, he'll know what to do."

"No." He pulled her back to him. "Jake isn't here and if he was he wouldn't help considering he is the one that did this."

"He what!? You got into a fight with your cousin? Why?"

"Please don't yell..my head is killing me." He closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but you need to start talking. " She said a little quieter.

"Ok..can you come up here with me?"

She nodded and toed off her shoes before climbing up on the bed next to him. He turned towards her laying his head over her heart and brought his arms to rest on the side of her upper body. She ran her hands through his hair lightly massaging his scalp and when she felt him relax into her she let her eyes slip close and waited for him to open up.

"I love you so much Livvie..You don't know how grateful I am that you came tonight." He hugged her a little tighter. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't."

"It's true and everyone knows it...Jake, your father, Mellie-"

"Mellie? Who is that?" She asked cutting him off.

"She is the girl that is my partner for the project assignment we got in first period." He paused trying to think of a better way to say his next words. "She is also a girl I used to hook up with from time to time." He said quickly.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said sitting up and scooting against the headboard. He waited for her to situate herself then he moved his head to her lap wrapping his arms around her waist and closed his eyes again.

"I know and tonight she came over to work on the project and I told her about you and how I wanted nothing to do with her. She agreed to being professional and when I was walking her out she blind sided me with a hug right when Jake and Abby pulled into the driveway and I was trying to get her off me but I know because of my reputation they thought the worst. You don't deserve that Livvie."

"Deserve what Fitz? I didn't hear anything that was your fault besides inviting this chick to your house. Like why would you think that was a good idea considering the history?" She asked confused by his actions and what he was saying.

"You deserve to have a boyfriend that has a reputation that precedes him like I do. That anytime people see me with a girl that's not you they automatically think that I am cheating on you and it isn't fair to you that you might hear some of that stuff. It's is embarrassing..I'm an embarrassment.."

"Everyone has a past Fitz, no one is perfect..I am not perfect and I don't want to be. I know you are not the guy that you used to be so any rumors or old hook ups that may come out while we are together don't mean shit me. What matters to me is hearing about it from you. No one should ever have the upper hand in our relationship and feel comfortable enough to think that they can tear us apart. You are not an embarrassment to me you are my Everything, Ok?" She said lifting his head to look at him.

"Ok." He said laying his head back down on her lap.

"So Abby and Jake saw you hugging Mellie-"

"I was not hugging her."

"Right, they _t__hought_ they saw you hugging her and then what?"

"Then Abby left and so did Mellie. Jake got in my face and I wasn't in the mood to listen to him so I turned to go in the house then he grabbed my arm stopping me. I yanked away and got back in his face and said somethings to set him off, he punched me and when I stumbled he knocked me to the ground and punched me again." Fitz explained.

"Do you want to try that again but including the important parts like what you said to him? What was it about?" She knew their had to be more to the story and she was not letting him off that easy.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore.."

"Why did you even call me to come over here if you were only going to give me half truths?" She pushed to get off of the bed leaving him laying there. "After everything you still don't trust that you can talk to me and yet I am supposed to drop everything and be here? I won't be used Fitz-"

"It was you..we were fighting about you. There I said it." He said loud enough to get her attention but not yelling.

"Me?" She dropped the shoes that were in her hand and stared at him.

"Yes you." Fitz moved to the side of the bed and looked down at the ground. "I told him not to worry about you because you were none of his concern then I said that he was secretly after you."

"Why the hell would you say something like that to him? He has been one of the biggest cheerleaders for our relationship Fitz. He has never, ever tried to come on to me or treat me like anything other than a sister."

"I was angry at the fact that he accused me of doing something with Mellie and I don't know it just came out." He stood and walked over to her lightly placing his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean it. I want to make this right with him even though I am the one with the smashed face." He laughed a little.

"You need to make this right, you can't go around beating up every guy that I come across because you think they want me. We are only seventeen and in high school right now. I don't even want to think about how you will act when we get to college."

"College? You don't need college I will take care of you the rest of our lives." He said with a grin as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed. "Lay down with me for a little bit..please, I'm still in pain."

She smiled as she climbed on the bed laying on her back and he laid his head back on her chest and listened to her heartbeat, allowing the rhythm of it relax and soothe him. After a while Olivia felt his breathing steady and she knew he had fallen asleep. She wished that she could stay there holding him until sunrise but she knew her time was limited. She slid from under him and got dressed to leave. She placed a note by his bed and kissed his forehead before she left. She noticed the light on in the kitchen on her way to the door and she figured Jake had come back.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" She asked as she sat on the opposite side of the island in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on punishment?" Jake asked quietly as he wrapped his hand.

"Fitz needed to see me so I came."

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for him?"

"No." She answered honestly.

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am sure." She didn't know where his attitude was coming from but she didn't like it.

"Yeah whatever. Have a good night Olivia." He said picking up the items off of the counter and throwing them back into first aid kit.

"What is your problem?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"My problem? Just go home Liv." he said shaking his head.

"So you are mad at me because he said hurtful things to you? That is my fault now? I thought we were better than that."

"You better leave before your boyfriend comes down here and you get in trouble for talking to me." He said completely ignoring what she just said.

"Ugh I see you are trying to pick a fight and I am not in the mood. Good night." She stood and left.

* * *

When she arrived home she didn't see her mothers car so that meant that she wasn't home yet. She was so tired that after she checked in with her father she fell asleep in what she was wearing. The next morning she slept through her alarm and she didn't even care. She hit snooze and rolled back over. As soon as she got in a deep sleep her father was pounding on her door.

"Olivia! Get up you are going to be late!" Rowan yelled as he banged on the door.

She rolled her eyes and put a pillow over her head to drown him out and eventually he went away. She finally got the strength to get up and she got dressed cursing at herself the whole time for staying out late.

"Hello?" She answered the phone as she slipped her shoes on.

"Livia I couldn't wait for you and your mother is tired from her shift so you have to drive yourself to school today." Rowan said into the receiver.

"Ok dad. I will see you later." She ended her call with him and dialed Fitz' number.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said with smile.

"I missed you in the gym this morning."

"I know, I was too tired to get there when my dad did."

"Speaking of your dad..when did you tell him about us?" He asked curiously.

"Last night right before I called you but then everything happened and I forgot to mention it. Why did he say something to you?"

"He mentioned dinner after the game on Friday casually and that was it. I think he thought I already knew so I played it off smoothly." He said laughing. "I'm just glad he didn't add to the bruise on the side of my face. I'm about to shower, see you in class."

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

She made it to class just before the bell rang and that was only because she jogged from her car. She slid into the only open seat and tried to catch her breath. This was definitely shaping up to be one of those days already she thought to herself.

"How did it go with your projects everyone?" The teacher asked. Everyone groaned. "That doesn't sound good. Since tonight is a game night and some of you won't be able to catch up after school we will work on that today. Get in your groups and go over your notes and thoughts."

Olivia sighed while everyone else celebrated basically a free period. She looked around for Jake hoping he wasn't there but she finally saw him in the back corner of the class. Since he wasn't making any effort to leave his chair she grabbed her stuff and walked to the back of the class making sure run her hand along Fitz' neck as she passed him.

"Morning." She said trying to break the ice.

"Did you bring the notes from yesterday?" He asked flatly.

"No morning back? Don't tell me you are still in a foul mood." She said pushing his shoulder. "I would ruffle your hair to mess it up but apparently you did that already."

He tried not to laugh but he knew she was right his hair was a mess. "Way to kick me while I am down Liv."

"Seriously, why the hell is your hair a mess like that? Don't say swimming because we have a meet today which means you didn't swim this morning."

"I'm homeless so I don't have anywhere to come it." He shrugged.

"I saw you at your house last night."

"Yeah I grabbed some clothes and slept in my car. It's no big deal. Tomorrow I'll have time to go to the locker room and fix it."

"Why are you sleeping in your car? Don't you think you are taking this a little too far?"

"No hotel will let me book a room because I am not 18 and I refuse to stay in the same house as Fitz. I am done with him." He said angrily.

"Calm down, you know he does't want that and neither do you. Have you tried to talk to him? He knows how bad he messed up and he wants to fix it."

"That how this works huh he sends you to fix his problems now? What a joke."

Olivia felt herself becoming angry by his attitude. She didn't like the way he was talking about Fitz and taking jabs at him.

"You want to know what a joke is? Look in the mirror Jake, you are a joke. You walk around preaching communication and talking through problems yet you won't talk out your own. How about you stop acting butt hurt and talk through your bullshit with Fitz so you both can keep the one real family relationship that you have strong." She spat in a low hushed tone.

"Did you really have to call me a joke though?"

Olivia sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. "Is that all you got out of that?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged his shoulders and she rolled her eyes. "I am just messing with you. I hear you Liv but I refuse to approach that douche bag so how about you go talk to your boy and not me." He said as he reached over and fluffed the top of her hair messing it up.

"Stop, jerk." She said slapping his hand away and they both busted out laughing.

"Olivia and Jake is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked.

Their laughter ended immediately and they shook their head no. Jake left five minutes later because he had to get on the bus with the other swimmers and she went back to editing their powerpoint presentation.

Fitz hadn't taken his eyes off of them since Olivia went and sat down next to him. When he saw a look of annoyance on her face about something Jake must've said he almost rushed over and returned the favor of smashing his face in. The only thing that stopped him was when she started laughing that beautiful laugh that warmed his heart. He smiled with her and completely forgot that he was supposed to engaged in a project with someone else.

"Hello, earth to Fitz." Mellie said snapping her fingers. "What are you even looking at?" Mellie asked as she followed his gaze.

"Don't worry about it. What do you want?"

"Hmm Olivia Pope? She hardly seems like your type. Seems too nice for your asshole ways." She said with a dry laugh.

"Mind your business Mellie." He said shifting in his seat.

"Oh did I touch a nerve? Ok new subject then. What happened to your face? You look like you lost." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah ok." He said sarcastically.

"What time do you want me to come over after the game so that we can "work" on our project?"

"What? Do you ever stop? We won't be meeting at house from now on either. We can work from the library here."

"Can't control yourself with no one around can you?" She placed her hands on his on top of the desk. "I feel it too."

"You're so delusional." He said as he pulled his hand from hers. "That is strike two Mellie. One more and we will be doing this separately."

He looked up and his eyes met Olivia's and the look of confusion, sadness and jealousy in her eyes killed him. The bell rang to end class and she got up quickly and left the classroom. He jumped up and followed her.

"Liv, wait up." He jogged after her and forced her to stop. "Are you running from me?"

"No, I just need to get to the pool." She said avoiding his eyes.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" He lifted her chin making sure that their eyes met. "What you saw back there-"

"It's ok Fitz, you don't have to explain. I trust you." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I have to get to the pool."

"Isn't the team leaving right now?" He pointed to the bus that was leaving the grounds.

"Yes but I am not going to the meet at all. I am staying here and swimming. I'll see you later ok?" She slowly backed away from him waiting for his response.

"Ok." He said watching her as she turned and walked towards the pool.

Mellie had seen the whole thing unfold in front of her eyes. So Olivia Pope was his new girlfriend. She pulled out her phone and sent a group text.

Mellie: Meet me at Starbucks in 15 minutes, I have a project for you guys.

"Fitzgerald Grant would regret the day he dissed me." She mumbled to herself before stomping off.

"Fitz! What the hell happened to your face?" Harrison said as he slapped him on the back.

"It's a long story."

"Ok, we need to get together soon bro! It's been too long. Let's get to go get some Starbucks since we have a free period."

"Nah I am good. I'll catch up with you."

* * *

Olivia was in the locker room getting ready to slip on her bathing suit when she heard the door open. She was sure that no one else should be left behind from the meet and only the members of the swim team were permitted in this locker room.

"Hello?" She called out as she wrapped a towel around her naked body.

"Hi." Fitz said as he walked towards her rolling up the sleeves on his dress shirt.

"Fitz?"

He walked over to her placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her with everything he had in him gently pushing her into the lockers. She gasped when they made contact and he slipped his tongue deep in her mouth teasing and wrestling with hers. After what seemed like eternity he broke the kiss and slid his hands down the outside of her towel.

"Livvie I want you.." He whispered against her lips. "I need you.."

Her breathing increased and she felt her legs becoming weaker from her closeness to him. She nodded her head and pulled his lips back to hers then she reached down and unbuckled his slacks pushing them to the ground and grabbing him in her hand. She moaned in his when he rubbed her clit with his thick fingers adding the right of amount of softness and pressure. He ripped the towel from around her body and gripped her ass picking her up as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He lined himself up with her entrance and paused gently circling his hard member over her hot core teasing her.

"Are you ready Livvie?" He moved his mouth to whisper in her ear.

"God yes Fitz..don't play with me." She panted heavily.

He slowly entered her and they both moaned out in pleasure. He gripped her waist tightly pulling her down until he was fully sheathed inside of her. He loved how perfect of a fit she was, like she was made just for him and the way she yelled his name drove crazy. She got louder and louder with every thrust.

"You feel so good Livvie, shit.." He moved his mouth away from her ear and kissed his way back to her lips. "Look at me baby."

"Faster Fitz.." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Look at me." He demanded and her eyes popped open. "I love you." He said continuing his slow, hard, deep strokes as he talked. "Nobody compares to you..God, you feel that.." He kissed her lightly sucking her tongue. "You feel that flutter in your stomach when I kiss you..that ache all over your body when I stop.."

Olivia was feeling everything that he was describing and more. The intenseness of his loving gaze coupled with the deep richness of his baritone voice had her ready to come in a way she never thought she could. She felt herself tightening around him and she knew it wouldn't be long.

"..that ache that I get rid of..just for a moment..when I do this.." He swiveled his hips and hit he spot directly causing her to completely lose her breath as she dug her nails into his shoulders. "..you feel your heart racing as I make love to your soul Livvie..that feeling that makes you forget where we are.." He gripped her waist as he tried to control himself she was so wet he could barely focus. "..no matter where we are baby..I'll always make love to you baby..make you feel safe..come for me Livvie and kiss me as we finish together.." He leaned in and as soon as he sucked her lips in hers she came hard and long. He pulled her in tight and grunted in her mouth as he came with her.

Olivia felt like she had just had an out of body experience. He made love to her mind, body and soul and it took a minute for her to remember where they were. She was so lost in his blue eyes that she completely forgot.

"Livvie?"

"Did you say something Fitz?" She asked still struggling to focus.

"I said your name a couple times. Are you still with me?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know where I was but that was absolutely a out of body of experience. You are amazing." She said looking in his eye.

"You feel-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Olivia are you in there?"

They both froze in place panic filling there bodies.

* * *

**A/N: That was a lot that happened huh I hope this wasn't too long for you! Was Fitz out of line for acting like that towards Jake? Did Jake overstep his boundaries? What is Rowan up to? Mellie is being Mellie. Let know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**_A/N: Thanks to all of the new followers for this story! Glad you are along for the ride. Here is the latest.._**

* * *

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Olivia are you in there?"

They both froze in place panic filling there bodies. Fitz pulled out of her and grabbed the previously discarded towel off of the ground and handed it to her. She grabbed it, wrapped it around her and walked to the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked cracking the door to the locker room.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jake. What are you doing? Let me in."

"Abby, I can't talk right now. How about I call you when I get home?" Olivia said nervously praying that she wouldn't press the issue.

"You are acting really strange but ok." Abby gave her a side eye and Olivia shut the door locking it. She let out a breath and leaned her forehead on the door. She jumps when Fitz placed his arms around her from behind but quickly relaxed when he gently kissed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "This was so reckless."

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. Her mind drifted to the conversation with Jake, how he asked her if there was anything that she wouldn't do for Fitz, and the answer no still rang true. They could have been caught by anyone but when it came to him, unlike any other part of her life, she was reckless. Whether that was a bad thing or not she would have to wait and see.

"It was reckless but it was great at the same time.." She stopped when he was smiled. "What?"

"You are so beautiful and I love the way your forehead scrunches a little when you are in deep thought, it's cute."

Olivia blushed and looked down shyly, "Thanks...you should go before someone else shows up."

"Alright. I love you and I will talk to you later." He kissed her forehead, peeked out the door and when he saw no one he walked out like nothing ever happened.

Olivia leaned against the door and shook her head. "He is going to be the death of me." She mumbled to herself before going to shower then change into her swimsuit.

* * *

Mellie walked into Starbucks stopping briefly at the door to see if her friends were already waiting for her. She spotted them and walked over.

"Hey girls, sorry to keep you waiting but I ran into that annoying guy in school that is always trying to get us to sign that stupid petition. Anyway, I called you here because we need to come up with a plan on how to break up Olivia Pope and Fitz Grant."

"What? Why do we care about him or her?" One of the girls asked.

"We _care_ about them because _I_ said we do." Mellie spat angrily at the girl for challenging her. "As I was saying, we need to come up with a plan and I think I have one in mind."

_About 15 minutes later_

"Hey Harrison!" Huck yelled from his booth in the back of the Starbucks. "Over here."

"Wassup Huck." Harrison gave him a fist bump and took his seat.

"Nothing, where is Fitz?"

"Who knows. Somewhere chasing his boo thang around." Harrison said with a bit of an attitude in his voice.

"You sound jealous." Huck said laughing.

"I am but not in the way you are thinking. I'm jealous of the fact that he is giving this girl he barely knows all of our bro time. Like once he found her he just forgot about us and all the BS we helped him with."

"Stop being jealous and try being happy for him. You know what he has been through."

"i have a better idea. Time to make a plan to get our boy back." Harrison replied with a devious smile.

"Oh great another plan." Huck said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Who else is making a plan?" Harrison asked eying him suspiciously.

"Uhh..no one. I just meant in general." Huck tried to play off his slip and hoped he believed him because he didn't trust giving him the information he had just overheard when he was trying to come up with something similar. He rose from the table, "I will see you in the gym." Huck grabbed his cup and quickly left without a glance back.

* * *

Olivia had just put the final touches on her paper and pressed send when her mother arrived home from work. After reviewing it for thirty minutes she closed her laptop and walked downstairs to greet her.

"Hi mom, how was work?" Olivia asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"Is that the way you sit down on a couch Olivia?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Lighten up mom. It's not like anyone is around."

"Mmhmm. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Olivia said smirking.

"I know you Olivia, out with it."

"I was wondering if you and dad would reconsider my punishment. I know you won't find any errors on my paper so I would like it if you could give it to dad in the morning and allow me to be done with this punishment on Thursday." Olivia bargained. She was confident in her work and she knew it was well written which meant that they would have no choice to let her off the hook.

"If I say I will think about it will you let me enjoy the rest of my downtime?" Maya asked as she took a sip of her Red wine and placed the glass back down on the table.

"Sure." Olivia got up to head back to her room and grabbed the wine glass and took a sip.

"Olivia have you lost your damn mind?" Her mother was shocked.

"What? It wasn't even a good sip." Olivia responded with a smirk.

"You better be glad I am too tired to go at it with you this afternoon." They heard the doorbell. "Who is that? I know I wasn't expecting anyone and your father is at the game."

"It's Jake mom. We are working on a project for class and since I am _still _grounded he has to come over here for us to work on it."

"Oh ok. Well, y'all go somewhere else with all that noise. I am trying to relax." Maya said waiving her off.

"What? He hasn't even come in here yet. How are we making noise?"

"Don't be a smart ass Olivia."

"Huh? Nevermind." Olivia just shut her mouth and went to get the door. "Hey, come in."

"Wassup." Jake said as he walked in past her.

"This way, " Olivia pointed upstairs. "My mom is in a mood and doesn't want to hear or see us."

"Whatever." Jake said following her up the stairs.

"Do you still have a attitude?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the bed and pointed at her desk for him to sit down.

"Give it a rest already Liv. I am just here to finish this up so that I can leave." Jake said as he pulled his own laptop out of his backpack and started to set it up on her desk.

"We aren't starting until you talk to me." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Jake closed his laptop and started putting it back into his backpack. "That is ok with me." He stood and walked to the door to leave.

"Wait." She grabbed him by the arm stopping him. "Why won't you talk to me? Tell me what is going on and don't say nothing because I know this is about more than just a altercation between cousins."

"I can't talk to you Liv just..let it go." He said not looking at her.

"Why can't you talk to me?" She asked confused.

"Because of him. If he knew..I don't want to cause any more problems."

"Don't worry about Fitz, I can handle him. Let me be a friend to you and listen to you the way you listened to me this summer." She gave his arm a tug and brought him back to the computer chair near her desk and she sat back down on the bed.

"Ok.." He cleared his throat. "It's coming up on the three year anniversary of my older brothers death and it's always been tough time of year for me." He said looking at his hands. "It was always me, him and Fitz. We always made sure Fitz felt like he was our brother too, especially with the bullshit his dad was constantly pulling. Now I can't even talk to him because of our stupid fight and the worse part of it is that I am not even sure I want to talk to him. The fact that I feel like I am losing another brother yet I don't even care about it because of his attitude scares me. This is not how Josh would have wanted it."

Olivia wasn't expecting his response at all. She thought maybe he had a bad swim meet or that things weren't all that great with Abby on top of all the things that were going on with Fitz. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Jake I am so sorry about your brother. I can't really speak to that type of loss so I won't pretend that I can. What I can talk to is your relationship with Fitz. It wasn't too long ago that he told me about how you talked him off of a ledge and reminded him of how important he was to you and essentially keeping him from doing something destructive. Did you mean what you said to him?"

"Of course I meant it. Why would you even question that?" He asked defensively, offended that she would even suggest that it was just words.

"If you meant what you said then why is your pride standing in the way of you approaching the only family you have here? The person that you said you consider a brother? Over something so trivial at that. I appreciate you looking out for me but I don't need that from you Jake-"

"Don't flatter yourself Liv. Sure I thought about how it would hurt you if you found out what he did but I did not do this for you. I did it for him. I did it to save him from himself and ruining the only good thing in his life which is your relationship."

"You see how easily I misunderstood who and what caused you to act out against Fitz? Don't you think there is a chance that he may have misunderstood that too?" She questioned.

"I guess I thought he would know.." Jake stood and paced the room. "He probably would know if he wasn't so self involved. I don't even know why I am letting you talk me into giving him the benefit of the doubt-" He stopped when Olivia moved into his path.

"You know why Jake, stop fighting it and go talk to your cousin." She said as she gave him a small smile.

Jake pulled her into a hug and Olivia was so surprised that she didn't even know how to react. She stood there with her arms by her sides before slowly giving him a hug back.

"Thanks for being the voice of reason for me Liv." He said by her ear then pulled back and looked at her. "Fitz really is lucky to have you." He hugged her close one more time before letting her go and grabbing his things and leaving.

She just stared at the door wondering what just happened. She shrugged it off and pulled out her phone to call Abby and see what she needed earlier and the pool.

"Hey Liv, what you finally got a break in your enormously busy schedule to call your best friend back?" Abby said sarcastically into the phone.

"Sorry, I know I am the worst best friend ever! What did you want me to talk to me about earlier?" Olivia laid down on her bed and closed her eyes as she listened.

"As long as you know you are the worst." Abby said jokingly. "In all seriousness, I wanted to tell you about that bitch Mellie I saw all hugged up with Fitz last night. All you have to do is give me the word and I will drag her ass Liv, just give me the word."

"One, you are crazy. Two, I can fight my own battles but I am glad you are ready to cut someone for me." Olivia said laughing. "Third, you completely misunderstood what you saw. Fitz was not _hugged up _with anyone. He isn't that crazy Abby and plus he would never do something like that to me."

"Never say never Liv."

"What? You don't know him like I do Abby." Olivia replied defensively.

"I wasn't implying that I did but he is human and he is a guy. I am just saying don't let your defenses down and then get caught by surprise-"

"You mean like you and David?" Olivia regretted it as soon as it left her mouth and felt like the biggest jerk. "I didn't mean..it came out wrong..I wasn't trying to."

"Nice one Liv." Abby said, hurt evident in her voice. "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

"Abby, Abby wait." She said into the phone before she heard the dial tone that she knew was coming. "Shit." She said out loud to herself.

She knew she messed up and had really hurt Abby's feelings. All she had to do was nod along and keep her mouth shut but she couldn't help but defend Fitz. How dare she insinuate that he would cheat on her? She could have said anything else, hell she could have said that he would have murdered someone and that would have been better than the thought of him being with someone else. That was the one thing that she was the most of afraid of about their relationship, though she would never admit it to anyone. She often thought about his past with girls and how he might get bored with being with just her and want to move on. She got up looking for something, anything to do to push the thought far out of her mind.

* * *

"i didn't expect you to be here." Jake said when he walked into the kitchen and saw Fitz doing his meal prep for the next day.

"Coach didn't want me on the bench with a messed up face. He said people may talk and it will look like I was being a trouble maker if I sitting on the bench looking like this." Fitz said over his shoulder.

"Oh." Jake said as he sat down. "You have a minute to talk?"

"Yeah but let me start." Fitz placed the remaining Tupperware that he didn't need back in the cabinet before he sat down across from Jake at the island in the kitchen. "I want to say I was wrong for acting like an ass when you asked me about Mellie but I want you to know why I acted that way. I'm tired of the bad reputation and I thought that if anyone knew how I felt about Liv and how much I cherish what I have with her it would be you, the only person closer to me than her. When you didn't give me the benefit of the doubt and immediately jumped to judge me it hurt and I shut down. In that moment I wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me so I took some cheap shots at you and I was wrong. For that I am sorry."

"Wow, I didn't think you would be apologizing to me." Jake said stunned. "I accept and appreciate what you said though. I shouldn't have assumed and I will admit that I lost my cool. You know how it is this time of year.." Jake trailed off trying to keep a grip on his emotions.

"You know I know more than anyone. We are brothers Jake and nothing will ever change that. That doesn't mean I still don't owe you a couple of punches to the face but I want my brother and friend back. Who else is going to give me advice when I screw up?" Fitz said laughing hoping he could lighten the mood with a joke.

Jake laughed, "Yeah without me you and Liv would be your own worst enemy."

"So are we good?" Fitz held his fist out to Jake.

"We're good." Jake said giving him a fist bump.

* * *

Fitz lifted weights the rest of the afternoon finishing off his work out with some laps in the pool. He usually didn't like swimming after weights but being in the water made him somehow feel connected to Olivia. He missed he so much that instead of getting directly in the shower after his swim he sat on the edge of the pool and called her.

"Hi." She smiled into the phone.

"Hi."

"I miss you.." She said quietly.

"I love you."

Olivia felt her body tingle. She would never get tired of hearing those words from him. "I love you too. What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really.." She was confused by his statement.

"Livvie, what I am doing is thinking about you. That is all I do.." He said in a lowered voice.

She felt her body tingle all over from the tone of his voice. "How do you make the simplest statement into the sexiest thing ever?" She whispered into the phone.

"I don't know, maybe because I am the sexiest thing ever."

Olivia started laughing loudly and between laughs she managed to say, "You are so corny."

"Alright Livvie, it isn't that funny." He dryly after she had been laughing for a couple minutes. "Stop hyping it."

"Don't be mad at me because you are corny." She said continuing to laugh.

"I guess I will leave you to your joke then.."

"Fitzgerald, you better not hang up. I am just teasing you, I'm sorry do you forgive me?" She asked in a pouty voice.

"I'll think about it." He said still sulking.

"Fitz.."

"Livvie." He said firmly not giving in.

"Fine, new subject." Olivia conceded not sure if he was seriously upset or not. "Thursday you are going out with me."

"Out? Aren't you grounded until next week?"

"I'll be un-grounded Thursday night and it is my turn to pick our date." She said excitedly.

"What exactly is this date?" He asked tentatively almost afraid to ask.

"Uhh uhhn. You will have to wait and see. Just know it will be fun and that you need to wear casual dress, which means no Jordans."

"No Jordans.." He whined. "What about retro Jordans?"

"Fitz stop or I will be going on this date alone." She said seriously.

"Ok, ok no Jordans. I am going to let you go though Livvie. I need to get ready for bed."

"What if I don't want to hang up?" She asked sadly.

"Are you trying to break my heart? I think you are.." He didn't want to hang up either but he didn't want her to be late again in the morning because of him.

"No I am not..I would never do that but I do miss you and want to talk to you until I fall asleep." She knew she was being needy but she didn't care. The heart wants what the heart wants.

"How about we do this, I will go run and take a shower then call you back and we can go to sleep on the phone together." He suggested.

"What if I fall asleep before you get out the shower?"

He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel good that she felt this way about him and actually wanted to fall asleep listening to him on the other end of the phone. It made him feel a whole new level of warmth and love all over. "I could always take a shower in the morning." He said smiling into the phone. He stood up from the side of the pool dried his legs and walked towards his room.

"Thanks babe." She yawned tiredly. "Good night and I love you more than you know." She put her phone down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Livvie, Sweet dreams." He placed the phone on speaker and laid down on his bed pulling his pillow close and shutting his eyes thinking of her.

* * *

Wednesday and Thursday passed by fairly quickly. Olivia's mother didn't have any corrections to her essay and her father agreed to allow her off of punishment Thursday afternoon. She and Jake finished their project way before the Tuesday deadline so they just met up to go over their presentation to get comfortable with the material. Fitz hadn't had any problems out of Mellie and he knew that wasn't a good sign. He kept his guard up and his eyes out for any clues as to what she was up to.

After a light practice with the team he rushed home to get to ready for his date with Olivia. He was nervous about where they were going but he trusted her judgement. It was going on seven-thirty and he was getting worried that she may not be coming any more. He sat on the couch and pulled out his phone and dialed her number when he heard the doorbell. He ran to the door with the phone still to his ear when he opened the door. He lowered the phone and pressed end on the call.

"Hi." He said as he smiled down at her.

"Hi."

"You look..Incredible." He said as he admired her outfit. It was simple yet sexy at the same time. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt that hugged her body with a slim fitting black blazer and what had to be 4-inch heels. "Your parents let you leave the house like this?" He asked as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

She leaned back and arched her eyebrow up at him,"Leave the house like what?"

"Nothing bad Livvie." He said laughing and pulling her back to him and slid his hand down her back to her ass gripping it lightly. "I mean..you just..you have me speechless."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "Steven Madden loafers huh? Nice touch."

"I do a little something." He said laughing. "Are you ready?"

"Mhmm. I'll drive." She turned to go to her car but he wouldn't let her out of his grip. "What?"

"You don't drive when you are with me. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He asked as he patted her butt playfully.

"I know but since I know where-"

"Shh." He pulled her in the house towards the garage. He opened the door to his corvette, "Get in." He commanded.

She smiled at his bossiness and got in, she loved when he took charge. The twenty-minute drive was filled with chatter and laughs between the couple with Fitz never removed his hand off of her thigh. Before he knew it he was pulling up to a lounge of some sort and there seemed to be a line to get in.

"What is this place Livvie?" He asked curiously as he pulled into the valet parking.

"It's a lounge with dancing and food. It's where all the Senior's at my old school come on Thursday's. They play really good music and I want to dance." She said as she applied lip gloss to her lips.

"Well it doesn't look like you will doing any of that looking at this line." He got out, threw his keys to the valet and opened the door for her. "I can try and bribe the door man if you want."

"Oh please Fitz, do you really think I would have you drive all the way out here is I didn't have my own connections?" She said giving him the "I got this" look. She grabbed his hand and walked directly to the door.

"Liv baby girl you look beautiful as usual." The door man said when she walked up.

"Thanks Rico." Olivia felt Fitz put his arm around her waist and grip her tightly making his presence known. "This is my boyfriend Fitz."

"What's up man, I'm Rico." He said holding his hand out for Fitz to shake.

"Nice to meet you." Fitz mumbled barely shaking his hand and making minimal eye contact totally and completely dismissing him.

"Ok then." Rico said at his dismissive behavior. "Go right in. I had them setup your VIP table for four like you requested Liv." He moved the red rope to the side and let them in.

"Table for four?" Fitz asked confused as they walked inside.

"Yes, I invited Abby and Jake, surprise." She said laughing.

"You are so silly. I thought you and Abby weren't speaking still." Fitz yelled over the loud music.

"After the 50th apologetic text she got the message and we talked about it. We are good now." She said as they sat down on the couch in the VIP area.

The VIP table was in the back of the lounge and was roped off. The table was lit with candles and the lighting was a dimmer that the rest of the lounge. The thing that she liked about this lounge was how they had curtains that surrounded the the area so it didn't feel like you were a fish in a fish bowl. It also gave a little privacy if you were on a date.

Fitz sat extremely close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I am glad you two are back on track." He whispered in her ear. "So are you going to show me some moves tonight?"

"I'll show your whatever you want babe." Olivia turned and traced the outline of his lips with her tongue teasing him. "Maybe I'll even give you a solo right here on this VIP couch.." She said seductively.

"Mmmm..I'd like that..but first I have to run to the bathroom. Will you be safe here by yourself?" He asked concerned about her.

"I'll be fine. Hurry back." She sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and bit down gently.

"You are going to pay for that Livvie, just wait." He said as he got up and left.

Olivia pulled out her phone and started to text Abby. She felt someone come in but figured it was Fitz so she kept texting.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

Olivia felt her skin crawl at the sound of the voice she wished she would never hear again. "What the hell are you doing in here Mark." Olivia spat in disgust.

* * *

**A/N: So Liv took Fitz to one of her old stomping grounds and look who they ran into, good ol Mark lol give me some predictions on what y'all want to see happen. I won't take long with this update since I already know jealous Fitz will be showing up (Fave). Let know what you thought about this chapter in general. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your comments and predictions. I always have my mind set on something then one of you mention an idea and my mind runs with it so feel free to continue! Enjoy..**

* * *

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

Olivia felt her skin crawl at the sound of the voice she wished she would never hear again. "What the hell are you doing in here Mark." Olivia spat in disgust.

"Damn Liv why all the hostility?" Mark smiled as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Cut the BS Mark. Why are you over here and why are you on my VIP couch?" She asked pushing his shoulder.

"I saw you come in and I wanted to say Hello. Why are you mad when the last time I saw you, you were slapping the shit out of me." He leaned in close to her. "The least you can do is be nice."

"It's not like you didn't deserve it." She said smiling.

"I hate you."

"We both know that isn't true." She said as she crossed her legs and turned towards him. "I'm going to ask you again, why are you in here?"

"You know Issy has been asking about you..she misses you."

Olivia's demeanor softened at the mention of his little sisters name. She and Isabella were close and it broke her heart when they broke up because they didn't get to see each other as much as they used to. Olivia had stayed in touch with her but after the last incident between she and Mark she hadn't spoken to anyone in his family.

"Oh yeah, what is she up to now? How is middle school treating her."

"Pretty well actually." He turned towards Olivia and place his arm behind her head. "She met a boy."

"Oh God, you must really love that huh?" She said laughing.

"Liv you have no idea how nuts it drives me. You know what she told me the other day? She said that she wanted her hair straight now because it makes her seem more mature." He lifted a piece of her hair before he started speaking again. "This, she wants it straight like this." He said laughing and Olivia laughed with him.

"You may want to take your hand away from girlfriend's hair before I break it." Fitz said as he walked back into the VIP area.

Mark removed his hand from Olivia's hair and leaned back on the couch looking at Fitz. Olivia pushed him and they both stood up to greet Fitz.

"Hey babe, this is my ex Mark. Mark this is my boyfriend Fitz." She slid her arm around his waist.

"Nice to meet-" Mark started to say before Fitz cut him off.

"I don't give a shit who you are and I'm not going to pretend like I do." Fitz said coldly.

"Fitz." Olivia said as she turned red from embarrassment.

"You got yourself a real winner huh Liv." Mark said sarcastically. "I will have Issy call you some time this weekend." He grabbed Olivia's hand and tried to kiss it.

"If your lips touch her skin I can guarantee you that you will be picking yourself up off of this floor." Fitz said stepping forward into his space.

Mark dropped her hand and held his hands up in surrender. "Whatever man, she all yours. Not that I haven't kissed her other places-"

Fitz grabbed him by his collar and snatched him up. "What was that?"

"Nothing, everything is cool man." Mark said quickly removing the smirk he had on his face.

"Yeah I thought so." Fitz said pushing him on the ground.

Mark got up quickly and dusted his clothes off before leaving their area.

Olivia was so mad she didn't even know where to start. "You just couldn't act civil could you?"

"What? You can't seriously be blaming me for this?" He said angrily. "Did you not see the way he was looking at you and what he said about kissing you?!"

"Just because he is a douche bag Fitz doesn't mean you have to be one too! Everyone else's actions don't need your reaction."

He took a step back and eyed her before saying, "You expect me to stand by and watch while someone hits on you in my face and disrespects you?"

"That's not what I am saying-"

"Good because that is not me and it will _never _be me. Did you bring me here because you knew he would be here? Do you enjoy having guys fight over you, is that what this is about?"

"That doesn't even deserve a response." She shook her head and sat down on the couch looking at her phone. "This is turning out to be a disastrous date." She mumble under her breath.

Fitz stood there looking at her. He knew his last question was out of line but he was pissed that she was making him the bad guy. Why was he always the bad guy? Not tonight, he was standing his ground. There was no way he was going to apologize for the way he defended her to her asshole ex-boyfriend. He sat on the other end of the couch and he saw her look up like she was about to say something when Abby and Jake entered the roped off section.

"Hey guys!" Abby said loudly. "Liv I've missed this place!" Abby said doing a little dance in her direction."

Despite how mad she was still she couldn't help but laugh at Abby. She got up and walked over to Abby and Jake. "Thank you guys so much for coming."

"It's no problem. What did we miss?" He asked looking around.

"Well-" She started to say when Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arms around her waist, put his chin on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Olivia leaned to the side and looked at him trying to read what was going through his mind but she was unsuccessful. She heard the music change to one of her favorite Reggae songs and she wanted to go dance. "Do you want to dance with me?"

He shook his head 'no'. She sighed and tried to get up so she could go dance. "Where are you going?" He asked with anger still evident in his voice.

"I am going to dance and since you won't dance with me I guess I am going to have to go find someone else to dance with."

"You're not dancing with anyone else." Fitz said as he sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Get over yourself Fitz." She said as she got up. "C'mon Abby lets go dance."

Abby looked between the both of them then shrugged her shoulders and left with Olivia.

Fitz watched on as Olivia tried to make her way to the dance floor. Every step she took there was someone stopping her and talking to her and hugging her and the more people she embraced the angrier he got. This was supposed to be a date about the two of them. He didn't even like clubs, he thought they were too loud and over crowded but he tried to get over his dislike because this was her idea but it was slowly creeping back.

"What going on with you two?" Jake asked.

"Nothing."

"Fitz, who are you trying to kid? You are practically burning a hole in her with the intensity of your glare." Jake laughed.

"It's nothing." He said not adjusting his focus from her.

"Whatever you say." Jake said as he sat back and enjoyed the music.

Fitz saw a guy approaching Olivia and it looked like he was asking her to dance or out on a date and he decided he had had enough. He rose from the couch and headed towards the bar where she was sitting with Abby.

"No thanks, I am seeing someone." Fitz heard her say as he walked up behind her barstool and placed his arms on each side of her body. He kissed the side of her head.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked looking at the guy that obviously wasn't good at taking hints.

"No problem, enjoy your night Olivia." The guy said as he walked off.

"Let's get out of here." Fitz whispered in her ear.

"We just got-"

"Lets go." He demanded as he pushed off the bar and held his hand out for her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around ready to go off on him but the look in his eyes made her think twice because she could tell he wasn't going to let it go. She took her time getting up and placed her hand in his and he squeezed it gently and rubbed the outside of it with his thumb before pulling her to his side. He put his arm around her and turned to Abby.

"Abby tell Jake I will catch him later."

"You guys are leaving already?" Abby asked confused.

"Yes. Something came up." Fitz said as he turned them away from her and walked them towards the exit.

* * *

Olivia stayed quiet the entire ride and stared out the window. Fitz tried to hold her hand but she refused to give it to him so he rested his hand on her knee. He kept looking over to her but she refused to look at him. He didn't understand why she was mad when he was the one that had to sit back and watch multiple guys come up and hug her while she flashed them a smile that was meant for him. He didn't like sharing and he didn't want to spend her first free night watching her interact with other people, he wanted her to himself. He pulled into his drive way and put the car in park.

"Can you hold on?" He asked as he jumped out of the car and jogged to the other side when she opened the door to get out of the car. "Don't I always open the door for you?" He asked stepping in front of her.

"Move out of my way Fitz." She said not looking at him and still furious that they left her date.

"You're mad at me?" He asked surprised.

She crossed her arms and continued not to look at him.

"So that is how this works? You take me to somewhere I've never been before, where apparently you know _everyone, _then leave me alone and I'm not supposed to be upset?"

When she continued to ignore him he said, "Fine, act like a little kid and ignore me then." He turned and headed into his house.

Olivia stood there and thought over what he just said and quickly dismissed it. No matter what he said she knew the real reason he was upset was because he was jealous. What she didn't understand was why? She wanted to leave and say screw him but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep if they weren't on good terms. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and waited 10 minutes to get her attitude in check before going upstairs to his room. It wouldn't resolve anything if they were snapping back and forth with each other.

When she got to his room he had already changed and was laying on his bed with his arm thrown over his eyes. The way his shirt was hugging his bicep made her nearly forget what she was there for. Get a grip Liv, she thought to herself.

"Can I join you?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders without turning his head.

"Now who is being a kid?" She said as she removed her blazer and walked over to the bed. When he didn't flinch or make a sound she knew he was really upset.

She climbed on the bed and moved his arm that was over his face around her waist as she scooted in close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder and she moved her hand under his shirt rubbing his abs and chest.

"Liv…what are you doing?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"I love the way you feel." She continued her massage everywhere on his body that she could reach.

"i'm still mad at you." He stopped her hand and moved it to her side then closed his eyes back.

She sighed and rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. "First you ruin my date, now I can't touch you? I hate this. What do you want me to do Fitz? Maybe I should just leave.." She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed as she reached for her heels.

"Wait." He grabbed he arm before she could stand. "I don't want you to leave."

"But you don't want me to touch you?" She asked confused.

He pulled her back on the the bed and leaned over and kissed her. The taste of her lips was perfect and he couldn't get enough of it. "You drive me crazy.." He said as he moved between her legs and continued to kiss her. "I'm still furious with you.." She rolled her eyes and turned her head breaking the kiss. He moved his mouth to her neck placing sloppy open mouth kisses there as he reached down and lifted her shirt up until he had to break his kiss to take it all the way off.

"Can I kiss you now or are you still acting like you have a right to be mad?" He asked as he unbuttoned her pants and peeled them off of her. He kissed his way back up towards her mouth skipping it and sucking her ear lobe in his mouth before whispering, "Mad or not, you are _mine _and I am _yours." _

He licked his way back down her body and grabbed the waist band of her panties with his teeth pulling them off. He wanted to blow her mind before he imprinted himself deep inside her making sure she knew exactly whose she was and that none of those other guys looking for her attention were worthy. Her legs were shaking as he kissed up her thighs and he knew she was nervous. "Livvie, just relax baby.." He waited until he felt her calm down before he continued to kiss her up to her core. He pressed his tongue flat against her throbbing heat and he couldn't help but smile at the loud moan she let out. He spread her legs wide and stuck his tongue deep inside of her. "Mmm you taste so sweet baby." He continued to devouring her until he knew she was close to the edge then he stopped, he didn't want her to finish yet. He didn't want her to unravel until her was deep inside of her.

"Oh my god Fitz, if you don't keep going I am going to kill you." Olivia said lifting her hips begging him to continue. The things he was doing with his tongue was driving her crazy and she had never felt anything like it before. This is what she had been missing and she was dripping wet waiting and needing to go over the edge.

"Be quiet." Fitz said as he threw his shirt across the room and pushed his shorts and boxers off. He moved back between her legs placing himself at her entrance and pushed inside of her all at once.

"Fitz!" She yelled out as he filled her up. "Stop with the games and move." She said breathlessly.

He ignored her and stayed still until he could get himself under control. He wanted to kiss her but every time he leaned in she turned her head. He kissed around her jaw before saying, "Kiss me and I'll move."

She didn't want to give into him because she was still mad but she needed him to move so she gave in and turned her head back towards him and leaned up slowly meeting his lips half way. As soon as their lips touched they both moaned from the connection and her stomach fluttered like it did every time they kissed. When she tasted herself on his tongue her hands moved to the back of his neck pulling him closer wanting more.

"Mmm Livvie.." He moaned out as he started moving, finally getting himself under control. He pulled her legs to wrap around his waist and dug himself deeper inside of her. She dug her nails hard into his shoulders causing him to grunt and break their kiss he looked down at her big brown eyes and he wanted more.

"Turn over." He demanded as he pulled out of her.

Olivia did as she was told and got on all fours. He got on his knees behind her and squeezed her ass before running his hands up her soft skin to the back of her neck pushing the top half of her body down on to the pillow. "Just like that.." He entered her slowly from behind and gripped her waist tightly as he thrust in and out of her. This position was proving to be the undoing for both of them, she was moaning and calling his name so loud that it he felt himself on the edge sooner than he wanted to be.

"Are you ready to come for me Livvie?" He grunted out.

"Mmhmm.." She moaned out.

"Tell me who you belong to." He demanded.

"God..you are so deep." Was all that she could get out, her mind clouded with her need to reach her peak and how good it felt that he was inside of her hitting her spot over and over again.

"I asked you a question Olivia and I want to here you say it. Tell me you are mine." He said slamming into her even harder.

Olivia was having trouble forming her words even though he had just told her what he wanted to hear. She was in such a euphoric state that it took a minute for her to gather her thoughts. "I'm yours baby, all yours.." She finally said.

He smiled as he increased the speed of his thrust and added pressure to her clit with his hand bringing them both over the edge. Her whole body shuddered as she squeezed the pillow in front of her, he leaned over her and gripped the headboard as he finished with her. They stayed joined together as they both caught their breath. He finally got the energy to pull out of her and he stood off of the bed and went to grab a towel to clean her up. He stopped halfway to the bathroom and turned back to her.

"Shower?" He asked.

She nodded and he walked back over to her helping her off of the bed.

Once in the bathroom she sat on the toilet as he started the shower he then turned back to her placing one of the shower caps he had bought over her hair. He placed his hand under the water to check the temperature and it was perfect. He grabbed her hand and pulled her under the warm stream with him. They stood there staring at each other as the water washed over them neither one of them speaking as their emotions were still running high.

"I love you.." She said quietly breaking the silence.

He closed his eyes letting her words wash over him. He felt her hands rub his chest then wrap around his waist. He just stood there and didn't move.

"I love you and I hate it when we fight and when you are mad at me." She said as she kissed his chest. "I'm sorry you had such a horrible time on our date, it wasn't my intention to make you feel alone.."

His demeanor softened at the sadness in her voice. He wanted her to see his point but he didn't want her to be sad. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on the forehead before bathing every inch of her body. After their shower he dried her off and gave her one his shirts to wear while he put on some of his sweats. They laid on the bed and he held her tight.

"I'm sorry too." He said out of nowhere. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you because your friends wanted to say hi to you. I know I should't get mad when you talk to other people but tonight was different. I hated sharing your attention after I haven't been able to be with you the way I wanted to this week because you were grounded. I guess that plus jealousy caused me to get overly upset. I shouldn't be mad at you. I should be mad at myself for not saying something before we left tonight." He lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "I love you too."

"So we are good?" She asked still unsure.

"Livvie we are more than good. We will always be good no matter how mad I get or how mad you get, ok?"

"Ok." She let out a breath then leaned up kissing him softly and smiled. "I should probably get going."

"Lay with me for a little while longer…please." He asked needing to be close to her for a little bit longer. When she moved to get up anyway he felt his heart tighten in his chest and an overwhelming feeling of sadness and loneliness crept inside of him. He was surprised when she pulled the blanket over them and snuggled back in his arms. "You're staying?"

"Did you think I wouldn't?" She chuckled.

"I..I don't know.." He answered honestly.

She climbed on top of him straddling his waist and laid her head on his chest keeping the blanket over them. "I'd do anything for you and I hope that you feel the same.."

"Thank you Livvie." He said quietly as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one rubbed her hair softly. "For being the one constant thing in my life."

They held each other close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up with Fitz' arms still wrapped around her body, when she looked up at him and he was sound asleep. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as she reached over to the night stand and grabbed her phone. Her mouth went dry and she felt her throat tighten when she clicked it and saw that she multiple missed calls from Abby, Jake and her parents. She looked in the top righthand corner and saw that it was almost three am. She jumped up in a panic frantically looking for her clothes.

"Livvie?" Fitz said half asleep.

"They are going to kill me, they are going to kill me." She said as she pulled on her pants.

"Liv, what is wrong?" Fitz said sitting up.

"How could I be so stupid? They are literally going to kill me." She repeated as she pulled on her shirt.

"Olivia!" Fitz yelled getting her attention. He stood up and walked over to her. "What is wrong?"

"Fitz it is three a.m., my parents are going to kill me, they are going to ban me from seeing you..I can't not see you." She said as tears ran down her face. "I..don't know what I am going to do."

"Shh, shhh..Livvie please don't cry." He pulled her into his arms. "I will go over there with you we can explain together that we fell asleep. Everything will be fine."

"You can't come Fitz, my dad is already going to be pissed."

"I don't care Olivia. I am standing by your side and there is nothing you can say to stop me. Let me be there for you, let me take care of you." He pleaded with her.

She knew this was a bad idea and that it could go south really quickly but she had to let him try to make this right with her. She couldn't deny him that chance. "Ok." She agreed. "Get dressed we can't have you showing up in those sweats with your dick print out there for the world to see then try to convince them we just fell asleep."

"Liv!" He exclaimed laughing at her.

"I'm sorry but I needed a laugh and don't act like it isn't true." She said slapping his butt as she walked over to the bed and sat down putting on her heels.

"Don't stress Livvie. No matter what we will be ok." He thought saying it out loud would calm his nerves down but the truth was he was just as worried as she was. So much for pushing to make a good first impression with her father at dinner, he thought as he got dressed. He would have to step into the spotlight tonight.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want there to be too much drama between them at the club so I hope it was just enough. This was more of Olitz in their own little world but now it is back to reality. Will Liv's parents be willing to listen to reason or will they push her further away by trying to stop her from seeing Fitz. Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews! They make me laugh and keep me motivated to write more. Enjoy..**

* * *

Olivia and Fitz pulled up to her house and she sat in her car trying to get the courage to get out and face her parents. She took a deep breath and leaned her head on her steering wheel and closed her eyes. She didn't want to get out and she felt like she was having a mild anxiety attack. She took slow full breaths until she heard a tapping sound.

"Livvie." Fitz said knocking on her window gently.

She raised her head and gave him a faint smile before opening the door. "I'm sorry I was just collecting my thoughts." She said quietly.

"It's ok, lets get this over with."

She nodded and walked them to her door and unlocked it. She saw the light on in the living room and walked in there.

"Olivia where the hell have you-" Her mother stopped when she saw Fitz enter the room with her. "Fitz? What are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Pope is Coach here? I wanted to explain with Olivia what happened tonight." He said taking a seat next to Olivia on the couch.

"He is here but he went to sleep around midnight when I told him I would stay up and wait for Livia to get home. I would have said different if I had known it wouldn't have been until after 3 a.m. What do you have to say for yourself?" She said turning to Olivia.

"Mom, we honestly fell asleep and I forgot to set my alarm to wake us up."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I am telling the truth. You can talk to Abby and ask her what time we left the lounge and she will tell you well before nine. We weren't looking to stay out all night. We went to Fitz', watched a movie and fell asleep. You know I would never stay out past my curfew on purpose. You know me mom." Olivia pleaded to her mother.

"She is telling the truth, I would never disrespect you or her father by bringing her home past her curfew. Especially on a school night because I take my studies as serious as she does. Neither one of us wanted this." Fitz added.

Maya eyed them both as she drank her glass of wine. "I believe you but you can't keep running around with your heads in the clouds like the world is moving around just the two of you. You have parents and friends that worry about you. Do you get how worried we were tonight?"

"I know mom and I am truly sorry about that."

"Well," She started. "You two are very fortunate that I stayed up and your father went to sleep because this conversation could have been very different. Fitz I think it was very admirable of you to come over here with Livia to help explain the situation but I need to ask a question. Did your parents have nothing to say about you leaving the house at this time of morning?"

"Actually, it is just me and my dad. He is not in town at the moment and even if he was he isn't that interested in what I do that he would notice that I wasn't around." He said quietly.

"Oh, I am sorry about that. I want you to know that I care about you as much as I care about Olivia and I want you making smart decisions too. You understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said feeling for the first time like he had a parent that cared about him.

"Ok, well it is going on 4 and we all need to get to sleep. So say your good nights and Fitz make sure to let Olivia know when you make it home safe." Maya said as she leaned back on the couch.

"Wait, mom that is it? This seems a little too easy..what aren't you saying? Why did dad really go to sleep?" Olivia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her mother.

"You were always too smart for your own good." Her mother chuckled a little before continuing. "If you must know, I called Abby and she called Fitz' cousin Jake who told me you two were asleep and asked if I wanted him to wake you up. Of course I said no because I wanted you two to feel the panic and anguish that we were feeling until we knew you were ok. I let your father know that you were safe and that I would handle it from there."

"Wow, I guess my panic is better than dad's yelling. Thank you so much mom." Olivia stood and walked over to give her mom a hug. She reached for her mom's wine glass and looked at her before saying, "Can I? My nerves are shot right now."

"One sip Livia then take your behind to bed."

Olivia took a long sip savoring the taste then set the glass back down on the table and turned to Fitz. "Ready babe?"

He nodded and stood up. "Nice seeing you again Mrs. Pope. I hope next time it under better circumstances."

"I hope so too, you damn kids almost sent me to an early grave." She said seriously. "Get home safe."

They walked to his car and she leaned against it waiting for him to say something but he stood there looking at her.

"What?" She asked shyly unsure of why he was staring at her with his crooked grin.

He leaned down and kissed her sucking her tongue deep within his mouth before pulling back and saying, "Nothing..I just had to see what it tasted like."

"Huh?" She breathed out heavily, still trying to focus after the kiss he just gave her.

"The wine. You made it seem like it was so damn good that I had to taste it." He said licking his lips and smiling down at her.

"And?" She asked curiously.

"It was ok. I am not a drinker though so I am sure my opinion doesn't count." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That was the best wine I've ever tasted and I have tasted a lot so that makes you correct, your opinion doesn't count." She says laughing.

"I love your laugh." He says as he pulls her into a hug, closing his eyes enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "Thank you for letting me come over with you and being able to make this right."

"Thank you for coming. You need to go home and get some rest for the game tomorrow babe." She says against his chest.

"I know..Good night Livvie." He gives her a light kiss on the lips.

"Good night Babe." She moves and he gets in his car and drives off.

* * *

The next morning Fitz woke up tired from the previous nights events and he was a little cranky. He was late and wasn't able to go through his regular game day routine which put him in a bad mood. He knew it was going to be one of those days he could feel it in the air. He hadn't had a bad start in so long so he should have seen this one coming, but it hit him out of nowhere. It didn't help that when he came downstairs his dad was in the kitchen with Jake.

"Good morning Fitz." His dad said when he walked in.

"Morning." He said dryly.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would have been gone by now." Jake asked looking at his watch.

"Yeah whatever, I am leaving." He said grabbing his lunch and heading towards the garage.

"I'll be at the game tonight son." He heard Big Gerry say.

"I won't hold my breath." Fitz said over his shoulder and continued walking.

He got to school and sat in the courtyard trying to get a little peace for his first period class.

"Hey Fitz do you have a minute to talk?" Huck said as he sat down across from him.

"What is it Huck?" Fitz said rubbing his temples.

"I just wanted to let you know that I overheard Mellie talking to her friends at Starbucks the other day and they were talking about a plan to break you and Olivia up."

"What?!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Yeah man. I didn't hear the specifics but I wanted to give you a heads up. Oh and another thing, talk to Harrison."

"What do you mean talk to Harrison?" Fitz was confused about what Harrison had to do with Mellie making a plan.

"He feels that you have forgotten about your boys now that you are with Olivia." Huck explained.

"I'll talk to Harrison but I need to find out what Mellie is up to first. Can you help me with something?"

"Sure man let me know what it is."

"I'm going to have a little get together at my house tomorrow night and I need you to help me get somethings for it." Fitz pulled out a couple hundred dollar bills. "Can you grab somethings for me?"

"Yeah I got you man. Text me later what you need."

"Thanks and I appreciate you giving me a heads up about Mellie." He gives him a pound before he leaves.

Fitz walked to class even more annoyed than he had been when he woke up. He had enough to think about already and now he had to worry about Mellie and some stupid plan. He saw her come in the classroom and he gritted his teeth.

"Good morning Fitz." Mellie said with a smile.

"Morning." He mumbled. "I'm having a party tomorrow at my place you should come." He hoped that he hid the disgust in voice well.

"Really?" Mellie said surprised. "You sure about that? "

"Yes. We are getting together around 7:30 bring a few of your friends too."

"Ok. We will be there." Mellie said rubbing his shoulder as she walked to her seat.

He turned around and faced the front of the class. He was so into texting Huck the items that he needed for the party that he didn't even notice Olivia sit down next to him.

"Fitz." She called for the second time.

"Hmm." He said turning and looking at her.

"Hey, how has your morning been so far babe?" She asked as she rubbed his arm.

"Pretty awful." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You want to share? Anything that I can help with?"

"No, not really." He turned back to his phone.

Olivia could tell he didn't want to talk so she turned around in her seat and faced the front of the room. She wondered what was wrong with him and what could have changed from last night to now.

The teacher broke them up in the groups he had assigned earlier in the week so that they could put the finishing touches on their projects. She looked over to Fitz and saw him chatting it up with Mellie and felt a twinge of jealousy. Just a few minutes earlier she couldn't get two words out of him and now he was laughing and chatting it up with _her_? She didn't understand so she pulled out her phone and sent him a text.

Liv: What's funny?

She stared at him and watched him as he pulled his phone out, checked the message, frown a bit then quickly respond not bothering to look in her direction.

Fitz: What?

She was annoyed with his one word response especially when he went right back to smiling and joking with Mellie.

Liv: What is that funny that you are laughing and joking with her like she is the best company in the world? I thought you were having a bad morning, doesn''t seem like it..

She pressed send and turned to see what Jake was doing not looking over at him this time for his response. "How was your meet Tuesday?" She asked making small talk.

"It was good. I won first in everything as usual. Honestly, there's no one in the district that can beat me. I am going thru the motions for college and personal record purposes."

"Wow, someone is cocky."

"Come on Liv, you have seen me swim. I beat those guys so bad the other day I was embarrassed for them." He said laughing.

She felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that there was a text from Fitz.

Fitz: Really? I can't talk to people now?

She rolled her eyes and text him back.

Liv: Do whatever you want..

She turns back to Jake and starts to go over their project when she feels someone move next her. She recognizes the cologne and immediately knows it is him.

"Jake can you go keep my partner company for a minute while I talk to Olivia?" Jake nods, gets up and switches seats. Fitz sits there and stares at the side of her head waiting for her to look at him but she won't. "What is your problem?" He asks.

"My problem? I don't have one." She says continuing to look straight. "Why are you over here Fitz? You looked like you were having so much fun where you were."

"I was not having fun I was being polite." He shot back.

"So you can be polite to her but when I am talking to you it's ok be to non-responsive?" The bell rings and she turns to him before leaving. "Like I said Fitz, do whatever you want." She grabs her stuff and storms out.

He sat there confused at her behavior. "What the hell is with this day." He said out loud to himself before heading towards the gym.

* * *

Fitz hadn't talked to Olivia since their incident in class that morning, and now she was entering the gym with her mother looking mouth watering hot and he wanted run up and give her kiss. He watched as they made their way to the side line and talked to her father. He quickly jogged over before she walked off and grabbed her elbow pulling her to the side.

"What are you doing Fitz?" She asked as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Why are you mad at me? Are you that insecure that you are jealous of Mellie?"

"I am not insecure. Are you kidding me? Excuse me for feeling that I should be treated better by my boyfriend than he treats some hook up. Oh and while I'm at it excuse me for thinking that my boyfriend should be opening up to me when he has a bad day or moment and shutting out thirsty bitches not the other way around. Insecure? Nope, more like disappointed." She turned on her heels and stepped up the bleachers to sit by her mother.

Fitz stood there watching her walk away and he was just as confused now as he was earlier. He hadn't been chatting Mellie up because he didn't want to talk to Olivia. He was talking to her to get her to feel comfortable enough to let her guard down so that he could figure out what she was up to. He had so much on his mind he had no idea how he was going to focus on the game. He headed back to the court and started shoot around.

* * *

"What is going on with Fitz?" Olivia's mother asked when he had barely scored any points and was having his worst game of the season.

"I don't know mom, I am up here with you remember."

"Maybe he didn't get the rest he needed because you two were too busy breaking curfew." Her mother said giving her a look.

"Mom, I already told you we fell asleep." Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Besides he has still has time to hit a few shots."

"Please Olivia, there are only two minutes left and it is clear that he isn't getting off of the bench, especially with the lead that they have now."

Olivia looked down at the bench and her heart broke at how down he looked. She wanted to run down and talk to him and let him know everything would be ok. He put the towel over his head and she could tell he was embarrassed. He was dejected and she hadn't really seen him this way, especially on the court. That was his home, the place where he let everything out and painted a beautiful picture for the sports loving world to see but tonight it was like he was an artist without his tools and she hated seeing him struggle.

She waited for him outside the locker room wanting to be the first face that he saw so that she console him and make let him know that everything was going to be ok, that they were ok. When she saw his dad approaching she felt her heart drop to her stomach. When did he get back in town, she wondered to herself. He looked beyond pissed and she was almost afraid to speak.

"Hi Mr. Grant, nice to see you again." She said nervously.

"Hello there Olivia." He responded with little emotion to his voice.

They stood in awkward silence as they waited for Fitz. Everyone else had come and gone and he was the last guy out of the locker room and they were the only people in the gym. She saw him finally on his way down the hall that led to the locker room and let out a breath. She thought he would never come out of there.

"Fitzgerald what the hell was that?" His dad boomed before he was fully in front of them.

"I know dad." His voice sad.

"You know?! What the hell is wrong with you? You beg me all season to come to one of your games and when I finally do this is how you play? Like shit." Big Gerry spat angrily as he stepped in Fitz face.

Fitz was standing there with his eyes downcast not saying a word as his father berated him. Olivia wasn't sure what to do so she just stood there in shock.

"Is this what I wasted all money on for all those summers for training camps? Is this output I should expect? Tell me, what do you have to say for yourself?" Big Gerry yelled again this time grabbing Fitz by his collar.

"Let the boy go." Rowan said walking up to the group.

"How about you mind your damn business." Big Gerry boomed in his direction letting Fitz go.

Rowan walked closer into Gerry's space and lowered his voice to where only the two of them could hear and said, "If I have to tell you again to leave him be you will see first hand what it feels like when a man puts his hands on a boy."

Big Gerry straightened out his suit and turned back towards Fitz, "I will see you at home." He turned and stomped off.

Rowan walked over to Fitz and put his arm around his shoulder. "Don't listen to what he said son, everyone is allowed a bad game ok." Fitz nodded. "Ok, Lets go get some dinner." He patted Fitz on the back and the turned to Olivia. "Sweetheart, why don't you ride with Fitz and your mother can ride with me."

"Uhh, sure dad." Olivia stammered. She walked over and grabbed Fitz' hand and they walked toward his car.

They had been riding in silence for 10 minutes and Olivia wasn't sure what to say to break the silence.

Getting the courage to say something, anything she asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah and I'm fine." He lied keeping his eyes on the road. He knew she would be able to see right through the facade that he was putting on but he didn't want to admit how broken he was. Admit how much it hurt for his father to speak to him like that when all he wanted was for him to be proud of him, to be proud of something that he did. He wanted to cancel dinner and just go far away from everything and everyone but he knew how important this dinner was to her and he didn't want to let her down too.

"Hello." He hears her say into the phone, but he quickly stops listening as the overwhelming feeling of failure and disappointment take over his thoughts.

"Fitz.." She says softly squeezing his hand.

"Yes Livvie?" He answers snapping back to the present and allowing her voice to soothe the ache he was feeling all over.

"That was my dad. He asked if he could rain check dinner."

"What, why?" He asked confused.

"He said we should do our own thing and we could reschedule for some other time..Is that ok with you? Do you mind it being you and me tonight?" She moves her hand to the nape of his neck and plays with the hair there.

"That is more than ok Livvie, do you mind if I take you somewhere with me? I want to show you something." He prays she says yes, that this morning's misunderstanding and tonights drama hadn't scared her off and she still wanted to be there in that moment with him.

"Anywhere you want to go babe, I'm with you." She leans over and kisses his cheek before sitting back and taking his hand in hers and enjoying the comfortable silence of the drive.

* * *

They drove about 20 more minutes out of the city up this huge winding hill and Olivia was positive that she hadn't been to this part of town before. She looked over to Fitz and everything about him seemed unhappy. His head was hanging a little lower than usual, his jaw was slightly clenched and his body had been tense since they left the gym.

When they reached the top she was stunned at the beauty in front of her. Fitz got out and opened the for her and she stood there for a minute taking it all in. The dark blue sky was beautifully lit by the city lights below, there was no noise just the calming sound of the nature that surrounded them, she inhaled deeply and took in the fresh air gently flowing around her letting it soothe her.

"This.." She started, then paused trying to find the words.

"Is amazing." Fitz finished for her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Olivia relaxed into him bring her hands up to rest over his forearms. "Yes, amazing. How did you find this place?"

"I don't know, truth be told, I got lost one day my freshman year and stumble upon it. Since then it has been a place that I come to for peace and strength." He kissed the side of head before continuing. "I have been wanting to bring you here but something always came up."

"I am here now and that is all that matters."

He squeezes her tight and walks them over to the back of his car that he parked facing the city. They climb up and lean against the rear window. He grabs he hand and kissed it as he scoots in close to her.

"I love you so much Olivia." He says as his voice breaks a little bit. She leans in closer placing her hand on his heart encouraging him to continue. "Today has been on of the worst days that I have had in a long time and I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders." He pauses for a moment, deciding if he should go on and share his thoughts and fears with her like he has never do before or keep them hidden and carry that burden.

"Please continue babe, I am here for you. Let me listen and be here for you." She leans up and kisses his jaw softly.

"I feel like I let my team down tonight even though we still won. I know how my dad feels about my game and to top it off I disappointed you. I know I can't make everyone happy all of the time but I try so hard and it seems like I get even worse results that way." He lets out a long sigh. "Some times I just want to say forget everything and make only myself happy. The main problem with that is I could never forget you and I would never want to. You make me want to be better, to do better, to love harder and to trust openly. I believe I am doing all of those things that you bring out of me and it is great but it is also a curse. I can't just switch it on and off at will like I used to before I met you. Now I have to present in all areas of my life and it scares me." He looks down at her gazing in to her eyes. "_You _scare me."

"That's ok Fitz, it's okay to be scared in love even more so when the other person completes you. Since we are being honest, you scare me too and I wouldn't have it any other way because I trust you with my heart. We are going to disappoint each other sometimes, it's only human, but you can't let it weigh that heavy on you Fitz. We have to acknowledge what is wrong then work together to fix the problem." She reaches up and caresses his face using her thumb to lightly rubs his lips. "I think we have done a good job of that so far, don't you?"

"We have and I am not trying to take any of that away..I am just speaking on today and how it was one of those days that was too much for me." He turns his head and looks out towards the view of the city below them. "Thankfully, I no longer have to suffer this weight alone..I want to thank you for being here and just listening. Just having you here with me is enough but the fact that you listen without judging is the best gift God could have ever given me."

Olivia is a leaned up and captured his lips for a slow tender kiss, she took her time exploring his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. They kiss for what seemed like an eternity and when they break apart she laid her head on his heart relaxing the steady beat.

"Livvie?" He says as he leans back to get her to look at him.

"Yes babe?"

"Do you think..I mean.." He stammered on his words trying to figure out how to ask what he had been wanting to ask her for a week now. "What I am trying to say is, would you like to be my date to the Homecoming dance next week?"

Scooting up on her knees and moving to his lips she says, "You are so cute..Of course I will go with you."

"I love you." He smiles brightly at her and leans in giving her a quick peck.

"I love you too.." And she returns to the spot on his chest and they continue talking until it is time for her to get home.

* * *

** A/N: You can kind of call this a Fitz centric chapter. I hope the part where Fitz and Liv went to her house wasn't too anti-climatic for you guys but they deserved some happy. Liv and Fitz are going to next week but first Fitz is having a party and he invited Mellie? Should be interesting. Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

**A/N: This is a long one and I am not too happy about that but it just happened lol My bad on the wait are y'all still with me? Enjoy..**

* * *

"Babee.." Olivia whined into the phone. "I want to spend tonight with you especially since your dad is gone."

"Livvie, I know but I told you I already promised to hang out with the guys from the team." He said trying to sound as normal as possible and without raising any suspicions.

"Why can't I be there? I will stay out of the way. I'll even stay upstairs until they leave but I want to be where you are."

There it was. The moment he dreaded and the moment he would either have to come clean or evade the truth. He hated lying to her but this was something he had to try and solve himself. If it wasn't for him Mellie wouldn't even be plotting against them so he would just have to work his plan and make sure that she didn't find out or worry about it.

"Uhh..it's more of a team thing." He stuttered a little bit, still trying to be vague.

"So it's just you and the guys?" She questioned, needing confirmation that no one else would be around with their eyes locked on what's hers.

"Yeah..um most likely." He rubbed the back of his neck as he cleared his throat. "Lets not think about that right now, lets focus on the great time that we are going to have at the mall today picking out your dress."

"Truthfully, I am really excited about Homecoming! I already have an idea in mind for what I am looking for." Olivia hopped up off of her bed and walked to her closet looking for something casual for their trip to the mall. "I want to wear something form fitting but not too tight and of course above the knees.."

Fitz smiled on the other end of the phone as Olivia continued on about her dress, the dance, who was going to drive, if Abby and Jake would ride with them and so on. He wasn't concerned with the little details of the dance or how they would get there, he was really only looking forward to it because he was going to be there with her. To him, that was all that mattered.

"Livvie." He chuckled.

She stopped mid sentence. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Because of you." He said smiling. "I love hearing you excited but I want you to hurry up and get dressed so that I can come get you. Do you think that you can be ready in a hour?"

"I can do an hour. Are we getting lunch there because I am starving."

"We can do whatever you want. I love you, see you in a bit." He said as he ended the call. He looked up and Jake was shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing." Jake said as he got up and went to the living room.

"Speak, you obviously have something to say." Fitz followed him and sat on the couch across from him.

"I said I was going to stay out of your relationship so that is what I am going to do."

"When did you say that? Oh that's right, you didn't. Continue on."

"You don't need me to tell you how dumb this plan of your is, you know that already. My question is why not include Olivia and you two confront Mellie together? Throwing this party and expecting Olivia not to hear about is incredibly naive and borderline stupid. As smart as you are you sure come up with the dumbest shit." Jake scoffed.

"Easy with name calling. I get it, you don't like my plan." Fitz was becoming aggravated at Jakes mocking tone and it wasn't helping him think any clearer. "You think Mellie will listen to us as a voice of reason? If that was the case then she wouldn't be planning whatever she has planned. She definitely has other issues."

"Whatever you say Fitz. Shouldn't you be getting ready to leave?"

"I should be." Fitz said not moving from his seat.

"If you are waiting for me to tell you what you should do, you can stop because you already know what I am going to say. Have a fun time at the mall!" Jake said with faux enthusiasm as he walked out of the living room.

"I hate it when he does that." Fitz mumbled to himself before going upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

"Where are you heading Olivia?" Maya asked as she took in her appearance from her position on the couch.

"I am going to the mall with Fitz to look at dresses for Homecoming." She sat on the couch across from her mom.

"You are planning to go to the mall wearing torn jeans and tennis shoes?" Maya asked confused.

"Mom, the pants are supposed to have holes in them and these are the shoes that Fitz suggested and like them." Olivia whined.

"Go take those shoes off and put on your flats." Maya demanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"Why do you do that mom? I am old enough to choose my own shoes and I want to wear these. So I am not changing." Olivia said challenging her mother.

"Oh really?" Maya laughed and leaned forward so that Olivia would't miss a word that she said. "I am going to tell you one more time to go change your shoes or you can stay here. I would like to see how big and bad you think you really are by trying to get out of this house through me. Now, go."

Olivia knew to pick and choose her battles with her mother and this was one that she probably wouldn't win. She let out a long exaggerated sigh and slowly got up off of the couch and went to her room to change her shoes. As she was slipping on her shoe she heard the doorbell and she knew it was Fitz. She hurried down the stairs trying to make it to Fitz before he got pulled into pointless conversation with her mom. When she was almost at the bottom she almost fell and quickly grabbed ahold of the railing just in time before completely embarrassing herself.

"Olivia, are you ok up there?" She heard her mother call out and she rolled her eyes.

"I am fine." She slowly descended rest of the stairs and grabbed Fitz' hand tugging him towards the door. "We should be going.."

"Nice seeing you again Mrs. Pope, you will let Coach know I said hello when he returns?" Fitz said politely as he moved with Olivia towards the door.

"Of course. You two be safe and Fitz make sure you are driving the speed limit." Maya said patting him softly on the back as they walked out.

"Yes ma'am." He said before closing the door. He stopped walking halfway down the side walk but held on to Olivia's hand causing her to stop too.

"Did you forget something?" Olivia asked as she turned around, confused at why he had stopped walking with her.

Fitz shook his head no and pulled her flat against his body giving her a big hug. "I missed you." He said as he kissed the side of her head and she moved in closer to him holding him tight. He leaned down and whispered next to her ear, "What's wrong Livvie?"

She pulled back just enough so that she was able to lean up and kiss him softly. "Nothing, lets go." She said, giving him a small smile.

He knew that she was not ok but he didn't want to push the issue in front of her house. He kissed her forehead then walked them to the car. They rode in silence most of the trip but Fitz didn't want their day to have this cloud hanging over it.

"You can talk to me Livvie." Fitz lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Whatever it is..you can tell me."

"This is nice, it smells new." She looked around the Cadillac Escalade and rubbed the leather seats. "I've never seen this in your garage before..is it new? Doesn't seem like your type of car."

"When I got home last night my dad said he was sorry for the way he treated me and on his way out the door, to yet another one of his business trips, he said he had a "reward" coming for me in the morning. Reward for all my hard work this season despite last nights performance of course. When I woke up this was in the garage." He shrugged and glanced over at her taking in the fact that she was half paying attention to his response and said, "I don't want to talk about me, I want you to tell me what's wrong. Please don't lie and say nothing because I can _feel_ something is off with you."

She sighed and said, "I don't feel like talking about it. Just let it go." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and turned towards the window.

"I don't want to let it go, I want you to talk to me, to let me in and can you please stop doing that?" He said glancing over at her again as he drove.

"Stop doing what?" She responded defensively.

Before he could answer his phone rang. "What?" Fitz answered hating the interruption.

"Are you sure you still want to go through with tonight?"

"Yes, how many times are you going to ask me the same thing? It isn't as big of a deal that you are making it out to be."

"Ok, wanted to double check and make sure."

"Talk to you later." Fitz said as he hung up and looked over at Olivia who was still waiting for his response.

"Anyway, what I was referring to was the way you pull away from me when you are mad. You don't want to talk fine but that doesn't mean you have to stop holding my hand and completely turn away from me to get your point across. Do I do that to you?" Before she could respond he continued, "Livvie, if things were the other way around you would be on my case about sharing everything-"

"I know Fitz.." She cut him off. "It's just..I d-don't know..it was sort of a reflex.." She reached over and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry, I am not mad at you I just don't feel like talking right now..maybe later?" She asked quietly.

"I can wait as long as you promise you will talk to me?" He squeezed her hand gently letting her know he was there for her.

"I promise."

* * *

"Abby, is that you?"

Abby looked up from her seat in the library startled to see Harrison and now wondering why he talking to her like they were old friends. "Harrison."

"Nice to see you too Abby." He sat down at her table not waiting for her permission. "How have things been going?"

"Stop with the small talk Harrison, we aren't friends. Sure we speak when you are around Fitz but that doesn't make us friends."

"I was being polite Abby, sheesh. Anyway, I was just wondering if you and Olivia were coming to Fitz' party tonight." He asked flashing her his signature smile.

"I hadn't heard about any party but I am sure if Olivia was going to be there I would know." Abby said eyeing suspiciously.

"This is more of like a low key thing, honestly, I don't even know if Olivia knows about it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I was just wondering, it starts at seven by the way. I will let you get back to your reading, studying or whatever it was that you were doing."

She sat there for a minute trying to figure what exactly had just transpired between she and Harrison. He had been friends with Fitz since forever and now he was dropping hints about a party that was supposed to be a secret? That didn't add up to her so she gathered her books and headed home to see what Olivia knew.

* * *

"What about this one?" Olivia held up a red dress that had floral print on it for Fitz to look at.

"That thing is hideous." He said making a face and they both laughed out loud at his response.

"Geeze babe, tell me how you really feel." She said as she put the dress back on the rack.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek before saying, "Livvie, we have been bouncing around from store to store for over two and a half hours. I need to eat something before I pass out."

"You didn't eat before you left home?" She turned around in his arms and ran her fingers through his soft curls.

"No, usually I would but you said you were starving and I wanted to eat with you."

"Wow, I was so caught up in the dresses that I completely forgot about food. We can go eat." She lifted up on her toes and gently tugged his bottom lip with her teeth. "Fat boy."

"Yeah but you love me." He laughed and slapped her on the butt.

"I do. Let's get to it, I want some pizza."

"Pizza? Did you have to pick the most unhealthy thing in the mall?" He asked as they walked towards the food court.

"You act like we are over 30 years old and need to watch our diet. We are almost 18 Fitz we can have cheat days. Well..I'm almost 18 you are still a baby." She said with a smirk.

"I swear you and Jake are so delusional. Just because you are a few days older, eight to be exact, doesn't make me a baby."

"You will always be _my_ _baby _though and there is nothing you can do about it." She turned and leaned against the counter at the pizzeria looking up at him seductively.

He smiled and bit his lip gripping the counter on each side of her body. "Oh yeah?" He said in a low voice, leaning in towards her and hovering right in front of her lips. She nodded her head yes and he licked his lips about to capture hers with his when they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem."

They both stood up straight and Olivia's face turned a deep red and she buried her face in Fitz' chest and he laughed a little bit. "Yeah..uhh can we get a large supreme pizza and two bottle waters?"

"Will that be all?" The young guy behind the counter asked.

"Did you want anything else?" Fitz asked as he rubbed her lower back.

"Nope."

Fitz paid for their lunch and they sat down at a nearby table. While they were waiting for their pizza felt it would be a good time to see if she would want to talk about what was bothering her earlier. He pulled his chair next hers and put his arm around her.

"Do you want to talk about earlier?" he asked as he lightly ran his fingers over her hand that was resting on the table.

"Not really. You don't have to worry about me Fitz..I'm ok, it really isn't a big deal."

Fitz didn't know how to feel, on one hand he felt like he should respect her not to want to talk about it no matter how big or small she felt it was. Then on the other hand he felt like she didn't trust him with her feelings and for whatever reason wasn't letting him in. He didn't like the way it was making him feel. Maybe with all of the drama he has had in his family she felt like she needs to protect herself from him? He wasn't sure so he shut down, he was quiet the rest of the meal and offered up answers when prompted but he couldn't get out of his funk.

"Hmm?" He said looking over to Olivia when he settled into his seat in the SUV.

"I said hold on before you start the car." She repeated.

"Why? Thinking about going back in?"

"No.." She reached over and ran her fingers through his curls. "You know your hair is getting pretty long."

"I know. You don't like it?" He closed his eyes, laid his head forward on the steering wheel as she massaged his scalp.

"I didn't say that but it could be trimmed a teeny tiny bit."

"Hmm..I'll think about it." He said turning his head to the side to look at her before saying, "As much as I know that you love my hair that isn't the reason why you had me not stop the car is it?"

"I trust you Fitz." Olivia blurted out.

"Where is that coming from?" He said sitting up.

"I felt you change babe. I saw how you retreated inside when I told you I didn't want to talk and I could tell you were thinking, _are thinking, _that I don't trust you enough to share things with you but that isn't it." She continued to play with his hair as she talked. It calmed her as much as it calmed him. "It's not that I don't trust you, I feel like the fact that I think my mother is a bitch sometimes and is suffocating me wouldn't seem important to you considering the things that you have to go through with your father." She said looking down and away from him.

"Liv.." He waited for her to look up and acknowledge him but she wouldn't. "Livvie, look at me." She did and he continued. "Come, here."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." He grabbed her hand from his hair and pulled her into his lap. For the first time he was actually happy his dad tried to pacify him with a vehicle because this one had plenty of room to fit Olivia easily on his lap between him and the steering wheel. "I want you to listen to me and I mean really listen. Can you do that?"

"Yes." She answered as she played with the drawstring on his sweater.

"I don't care if your mom made you mad because she ate the last egg or she finished off the rest of the orange juice, if it affects you in _any_ way I want to know. I want you to share these things with me so that you aren't keeping them bottled up inside and they eventually boil over. You need a outlet too and it is not a competition between us whose pain is worse than the other. Don't feel like you can't tell me something because I will think it's nothing compared to something I have been through. That will never be the case, Ok?"

"Ok, I will probably need you to remind me from time to time. I'm not used to having someone that actually cares about my feelings and won't use them against me in some way later on. Anyway..about earlier..me and my mom got into it about shoes and she talks to me like a damn child and it pisses me off so much. You know today was the first time I said something back to her, tried to stick up for myself but that didn't get me far." She said as she continued to fiddle with the string on his sweater.

"Hey," He lifted her chin with his index finger forcing her to look at him. "You have to start somewhere but be careful though, I don't want you have to spend the second half of your senior year grounded. Keep bringing it up until she takes your issues seriously. She needs to understand that you are your own person and the person she raised, very beautifully might I add, now it is time for her to let you fly. I can't tell you exactly what to do but at least you have the avenue to express your issues to your parents sensibly and you should try and use that to your advantage as much as you can."

Olivia lifted up and pulled Fitz towards her by the collar of his sweatshirt softly kissing his lips, she parted her lips slightly and on cue he slipped his tongue inside. The kiss was slow and deep, he moved his hand slowly up her back to the back of her neck pulling her further into him, he didn't need it all right then but he needed more. She moaned into his mouth and unconsciously grinded onto the growing bulge in his pants, she ran her hand down his chest towards the buckle of the jeans he was wearing when he grabbed her hand to stop it..

"Mmm..Liv.." He held her hand and pulled back. "We need to stop." Her face dropped and she pouted. "Don't give me that look, we are in the parking garage at the mall."

"So.." She said as she kissed his neck.

"Shit..no, no." He repeated hoping that him saying it out loud would convince his brain that is not what should be happening right now. "As much as I have always wanted to have sex in public I think for both of our sakes we should at least wait until I have had the chance to tint the windows." He laughed.

"I love you." She said as she kissed her way back up to his mouth. It was true, he thought of everything and he wasn't just there for sex or for his own comfort needs when he was down, he was there for her because he really cared. It was still new to her but it was becoming easier to accept. "Let's go." She pushed off of him and climbed over the middle console back into her seat.

"You aren't mad are you?" Fitz asked as he adjusted himself in his pants and started the car.

"Yes because I love you means I am mad." She laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder. "We are good Fitz, relax. We should go though because Abby text me and said she needed to talk to me."

"She did? What about?" He reached over resting his hand on her thigh.

"I'm not sure but she made it seem urgent. She used a couple of extra "e"s in the word need so she was obviously felt strongly about it."

Olivia contiued laughing while she broke down the text to him and he smiled enjoying her silly side. He dropped her off and drove home to get everything setup for the night.

* * *

Olivia hadn't been in her room for longer that two minutes before her phone started ring and she knew it was Abby by the ringtone.

"Are you watching me Abby? I literally just got home."

"You wish Liv! Get your ass over here so we can talk." Abby yelled half seriously into the phone.

"I'm coming, give me five minutes." Olivia said as she hung up.

Olivia walked downstairs to find her parents so that she could let them know that she was going to go over Abby's house for a few. She couldn't find them in any of the common areas and decided to check her fathers office. The door was closed but she could hear some type of muffled sound coming from behind the closed door, thinking they wouldn't mind a quick interruption she knocked and stuck her head inside.

"Excuse me-" Olivia stopped in her tracks and she immediately regretted not waiting for permission to enter. "Oh my God..I uhhh..I will be at Abby's if you need me." She said as she hurriedly left the office and tried to stop herself from clawing her eyes out and gagging simultaneously. Never in her life did she want to her father taking her mother on the desk in his office. That image would forever be burned into her brain. She was in such a state of shock that she didn't even realize that she had knocked on Abby's door.

"Hello, earth to Liv." Abby waved her hand in front of Olivia's face trying to get her attention. "Are you coming in or are you going to continue to stand there with that look on your face? What is that look on your face by the way?"

Olivia shook her head and walked into Abby's house as she said, "Trust me, you don't even want to know."

"One of those things huh?"

"You have no idea." Olivia said as she followed Abby to her to her room and sat down on the bean bag chair she had on the floor. "Anyway, what was it you _needed _to talk to about?"

"Do you want anything to drink or anything? I am going to get a water." Abby asked over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Yeah bring me a water too." Olivia yelled out.

Abby returned with the waters and threw one to Olivia and sat down on her bed. "You remember Harrison don't you?"

"Fitz' friend Harrison? Yeah I remember his rude ass. What about him?"

"Well I ran into him at the library, or he ran into me?" Abby thought out loud. "Either way he was at the library and he approached me asking if we were going to Fitz' party tonight."

"Party? Fitz isn't having a party tonight, he is having a guys thing with some guys from the team but no party. Maybe Harrison is confused." Olivia shrugged casually like it was no big deal.

"See Liv, that is where I think you are wrong. I don't think Harrison "accidentally" ran into me at the library. I believe he came there to tell me about this party and he even mentioned that you wouldn't even know the truth about it. I think he was telling the truth and we should go pop up and see what is going on." Abbys said seriously.

"Absolutely not, are you out of your mind?" Olivia arched her eyebrow in surprise at Abby's suggestion.

"You are telling me you aren't even a little curious as to why Fitz wouldn't tell you he was having a party? This whole thing smells foul."

"Abby just stop, I didn't come over here for this. Was that all that you wanted?"

"I'm going whether you come with me or not." Abby said standing up and going to her closet to find something to wear.

"Why? What does it matter to you if Fitz did lie?" Liv asked with obvious annoyance evident in her voice.

"It doesn't matter to me but you matter to me and if you won't go check up on it I will for you. I understand that you don't want to go over there and cause any problems in your relationship but right or wrong Fitz needs to know that Harrison is not is friend. You know how few people Fitz trusts do you really want him to continue to be friends with someone who would go behind his back? He doesn't deserve that."

Olivia leaned back on the chair put her arms over face and exhaled loudly. Abby was right, he deserved to know the truth but how would they go about it without looking like they were snooping?

"I can hear you thinking Olivia." Abby said turning and looking at her. "Don't worry about it so much. If we are wrong then we can say we were there to tell him about Harrison and if they are having a party over there after we go off we can still tell him about Harrison. It really is a win win situation."

"Ugh, Fine, Fine we can go." Olivia said finally giving in. "We need a better cover story that we were just in the neighborhood though."

"Hmm..you could just say that you missed him and wanted to see him before we went out. I want to see Jacob too so that can be my excuse too."

"If you don't stop calling that boy Jacob I am going slap you! Save that for when you two are alone." Olivia said rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Hey, I love the way it rolls off of my tongue it is sexy."

"I think I am going to be sick."

"You are so dramatic!" Abby said as she threw a pillow at Olivia's head but she ducked before it could hit her. "Alright fine I will say that I miss _Jake _and we can say that we were going to the lounge which will give us an excuse to wear something slutty." Abby smiled satisfied with her plan.

"I don't think we should say the lounge, do you remember what happened the last time we went there?"

"I remember us not being there more than a hour and you and Fitz leaving me and Jake hanging." She pulled out a short dark blue dress and held it up. "What about this? You can wear your black dress that is something similar with your black heels and clutch."

"Yeah well Fitz wasn't feeling it but since we are not really going there we can use it as an excuse. I like that dress on you. What time should we leave?"

"He mentioned it starting around seven so I am thinking we should leave here around seven thirty." Abby scratched her head and calculated the time to herself. "Yeah that will put us there around seven forty-five."

"Ok. Well," Olivia stood yawning and stretching her arms. "I'm heading home to get a nap in before this whole thing goes down. I will text you when I am outside."

"Bye, see you later!" Abby yelled after her.

Olivia waved her hand and continued down the stairs and out of Abby's house. She opened the door to her house quietly and tried to sneak up stairs without being seen by her parents, she wasn't ready to have that discussion with them just yet. Lucky for her they seemed to still be occupied elsewhere and she made it up the stairs safely. She took her shoes off placing them in their spot in the closet and climbed into bed drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Sorry, my mom was trying to have a heart to heart with me at the exact moment you text me."

"Yeah sure whatever, I am so used to waiting on you that I barely even noticed. That dress is sexy Abbs and I love the curls. How did you know that I was going with curls too? I swear we are like the same person, which I am fine with by the way." Olivia said approvingly as she started to drive.

"Me? We both look hot as hell especially in these dresses. What are we going to do if this turns out to be a bust? I am not waisting this hair or this dress."

"Um. I didn't think that far that was your job remember?"

"Well..I say we go to the lounge..you know me and you.." Abby said nervously, hoping that Olivia would go with her.

"Abby.."

"Come on Liv, if they are having their fun we should be able to have some as well. Don't tell me you want to waste a good outfit like that on just a appearance?" She leaned back looking at Olivia waiting for her answer.

"Don't look at me like that.." Olivia said rolling her eyes. "Lets just get through this part of the night first. Ok?"

"Fine."

Olivia pulled up to the front of Fitz house and parked on the curb. She switched her shoes from flats to heels and smoothed out any wrinkles in her dress before they walked up to the house. She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach and she wasn't so sure that she wanted to go through with this plan anymore.

"There are quite a few cars here Liv."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm not so sure about this anymore." She said stopping mid-stride and turing to face Abby. "Maybe we should just leave."

"Like I said, I am going with or without you." Abby called over her shoulder as she continued to walk pressing the doorbell when she reached the porch.

"Dammit Abbs!" Olivia called as she walked quickly to take her place next to Abby before the door opened.

"Olivia? What..what are you doing here?" He said as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Nice to see you too babe.." She said as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry Livvie, I am just surprised to see you." He turned to stand in-between them with his back to Abby and looked down at her.

"What?" She questioned shifting from one foot to the other, the way he was looking at her made her feel completely naked.

Fitz ignored her question as he inched closer and closer to her placing his hand on her lower back when she tries to take a step back. "What are you doing here Livvie?" He asked where only they could hear as he wrapped her in his arms. "Why are you wearing this dress? Who are you going to see in this?"

"Fitz.." She was the only thing that came to mind as he ran his hand up the back of her thigh stopping just short of her now very damp thong.

"Hmm?" He leaned back keeping his hand on her butt so he could see her face.

"Can you two stop it already?" Abby whined loudly causing them both to look at her. "Is Jacob here?"

"Who? Please tell me that you are not talking about Jake."

"Yes I am, what is wrong with Jacob." Abby asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing besides the fact that it makes me want to puke everywhere."

"That is exactly what I said!" Olivia yelled and they all started laughing.

"Seriously, what are you two doing here and why are you dressed up?" Fitz asked turning to Olivia.

"We were going to the Lounge but I missed you and I wanted to see you before I went there.."

Fitz immediately wanted to punch something but he decided to smile through gritted teeth instead. Why would she even consider going back to that place without him, wearing that dress and those heels, when she knew all of those guys would be all over her. He was going to invite them in anyway but now even if he didn't want to he would have just to keep her from going.

"I told you this was a no girls allowed affair but since you are here and wearing this." He pointed to her dress. "I can make an exception."

She smiled at Abby who nodded and gave her the 'I told you so' smirk as they followed Fitz inside. They followed him to the game room where they had a couple tables of poker set up and the guys were spread through out the room. She felt her stomach drop at the fact that it was only the team and no other girls were there. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Abby.

"See I told you it was just the guys." Fitz said as he grabbed her hand and led them to his table where Jake, Harrison, Huck and a couple other guys were sitting. "We have some guests tonight boys."

"Ughh what are they doing here?" Harrison leaned over and complained to Huck.

"What was that Harrison?" Fitz asked as he pulled a chair over for Olivia to sit-down before he took his seat.

"Huh? Nothing man." Harrison said looking around nervously.

"It was something..kind of sounded like a you were asking what they were doing here." Fitz said in a menacing tone. "Last I checked this was my house not yours."

"Fitz..relax." Olivia leaned over and whispered into his ear.

Fitz nodded and patted her leg before continuing, "Plus, they are here because _you_ invited them here didn't you? Thinking that they would catch me in a bad spot and you thought you were being sneaky about it too didn't you? Don't look so surprised man I am smarter than you, I've been on to you this whole time, we all have, isn't that right Huck?"

* * *

**A/N: A lot happening here. Olivia is learning to lean on Fitz a little bit more with her feelings. Should Olivia have gone over to Fitz' with Abby? Did you like Fitz and Huck setting Harrison up instead of trying to have a party to confront Mellie? Hers is coming too don't worry. Let me know what you are thinking. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
